The Golden Room
by We'reAllGoing
Summary: Everyone thought it was Nemesis who poisoned Percy. Boy were they wrong. An angered Anabeth takes matters into her own hands and reveals the chilling truth behind Percy's real attacker. Now its up Anabeth and her friends to save Percy before Kronos takes control once more. And this time he'll be taking control of not only the world, but of Percy as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I am re-writing this story because I read it and there are a LOT of mistakes. And I didn't like my style of writing back when I first wrote this. So here it is! ENJOY! :)**

**The Golden Room**

The wind blew hard against the side of the cabin, making Annabeth tremble with the chills, and providing the perfect scenery for the mood. It was three am, and she couldn't sleep. Everyone was passed out from an exhausting day filled with training and working in the fields, everyone but Annabeth.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling above her with worry. The past couple of days were tough, training felt as if it would never end, and working in the fields was torturous for her. Normally she would be fine with it, she'd suck it up, and try to have fun during those hours with Percy, but Percy was the problem. Percy was the cause of her sleepless night tonight.

It all started a couple days ago, when in the morning he strangely when she noticed he was acting strange. He would often complain about having to work, or having to wake up so early in the morning for festivities and breakfast. But that uneventful morning, he complained of nothing.

_-Flashback-_

At breakfast, sitting at their respective tables, Annabeth noticed the lack of sleep from of eyes. He looked like he pulled an all nighter to solve the world's most complicated math problem or something challenging like that.

Annaebth did attempt to ask him what was bothering him but every chance she got, Percy just pushed her away or changed the subject. And after a couple hours she just let it drop, figuring that he was just having a hard time sleeping with all that's been going on.

That night, after a long exhausting day Annabeth found Percy sitting on the dock of the ocean, the cool breeze flowed through his hair as the moon engulfed him in its natural like.

His feet were dangling on the side of the pier and he was leaned back, enjoying the presence and sway of the ocean. His body appeared to be relaxed, a big difference from that morning, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely.

"Hey." Annabeth exhaled as she took a seat next to him. Percy looked up at her with and smiled. She took note that he looked much better than he had in the morning which was a big relief.

After a moment of comfortable silence Annabeth sighed and spoke up. "What's on your mind Seaweed Brain?" She asked in wonder.

It took Percy a minute but he eventually responded. "Luke, Luke's on my mind." He said faintly without turning to look at her. His answer was so unexpected—so surprising and abrupt, that shock ran through her body at the mention of her late good friend.

She didn't understand why she was so surprised by his answer, it had only been a few weeks since the big war ended, and the thoughts that ran through their minds, the things they saw, the emotions they felt, were still painfully fresh in everyone's minds. For her, she guessed she hadn't tried to think about Luke, it was most likely her subconscious way of dealing with the loss of her good friend.

But then again, she thought she had lost him a long time ago.

"I just don't understand it." Percy began once more. Annabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do'you mean?"

Percy exhaled and started once more. "I don't understand how it all happened Annabeth—I mean, I was so ready—I was prepared; to die, and then he jus—he just takes the fall instead—w-what changed?" Percy struggled to realize the simplest answers.

"I mean, I can't imagine what he went through to change his mind about the one thing he was stubbornly set on." This time Percy turned to his girlfriend and gave her conflicted look.

The look of struggled Percy expressed on the topic only cleared her head even further.

Annabeth gave him a sly small smile as she finally realized what Percy was feeling; _survivor's guilt._ She instantly thought, as her heart continued to sink deeper into the small pit in her stomach. After a moment of much deliberation, Annaebth laced her arm around his and spoke. "There's no doubt in my mind, that what he went through wasn't horrible Percy. But this is what he wanted."

"This, right here; me, you, camp, everyone alive and happy, is what he fought for in the end, it's what he _died_ for." She finalized.

Percy turned his head back towards her and revealed a slight smile on his face. "Ya know, sometimes I wonder how can you mange to make me feel better at a time like this." He chuckled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully, they both laughed for a couple moments but eventually the laugher died down and Annabeth came to another realization.

"Is this the reason why you acted so differently this morning?" She asked. Percy nodded after a second. "Partially," He looked at her with this gaze, with worried pained gaze in his face that she's only seem him wear when something wasn't right.

She had guessed correctly, something wasn't right.

"I've been getting these nightmares—Luke, warning me—warning us. There's something wrong Annabath." Percy admitted, he couldn't take his eyes off her stormy grey eyes in that moment.

They seemed to be calculating something, a puzzle she couldn't solve, at least not yet. "Wh-what has he been saying?" She asked in confusion.

"H-he told me _he's back_." Percy sighed in frustration. "But I don't understand what he means—and I can't answer him back, I mean, I try. But it's like my mouth is glued shut."

Annabeth frowned. "D-did he say anything else?"

Percy shook his head in disappointment. "No, all he keeps saying is "he's back" and I have a feeling I know who he's talking about." He said dreadfully.

The blond immediately understood what her boyfriend had she, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. So she ran the idea through her head trying to figure out if what he said was even plausible.

After a moment of debate she came to a conclusion; it was plausible—though highly unlikely—but very plausible.

Percy just stared at her, his eyes filled with hopeless desperation and determination.

_-End Flashback-_

Annabeth didn't know what do. Every day it was getting worse and worse and she just helplessly watched, sometimes he would let her in, other times he would painfully keep to himself.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she continued to stare at the glow-in-the-dark stars mathematically positioned in identical perfection as the real ones, from the spot on her

She wanted to tell someone—Chiron maybe, but nothing has happened yet. Percy let Grover in on what was going on, but that was all. They kept waiting, for what? She had no idea, but they were waiting for a sign, that something was wrong in the world—it wasn't anything specific.

Little did she know, that a sign was standing outside her door with a message.

The wooden boards outside the cabin door creaked, and shifted under the weight of a large creature making a loud unsettling noise. Annabeth's head snapped to the door as she made a grab for her dagger.

There was a small faint knock on the door, and Annabeth lowered her dagger, knowing that if it was an attacker, it would have mostly likely used the element of surprise to their advantage.

With her dagger lowered in her hand, she turned the knob with the other. Chiron stood there, his head touching the hanging light on the porch of the cabin. He looked tired, worn out, and concerned. "Annabeth something's happened." He exhaled, his tone was filled with sorrow. Her heart began to speed up in panic. "Oh gods what?" She answered quickly shutting the door behind her not wanting wake the rest of her siblings.

"Percy's asking for you, I didn't have the heart to tell him no—"

"—What's going on Chiron? What's wrong?!" Annabeth shouted in utter horror. She understood something was wrong—but Chiron's lips weren't moving fast enough to explain.

"Where is he?!" She nearly yelled in panic, right there, she didn't care if the woke up the camp, let alone her brother's and sister's.

"The infirmary." Chiron revealed. A wave of nausea hit Annabeth as she began to panic. "What—why?" She choked out as they both made their way to the front of the big house where the infirmary was located.

With everything that had been going on previously, she couldn't help think of the worse possible scenario. _He's dead, he's dead—stop it Annabeth, he's not dead. He's not dead._ She kept repeating in her head.

Chiron ran after her, trying to warn her about what she was about to discover, but he was too late, he watched as she ran though the entrance of the infirmary and disappeared. He would have to let her handle it the way she wants, or he knew she would break. So he let out a sigh and followed her inside.

Once Annabeth was inside she sprinted towards the back room after not finding him in any of the regular cots, something had happened, and given by the look on Chiron's face, she knew it wasn't good.

She stood in the doorframe too afraid to walk in any further, as if the deeper she walked inside, the more painful the news was going to be. But when she saw him awake and alive, that nasty knot in her stomach released itself, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Percy." She exhaled. Percy slightly smiled at her from the distance, she could tell he was trying, but didn't have the energy to do much.

Annabeth looked up at Will and was silent. She didn't need to say anything, her eyes did the work. They pleaded him to tell her everything of anything.

Will hesitated for a moment, he knew what she was asking him, he just didn't know if he had the heart to actually tell her.

"I'll do it..." Percy's voice boomed through the silence of the room. Annabeth's head snapped in his direction, a mix of confusion and worry broke out on her face.

"Come 'ere." He whispered. She walked up to his bedside, and sat down in the chair by his bedside. Before he said anything else he looked her in the eye. "A couple hours ago Nemesis came here..." He took a breath, as Annabeth frowned with concern.

"And?"

"And she attacked me."

_-Flashback-_

_The night was dark and almost kind of peaceful. The windows were open due to it being completely hot both inside and out, and the white flowing thin curtains danced as the wind blew through them. Percy lay asleep in his one of the Med, beds. Riptide tucked carefully in the pocket of his pajama pants._

_Then, through the peaceful, silent night, a door opening could be heard, a large disturbance. A tall, confidant women carried herself toward the boy, leaving the lights off.._

_Once was she close enough her torturous smile drew deeper and she spoke. "Awaken Percy Jackson."_

_Percy had not only heard her but felt the uncomfortable presence of another person which woke him up. He stared into the eyes of his attacker. "Nemesis?" His voice was confused almost amused._

_Nemesis continued. "All in form Demi-God, now it's time for you to pay." There was a hint of danger Percy picked up in her voice and he reached for Riptide immediately. His heart raced as he got up slowly, trying to find his balance. But getting up, generally backfired as his head throbbed against his skull; he started to sway from the dizziness._

_He clutched the side of his bed and face Nemesis. "What you want?" It didn't come out like a demand, but more like annoyed questioned he's asked a million times before._

_"I want a few things... and the only way I'm going to get them Son of Poseidon is by doing this..." Nemesis stepped forward too fast for Percy to comprehend in his dazed state and pulled out a dagger slicing his shirt open, as well as his skin underneath it in a jagged from._

_Percy didn't even know what hit him. He immediately dropped Riptide and fell to the floor unconscious._

_-End Flashback-_

"Will found me, and it took a minute but I remembered everything." He whispered. Annabeth nodded, a storm was ragging in her eyes full of anger, this was the _sign_.

"So what now? Do you have any idea what Nemesis's motives could possibly be?" Annabeth asked. Will shook his head, but Percy nodded. "Ethan."

Annabeth shook her head in disagreement. "Kronos killed Ethan, not you." She explained trying to reason.

"That's true." Will looked at Percy as if to question him on something and he nodded slowly. Annabeth caught this and her eyebrow went up.

"What?"

Percy gangly grabbed her hand. "That's not all..." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"There was poison –there was poison on the dagger." Annabeth's heart sank. She glanced at Will for a second then faced Percy once more. "W-why type of poison –y-you got it outta him right?" She raised her voice in deep concern.

"Annabeth, its θεός δηλητήριο." Percy revealed. "_God's Poison_."

_Gods Poison_; Suddenly Annabeth's mind indulged in everything she knew about Gods poison. Over the period of seven days the poison would slowly, and painfully shut down and kill organelles of the body ultimately trapping the victim in ones self's, before kill them. It was rare poison, one that only gods could only survive; hence the name.

Annabeth froze in utter disbelieve, her eyes never leaving Percy's. He stared back at her, not attempting to say anything knowing what she needed wasn't comfort, but reassurance.

...

**So do you like it? Do you hate it? Send me your thoughts! Review please! You'll get a mental hug from me!**

**-C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Percy's words made Annabeth's blood run cold as she stood there trying hard to process the sentence.

_Poison._

There was poison, killing him.

"There must be something we can do…" She frowned the quickly turned to Percy. "Percy I… I don't understand…" She tried to form words but her vocal chords were failing. "you bathed in the Styx's River. You're invincible—w-what happened to the Achilles heel?!" Annabeth exclaimed in utter confusion; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_No, it can't be true._

Percy grunted, a flash of pain running up his side. "Nemesis…" He struggled out. "She—I-I don't know what she did, sh-she must've lifted it… I-I don't know." He explained remaining on the bed, much of the poison was starting its affect, making him weak and feverish. Annabeth held her breath as she turned away from Percy, trying desperately to hid the tears that threatened to come out behind her shaky palms, and Percy quickly reacted.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered soothingly, his strength somewhat restoring for a moment. He attempted to sit up and reached his hand out to catch her wrist. She didn't pull away, she couldn't bring herself to do so. "Wise Girl listen… please." He faintly said the last part. Percy knew she was upset and crying but he knew that he didn't want to leave her alone in her moment of need.

"Will, can we have a minute?" He asked not taking his eyes off his girlfriend. Will nodded , "Sure" and stopped what he was doing to leave the room, giving them their privacy.

"Annabeth," He exhaled softly, finally being able to sit up. He brought his legs over the bed and sighed taking her figure in. "I'm sorry." He continued soothingly strumming his thumb over the roundness of her wrist gently.

This seemed to relax her.

Percy sighed in dread and slowly began to pull on the side of her hips to turn her around and make her face him. "Its—" "I tho-thought it was all over." She mumbled a sniff, controlling herself. She was not just about to lose it in front of him, Percy would never let it go.

Pery's heart dropped upon hearing her. It had indeed come too soon. They barely had a few weeks of peace and quiet and now this. Why couldn't they just be normal teenagers worrying about what normal mortal teenagers worry about? Like grades and who their taking to prom. But they weren't normal, no, they could pretend all they want, but they'll never normal.

Percy nodded. "I know." He quickly added looking up at her. She was so utter upset, it nearly broke his heart. "I know." He repeated faintly one more time. Annabeth dropped her hands and leaned into him, pressing her hands gently around his face and neck, engulfing him into a warm hug. Percy wrapped his arounds around her legs and breathed in her aroma.

"We're always here hu?" Annebth asked after a little while. Percy drew back and looked back up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" The blond shrugged. "We're always right here, on the brink of explosion… in that moment that you know one thing and everything is about to go wrong… on the brink of impending doom." She continued poetically.

"We're always here." He repeated. Percy nodded slowly and swallowed, realizing how true her words seemed. No matter where they were, or how many monitors and villains they've defeated it'd never be enough, they were always back to square one.

Annabeth sniffed and whipped at her face aimlessly before looking down at her Seaweed Brain. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Percy smiled, a genuine warm smile. "Where did that come from?" He teased her. He would not be Percy if he didn't teased her. But Annabeth only rolled her eyes and leaned in closer as she shrugged. "I don't know… I jus—I don't say it enough, and I want you to know that." She admitted.

Percy looked up at her in awe. "I love you too."

"I'm gonna fix this—we're gonna fix this, I promise you Perc." Annabeth fought as she proceeded to sit next to him on the bed. Percy nodded, wanting to believe every word she spoke, but failing. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it wasn't that at all, but he knew it couldn't be done-he knew it was just false hope. "I know we will." He said as the turned to her.

Annabeth fidgeted with their finger's for a moment before she realized how late it was. "you should go back to sleep." She mumbled sadly.

"Yeah, let's sleep." He agreed gently pulling her down with him and starching out on the remainder of the cot. "Percy…" She exhaled in a slight amused annoyance. He knew it wasn't very appropriate but after getting comfortable so close to him, she didn't really seem to care anymore. Annabeth sighed and turned towards him, her head resting on the pillow, her leg entwined with his.

"Give me a kiss?" Percy asked, his eyes closed, his hand interlaced with hers. "For good luck?" Annabeth smiled at his wittiness, but nodded, now leaning in. She placed her lips gently on his and deeper the kiss quickly, it wasn't long, but it was defiantly meaningful.

Percy smiled and tried to embrace that moment, but then out of nowhere a rough cough took his breath, making him double over, his hand instantly grabbed his stomach as he turned over and left the fluid that came to his mouth out. Annabeth quickly sat up, just in time to hear the sickening sounds hit the floor below.

"Oh my—" Annabeth jumped off the bed rushing towards the other side stopping dead in her tracks once she saw what now lay on the floor.

Blood. His blood.

Her heart instantly raced, beating violently against her chest. She ignored the blood and quickly got over her shock as she rushed to Percy who was still doubled over and now in utter pain.

She kneeled before the bed and tried to help him. "Hey… hey, try not to move Percy, okay?" She exhaled in panic as she ran her finger soothingly through his hair. Percy nodded trying hopelessly to stay still and not cause anymore damage to himself.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be fine." Annabeth mumbled soothingly. Percy nodded. "Will!" Annabeth shouted desperately through the room. "Will!?" She nearly screamed this time.

Apollo's son rushed back in the room with wide eyes. "What happened—Oh gods…" He exhaled, taking the scenery all in. "Okay." He took a moment to regroup then quickly proceed. "Annabeth help him lie down on his back… Percy are you alright?" He asked on high alert.

Annabeth fought rushing over towards a cabinet to grab a paper towel. She handed it to Percy so he could wipe his face. Percy nodded. "I-I'm F-fine… I'm good." He answered quickly. "I-I, I don't know where that came from, is that supposed to happen?" Percy asked.

Will sighed and nodded. "From the poisoning; your body is already rejecting whats in your system." Will exhaled in defeat.

"O-Okay? So what now?" Annabeth cut him off, she sat on his bed holding his hand too tight as Percy shut his eyes, it was obvious he was still in some sort of pain.

"I-I don't know, as you know there isn't an anecdote for his kind of poison." Will stated trying to figure out anything he can do. Annabeth turned back to Percy her eyes threading to let her waterworks out.

"Okay… I'm gonna try this." Will turned and rushed towards the cabinets pulling out a syringe and a small clear bottle, after remembering something. He then went back to Percy and instructed Annabeth to grab some extra medical supplies.

"Alright, I'm going to give you some antibiotics that may help stop or slow down the poisoning," He said to Percy. "and Annabeth is gonna get another IV set up okay?" He informed him, Percy nodded in agreement, there wan't much he could do anyway.

Percy sighed. "What choice do I have?" He let out a small slight smiled. And Will returned and favor before turning back to his job, he stuck the syringe into the current IV catheter and inserted the liquid.

"Where do you want this?" Annabeth asked after putting all the parts together. Will examined the IV bag and then turned back to the cabinets and poured some of the antibiotics into the bag before hanging it up next to the other one.

"I-I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy rasped out locking eyes with his girlfriend. Annabeth's heart nearly stopped at his words. _Sorry for what? _She intently thought then shook her head rapidly. "No, no, don't be."

Will took out an IV port and quickly injected the needle into his other arm. "Okay? Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault." She continued to fight. Percy nodded.

"Hopefully that'll work for now." Will sighed in utter defeat after finishing up this procedure. Annabeth took her seat on his bed back and looked down at him with a soft smile. "It has to." She said brushing the hair that rested beneath Percy's eyes so she could see his whole face.

Percy nodded. "I-It will… come 'ere Wise Girl," He shakily exhaled scouting over to make room for her to lay next him, extending his arm out. Annabeth blushed lightly but shook her head. "Perc," She fought aimlessly even though she knew this was fight she was going to lose.

Percy gave her a playful glare. "Come on Wise Girl, don't deny a dying man his wish." He joked cruelly. Annabeth's smile dropped as soon as she processed what just came out of his mouth. "Don't say that!" She scolded. Percy shrugged. "I won't, if you join me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and without further hesitation she laid down next to him on her side positioning her head at the crook of his shoulder and embraced his comforting warmth. Percy wrapped his free arm around her back and exhaled peacefully.

"See? I'm already feeling better." He admitted letting out his famous smirk. Annabeth blushed but smiled and chuckled at him. "Oh shut up Seaweed Brain."

Will smiled at the two. "I'll let you stay the night, but only if you let him sleep. He need his energy." Will explained.

Annabeth nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

…

Annabeth tried to sleep, but all the crazy thoughts kept her up once more. So she laid there, awake in Percy's comfortable embrace. Listening to the lulling sound of his shaky breathing, and the drumming beat of his heart. Annabeth sighed taking in his aroma while grabbing a tighter grip on his hand. She was restless, anxiety ripped through her making it almost impossible for her to sleep with a head so full. After a moment she extended her neck out to catch the time that was on the other wall and saw it was almost four in the morning and she sighed once more, this time looking up at Percy's peaceful state.

_I love you. _She said in her head.

Annabeth let go of his hand letting it against the flat of his stomach, she gently dragged the tips of her fingers against the outline of his knuckles then whole hand in complete boredom as she thought. Her mind simply wouldn't let her rest. But eventually sleep overcame her and she dozed off, but her mind never emptied. Even in her sleep she tried to think.

…

Annabeth woke up around eight am, pretty late in the morning for camp half blood, but given her circumstances, not surprising.

Percy remained asleep; most likely the work of the antibiotics and fluids Will pumped him with. Annabeth gently got out of his grasp and off the bed, hoping to catch Will or one of the Apollo healers.

She turned around and looked down at Percy with loving, tired eyes but didn't say anything, she just ran the back of her hand against his arm soothingly. He looked peaceful when he slept, even now under these extreme circumstances. Annabeth exhaled and let out a slight smile before walking out the door to the open infirmary .

"Will." She cried out once she spotted him. He was handing another patient a cup of nectar. He looked up at me. "Hey Annabeth, sleep well?"

She approached him nodding. "Yeah, slept fine." That was a lie. "Um, I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

Will nodded, understanding. "How bout take a walk? You look like you could use some fresh air." He suggested leading the blond girl toward the door.

They walked quietly along a trail in the woods, it was somewhere they knew they have privacy. "H-how much time does he have?" Annabeth asked knowing the answer on some level. Will sighed and spoke. "Usually, it takes about seven days, but Percy's strong –he's a son of the big three, which has some advantages." He explained.

Annabeth frowned but nodded, it did make sense. "Yeah, I figured it would be something like this, but how much more time will it give him?" They continued to walk down the trail, Will shrugged.

"Anywhere between seven to fourteen days, maximum." He said. Annabeth nodded. "Well that's more than a week, maybe we'll have time to come up with something."

Will gave out a remorseful smile and nodded Annabeth quickly noticed it and spoke. "What?" She asked almost dumb-folded. After a moment Will responded. "Annabeth…" Will began once more with caution. "Just because it gives him more time doesn't nessisarily mean this is a good thing."

Annabeth frowned once again this time stopping dea din her tracks. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked in complete confusion.

"Annabeth this is θεός δηλητήριο, God's Poison… it takes a lot out of a person. It weakens the mind, toxicants the body, destroys the immune system; it's a dangerous thing, if the poison doesn't kill him first, then something resulted from it will." He explained with dread.

Annabeth now remained silent, her eyes falling to the ground; denial rushing through her body like wild fire. "We can't just do nothing Will—we have to do something!" She fought in frustration.

Will nodded mumbling out. "I know. But I don't know what to do—nobody really does."

"I-I have to do something, I can't just sit there and watch him die Will… maybe Chiron will give me a quest, maybe I can find nemesis and she can reverse—"

"Annabeth!" Will now nearly shouted getting her out of her trance and back to reality. "I'm gonna tell you this, because you're my friend—and nothing else." He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"Percy is dying." He began. "He doesn't have much time left." He explained. "Now… how are you going to feel when instead of being with him right now, you're off searching for a silly cure that doesn't exist?"

Annabeth frowned, refusing to accept his state but understanding it. "How bout this? How am I gonna feel, knowing that I could've done something to prevent this? How am I gonna feel sitting there; watching him die, while doing absolutely _nothing_." She practically spit out in complete anger.

"Did you think about that?" She tore herself from his grasp and tired to relax. "I'm sorry…" He began once more, guilt taking over her; she hadn't meant to snap at him.

But Will shook his head. "It's okay, I understand… you feel helpless."

Annabeth nodded. "You have no idea."

…

When she arrived back at the Infirmary Annabeth found Percy still asleep but not alone, this time was Chiron was present sitting in his wheel-chair form watching him. "Chiron?" Annabeth asked, standing in the doorway.

The old centaur looked up at her and sighed. "Good morning Annabeth." He greeted her turning his head towards her briefly. "Good morning… any news?" She asked full of hope.

Chiron remained silent for a moment before answering, you could tell this was breaking his heart. "I-I called his mother, she said she'll be here as soon as she can—" This was not the type of news Annabeth was talking about. She hoped something had happened, something had changed, but she quickly learned she was too helpful.

"—Sally's coming?" She paused now looking at the son of the sea god asleep on the bed. "Percy will like that." She exhaled leaning against the doorframe.

Chrion nodded. "He will," Then he cleared his throat and spoke a little louder—with more confident. "I'm going to call a meeting at the Big House soon, I suggest you go eat something and get dressed."

Annabeth nodded. "I will, I just want a few minutes with him." She explained. Chiron nodded in approval. As soon as Chiron made his exit Annabeth laid her eyes on Percy approaching him subconsciously.

"Hey, Perc." She whispered putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly. "Percy…wanna wake up?" She asked a little louder.

After a few moments he moaned and shook his head. "No…" Annabeth chuckled. "Same Seaweed Brain I see," She smiled.

Percy opened his eyes and joined her. "Oh come on Wise Girl its early." He groaned in prostration but with a smile. The blond rolled her eyes and sat down next to his side. "It's eight am Percy, we're usually up at six. Come on, I have a feeling you want to be a part of this." She explained placing a hand on his arm.

"W-what's going on?" He frowned coming to his senses.

"Chiron's gonna call a meeting at the big house soon, I think you should be there." Annabeth revealed. Percy nodded. "Okay, yeah, I'll have Will help me there after I get dressed," He started looking towards the door. "You should go eat something." He spoke as he sat up and dragged his legs off the side of the bed.

He held his head for a moment after feeling a little light headed. "You okay?" Annabeth quickly asked noticing his struggle.

Percy let go of his head then faced her with a bright smile. "I'm fine, see?" Then he gave his girlfriend a look that made both of them laugh; reassuring her. "I'm okay, you should really go if you're gonna be there on time." He warmed with a smirk on his face.

Annabeth let out a smile that soon vanished. She hesitated to leave to room. "I'm fine Wise Girl, just go eat, when you come back I'll be right here, I promise." He reassured her.

Annabeth nodded getting up. "See you in a minute." She faintly said as she walked out the door.

…

Once at the Athena cabin Annabeth rushed to dress in fresh clothes. She pulled out an identical orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt to the one she was wearing and changed her jeans into a pair of washed out jean shorts and rushed towards the bathroom, throwing her messy hair in her classic pony tail then rushing back towards the big house where she was told a plate would be waiting for her.

…

As soon as Annabeth excited Percy drew in a deep breath and let himself relax, it had taken way too much effort to convince her he was fine. He remained sitting there on the edge of the bed for a moment before slowly, gathering enough strength to stand up, disconnecting both IV's they put in him. He walked normally towards the door; his stance a little unbalanced and peered outside hoping the coast was clear so he could sneak out.

And once her saw the coast was clear, he made his way out the front door and down the porch steps as quickly as he could, hoping none would catch him.

He just needed to get away for a moment, he wouldn't be gone long, but ever since he's gotten sick he never had time to go down to the lake._ Maybe the water will help me feel better, maybe just being in familiar surrounding will be enough to help in someway... _Percy thought to himself.

He walked down the same path to beach he did so many times before. He was feeling much better than the night before so he had the energy for a small walk, which put a smile on his face.

But what made him even happier was when he saw the water line from beyond the tree's. _Home_. He thought as he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to lie in the water.

As he approached the lake, it was getting difficult for him to keep his balance but not impossible but it was mostly due to the sand being tricky to walk in just in general, but a little to the fact that he was still sick.

He breathed in the fresh water breeze and welcomed the water as his feet touched it's cold substance.

Admittedly he did feel a little better, but he noticed water didn't have the same affect on him as before he was sick; which bothered him more than he ever thought it could.

_Come on. _He thought.

He walked in deeper, letting the water reach his ankles. He still wasn't wet. The water did as told but it nothing to heal him but make him feel more comfortable. To him, it kinda felt like the waves were welcoming him come, but he was too dazed or something to accept it.

He exhaled in defeat and sat down in the mucky wet sand and let the water get him wet. Nothing happened for a while as he just sat there breathing in the crisp water breeze and enjoying the warmth of the sunlight, before he noticed he was becoming drowsy, and his chest felt like it was slowly burning.

"Ughh." He let out as a flash of pain raced across his wound. It literally came out of nowhere. He quickly reached for it but that didn't help. His vision quickly doubled making his upper body sway to balance. He tried blinking but it only made it worse.

_I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed there. _He thought to himself as another flash of pain struck him. He tightened his eyes hoping it would go away eventually, but it only seemed to get worse.

_Please… _He begged in his mind.

HIs head began to feel lightweight making the pain faded but quickly strike back harder, leaving him fighting the urge to close his eyes and lose consciousness. His head began to pound against is skull as the rest of his body lightly hit the soft sand below. He laid there, unmoving for a small moment that felt like an eternity to him before he heard someone holler his name out.

"Percy!"

And that was the last thing he heard before the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness broken and he was pulled under.

…

**There was chapter two, hope you enjoyed! I love re-writing this story it's a bunch of fun, and then it's not, because I realize what a bad writer I was and oh, I am embarrassed… haha but I'm glad I was bad (who wasn't) and I'm glad I learned and am now a better writer! Hope you guys liked it, I'm gonna try to re-write that whole story in the coming moth, but honestly I don't know how far I'll get considering I'm in my second semester junior year of HS and I've been pretty busy with school:/ Well, review and let me know if you enjoy the new re-write so far!**

**-C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Annabeth was nearly finished with her meal when Grover walked in the Big House's dinning room. Annabeth's head snapped in his direction once she felt the presence of another in the room and as soon as she saw him a smile spread across her face.

"Grover." She said now getting up to face him. Grover returned the smile, though it didn't last long, and wrapped his arms around his good friend. "Annabeth." As they pulled apart she gestured for him to sit next to her but he refused.

"I-I heard." Grover breathed in uneasily. "Is it true?" Upon hearing this Annabeth's eye fell on the table by her side and nodded. "Yeah," She swallowed. "It is."

Grover nodded in a slight hesitation before placing a hand on Annabeth's should forcing her to look up at him in the process. He gave her a sympathetic look as he opened his mouth to speak. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. Maybe that's what she needed, some fresh air.

…

Somehow to two found themselves in the only part of camp that provided a sense of clarity. The lake. They walked along the old wooden dock deep in both conversation and denial. "So do we have a plan?" Grover asked her, and to his surprise Annabeth shrugged. "I-I don't know." She admitted in honesty. "Will's telling me it's no use, and that I should just be there for him through all this.. b-but I can't help but do something, ya know? I-I can't just watch him die Grover… there _has_ to be something we can do." Grover nodded.

"It's a tough call Annabeth." He began staring out into the open lake. "Have you talked to Percy about this?" He asked now turning to her. Annabeth shook her head. "Yeah, but I don't know, on one hand he seem's to agree with me, and on the other he seems to not believe in any of it."

"Oh come on—do I need to kick some sense into that boy?" Grover joked trying to lighten the mood. It was clearly working because it got a chuckled out of Annabeth. It lasted a few seconds before the they calmed down and thing got pretty serious once again.

"I don't know what do Grover." Annabeth let out, clearly heartbroken.

"My," Grover began wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they stared out onto the lake. Annabeth gave him a look she seemed to express a 'what?' on her face. Grover sighed once he saw this and then turned back. "I never thought I'd see a day when a daughter of Athena didn't know."

They remained there for a little while just enjoying the peace and flaming sense of clarity the lake provided, that was until Grover spoke up.

"Do you see that?" He asked peering over towards the beach. In the distance there seemed to be a black figure laying the beach, well, a part of him on the beach, the other in the water.

Annabeth then snapped her head in the direction Grover was gazing at and nodded. "Y-yeah, I do…"

At this point Grover, still gaping towards the beach, began his decent down the dock and attempted to approach the figure, Annabeth in tow. As they jogged over the small distance Annabeth got this funny feeling in her stomach, the figure was looking more and more familiar with ever step they took.

"Oh my gods—" Annabeth choked out stopping completely in her tracks to process what her mind was seeing. Messy flop of jet black hair, forest green cotton t-shirt, mis colored plaid bottoms—Percy.

"Percy!" She gasped in horror now regaining control of her body and rushing towards him like a tornado. "wait th-thats—" Grover couldn't finish the sentence he was too overwhelmed by the amount of shock that hit him.

"Percy! Perc wake up!" Annabeth pleaded resting his head in her lap. She desperately shook him, trying to get him back to consciousness. "Grover go get help!" She nearly screamed at the satyr who now snapped out of his shocked trance and got on his knees before his best friend.

"Oh gods… oh gods…" He mumbled scrambling back to his feet and rushing towards the tree line and back to camp. "Hurry!" Annabeth shouted after him before looking back down at Percy on disbelieve.

_What was he even doing here?_

"Percy?" She began once more pressing two of her fingers on the side of his neck searching for a pulse. She quickly found it, and as soon as she did, relief ran through her body like wild fire. But she didn't dare to take her eyes off him, he was too pale, and too cold… her stomach made a nasty turn at the look of him, she never seen him like this… so vulnerable, so weak. This wasn't the Percy she knew.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She scolded him in concern as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. A cough escape his lips soon after and slowly but surely he was coming around. "Percy? Percy can you hear me?" She asked. He nodded. "Ah-n'beth." He struggle out as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, It's me. You're okay, Grover went to get help." She explained running a gentle hand through his partially wet hair. He nodded and tried to sit up and get a better view of his surrounds, he had forgotten where he was.

"Don't move, okay?" Annabeth instructed, pushing him back down in the sand and now grabbing hold of his hand in hers. His head laid back on her lap and he looked up at her in slight confusion. "W-what happened?" He asked. Annabeth took a deep breath then spoke. "I-I don't know, we just found you here—what the hell were you doing here?"

Percy was about answer with an 'I don't know' as well, until it somehow came to him. "Th-the water." He swallowed uneasily as she strike of pain flashed against his chest. Annabeth nodded, now understanding. "Y-you thought the water would heal you did you?" She mumbled, but he heard her and nodded yes in response.

Annabeth stilling looking down at him, shut her eyes and exhaled deeply. _It didn't work_, she realized. Percy saw the defeat on her face and tightened his grip on her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It's gonna be okay Wise Girl." He mumbled.

Annabeth opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm the one who's supposed to say that to you." She reminded making him smile. "Well," He coughed out of nowhere. "I-I guess…" He took an unexpected pause tying hard to stay awake. "I guess it works both ways then."

"Annabeth!" They heard Grover shout from the distance, the daughter of Athena snapped her head in his direction and saw him running towards them, Chiron and Will right behind him.

…

Will and his brother, with the help of Chiron quickly took Percy back into the infirmary, a concerned Grover and Annabeth right behind them. But they didn't get far considering as soon as Percy was in his room, Chiron shoved them out the door. "They are working on him now, It's best we stay out of their way." He explained.

Annabeth was about to protest and pushed herself back inside but Grover quickly caught her. "Annabeth come on." He said. "We have a council meeting to get to, we don't want to be late." Chrion butt in now placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her in the Big House through the side door.

As they enter the large meeting room Annabeth spotted the one person who she did not expect to see at all.

"Thalia?"

The tall hunter smiled upon seeing her old friend, then got up and approached her. But it was Annabeth who incited the hug. "W-what are you doing here?" The blond quickly asked in confusion as they pulled apart. Thalia shrugged. "Chiron got a-hold of us, explained what happened, Lady Artemis allowed me to come down and offer some support, as long as some more heads."

Annabeth smiled. "Thanks."

…

Annabeth sat next to Thalia; Grover standing behind her, as Chiron explained what happened to Percy.

"We're not sure he's gonna make it..." Chiron explained not daring to meet Annabeth in the eyes when saying this. "His mother is on her way here and Poseidon has been—"

"Can anybody explain to me why Lord Poseidon arrived in an exploding wave just outside?" Clarrise asked in slight anger, rushing into the room completely drenched in sea water. Annabeth looked up in surprise. "Poseidon's here?"

"Clarrise, thank you for joining us." Chiron exhaled in a slight annoyance. "Yeah, sorry, one of the Stoll's gassed the cabin with one of their stink bombs, took forever to get that stuff out." Clarrise explained now taking a seat at the ping-pong table.

"What'd I miss?"

"Percy's been poisoned." Thalia explained briefly.

"So that's the reason for this whole meeting? Kelp brain's been poisoned, what else is new?" Clarrise chuckled as she crossed her arms. But no one joined her in laugher and she quickly noticed.

"W-what 's going on? Why the long faces?"

"It's not just any poison, it's θεούς δηλητήριο." This time it was Chiron who spoke. It took the redhead a moment, but she finally got it. "God's Poison." She mumbled in some sort of denial realizing what this meant.

"Oh."

There was a sudden thud as a body dropped behind Annabeth, it literally came out of nowhere, but once it happened nearly everyone jumped out of their seats.

"Grover!" Annabeth yelled realizing who it was. Chiron, Thalia and her quickly went to his rescue, and helped him into her chair. "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked in confusion. Grover shook his head, as he exhaled sharply. He looked up at them in some sort of dizzy state. Pain erupted through his heart, causing him to grab his chest in concern. The taste of bile grew at the back of his throat and he tried to desperately swallowed it back.

"S-something's wrong." He stated.

It was Annabeth who quickly realized the reason behind this. "Grover?" She asked, her eye widening. "you and Percy… you guys still have the bond…" She said.

"You could die." She explained.

"She right Grover, you have to cut the bond before…" Chrion quickly caught himself before finishing the sentence, and then moved on. Grover shook his head, the pain was beginning to lighten. "No, not yet." He said.

"I'm fine now."

"Grover this is not a—" Annabeth started once more, but he cut her off. "Annabeth I said I'm fine, now, let's just get back on topic please." Everyone stared at him or a couple seconds before deliberately getting back on the subject.

Annabeth didn't want to, but the look Grover shot her told her to leave it alone, at least for now.

"So, what are we going to do about Percy?" Clarrise asked curiously. "Surely we can't just do nothing." Thalia continued for her.

Chiron nodded. "I know, but honestly, there isn't much we can offer." The centaur sighed his eyes meeting the dark green play table before him then after a moment of deep thought looked back up straight at Annabeth, then quickly to Thalia.

"Thalia, I'm assigning you quest." He stated. Annabeth's face nearly dropped upon hearing this. "You should present yourself to the gods with this situation, I know it's a long shot, but Nemesis might be up there, hiding in the shadows of the others. Find her, find out her reasoning, and we'll go from there." He explained.

Thalia nodded in slight shock. "Okay."

"You may choose two people to a company you." Chiron then ended getting up. "That is all, this meeting has ended." He stated rolling away his wheel-chair form down the hall and back through the infirmary door.

"Thalia looked around the table, she didn't really know these people well other than Nico who stood in the corner, not saying a word. He was almost as quiet as death, some people didn't even notice him, Grover, who was still getting over his initial shock from the bond situation and Annabeth who didn't take her eyes of her, basically begging to be chosen.

But Thalia didn't know if it was a good idea to choose her. She had no idea how long this would take or what would happen while—there as too much risk.

"Grover," Her eyes searched the room and just before she was about to call Nico's name out she turned to Annabeth, with her pleading eyes. She was willing to do anything to save Percy.

"Annabeth, pack your bags, we're going on a road trip." She mumbled unpleasantly. Annabeth practically exhaled a breath of relief when her name was called. "Oh thank gods Thalia—"

"I didn't want to choose you." Thalia began turning to Annabeth, the blond frowned. "I didn't want to choose you because Percy's dying and he can't be alone right now, but I also know that you can just sit there and watch him die. That's why I choose you okay?" She said rather sternly, but the blond understood. "Thank you."

Thalia nodded. "I'm uh—I'm gonna go address the oracle first, and when I come back you two be ready, okay?"

…

As Annabeth walked back towards the infirmary she caught a glimpse of Will and quickly rushed to catch up to him. "Will, hey," She said now standing before him. "Annabeth."

"How's Percy? Is he okay?" She asked without any further casualties. Will nodded. "Yeah, he's stable, asleep last time I check on him, but uh fine—"

"What did he collapse?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

Will shrugged. "In all honesty, I'm not sure, but uh… I think lack of the guilds we had him on, that and energy. You have no idea how much poison can take out of a person." The medic explained in disappointment.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay, well thanks, I'm gonna go check on him." Will gave her a small smile then continued to walk down the hall and disappear through one of the doors.

Annabeth then approached the entry way into the infirmary and lightly and hesitantly knocked on the door to Percy's room. It was Chiron who opened the door and welcomed her in. "We were just about to leave, you can have minute with him Annabeth." Chiron explained referring to Poseidon and himself.

Lord Poseidon nodded then stood up, quickly addressing the young demigod. "Annabeth, pleasure to see you again." He said politely. The blond nodded and tried hard not to be take back by his appearance.

He wore his usual attire, hawaiian shirt, kayak shorts, but his once tanned and toned young skin was now old and leathery, his once full jet black hair now had white streaks, his once fresh smooth face now aged and wrinkled with worry.

I was hard to see him like that.

"Same for me." Annabeth ended.

"Come Lord Poseidon, we have much to discuss in my office." And with that the two men exited the room and she once left once again alone with him.

He was still asleep like Will had told her, but she could tell his healthily was slowly declining. In just one day he took a turn for the worst.

Annabeth grabbed a seat from the wall and brought it by his bedside, hoping to get a good fifteen minutes with him before Thalia would come back.

"Hey Perc." She began, her voice a little shaky as she reached out and laced her fingers around his. the sudden touch made him stir, but he didn't open his eyes. "Chiron gave us a quest." The blond said lightly. "Thalia said I should stay here and be with you but… I can't just do _nothing_ Percy." She only said this knowing he was asleep, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything.

"I have to do something, ya know?" She swallowed.

"I don't think it'll that long, a day, two tops." She stroked the outline on his hand with her fingers tenderly not really paying attention to what she was saying anymore. She just watched him sleep in peace for a few minutes, and to her surprise, it brought a smile to her face.

"Grover hasn't cut the link between you two." Annabeth began once more. I tried to talk some sense into him—we all did but… he's stubborn," She mumbled in realization. "I think a part of him doesn't want because he doesn't want all this to be real…."

"I-I'll talk to him." Another voice came out of nowhere. Annabeth quickly snapped her focus back on Percy and welcomed him with a genuine small smile. "Hey." She exhaled. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked in a playful matter. Everything was getting too serious for the sixteen year olds that she felt the need to apply some comedic relief, and it had worked as so got a smile from him.

"So you're going on a quest hu?" Annabeth nodded, and Percy smirked. "Man, way to make your boyfriend jealous." Annabeth chuckled and rolled her eyes on annoyance. Right now, in that moment, it felt like they were shortly back to normal—like everything was okay, and she missed that.

"trust me, I think this is one quest you might actually enjoy staying out of, we have to go present ourself to the gods and convince them to help us." Annabeth admitted.

Percy nodded quickly after, his smile slowly disappearing at the mention of their plan. "Good luck then." He said with a bit of wit, but Annabeth caught his strange hesitance and called him out on it.

"What's wrong Percy?" Percy quickly smiled and reassured her that nothing was wrong, but she wouldn't have any of it. "Come on, something's clearly bothering you, just tell me." She pushed in confusion.

Percy shut his eyes and exhaled sharply, feeling a lot better than he had that morning. "I didn't want to tell you this but… there's no use Annabeth." He mumbled softly clearly not wanting to upset her.

Annabeth frowned and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Percy opened his eyes, they filled with a matter of mixed emotions. "There's no cure… not for demigods," He continued. "I-I don't want you to get your hopes up—"

"W-where is this all coming from Percy!?" Annabeth asked in utter confusion, as she stood up off the chair and began to pace around the room. Percy just watched the wheels in her brain begin to spin completely helpless.

"Will said, Chiron said it… everyones thinking it, we're crazy to think otherwise—" He tried to explain but the blond curt him off. "You mean me… _I'm _crazy… I'm crazy for wanting to help you, for wanting to fight and do something other than sit here and watch you _die!_ I'm crazy?" She nearly shouted in anger and heartbreak, she couldn't utter believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"I-I'm gonna die Annabeth." Percy whispered faintly hoping she didn't catch it but she did. "If it's a week from now or in ninety years, I'm gonna die." She shook her head once her mind process those words and approached once more.

"I love you Wise Girl, okay? I love you so freaking much for wanting to do this." He said; there was so much love and tenderness laced in his voice as he spoke and met her eyes. Annabeth sat back on the chair and helplessly looked back down at him, her heart aching with every word he spoke.

"I jus—I-I don't want to lose you." Annabeth mumbled successfully swallowing back tears, at this point she was so overwhelmed and not wanting to show it she buried her head into the pit of his stomach and hid her face from him.

But Percy shook his head. "You will never lose me." He said that sentence with such clarity and clearness, he almost believed it. "I'll always be here, I promise." He let out even though he wasn't sure it was one he could keep. Annabeth nodded and sat back down in that chair.

He let out a small but deniable yawn.

She knew it herself that he couldn't keep that promise but she choose to ignore that fact and move on.

"I'm sill going though." She said stubbornly. "I don't care what you think Jackson," His subconsciously brought a smile back to Percy's face, how was looking more sleepy but the minute. If it was one thing he couldn't deny, it was Annabeth's stubbornness, you could always count on that.

"I love you." Percy mumbled faintly, Annabeth could tell that the pain medication was taking control because he was getting drowsier by the second. "Get some sleep Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said soothingly as she rubbed his arm in a lulling motion. Percy's eyes drooped as he nodded. They stayed like that for a few seances, and even Annabeth closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence, until he parted his lips and spoke out once more.

"Does my mom know?" He mumbled coherently, but Annabeth understood him."Yeah, your mom is on her way right now." Percy smiled, eyes still closed. "Good."

Annabeth nodded, even though he couldn't see her. The girl was obviously upset, not only with the situation but of the outcomes so far. It only seemed as everyone wanted to control her, tell her what to do. Why couldn't she just trust her gut? Why couldn't she just do what she felt was right?

_This was right… right? Fighting for him? Doing anything to help? Yes. Yes, it was. There would be no other way. What would I do? Let him die before my eyes while I watched? No. I am doing something. _She decided in her mind.

"I love you too."

…

"Rachel?" Thalia asked, walking inside the large, strangely colored cave. "You here?"

_Clank_

"Yeah, one minute!" A voice yells from the back that catches the daughter of Zeus off guard. Thalia nods and takes a look around the radiant walls of the cave. Various creatures and figures are painted on the rock Thalia's eyes wonder from a fighting scene, to a large ship in the corner to a random pink birthday cake in the center.

_I wonder what that's all about?_

More strange noises come from the back causing the demigod more concern. "You okay back there?" She asked approaching the curtain that separated the front from the back.

"Yeah." Rachel sighs pulling back the curtain and entering the room. "Hey, you're Thalia right? Daugther of—"

"Zeus, yeah, something I'm not particularly happy with, can we move on?" Thalia shot out in annoyance, truth was she had a very short patience limit.

"Alrighty," Rachel exhaled caught in a little awkward situation as she pulled on her red hair and drew it back into a ponytail. "I guess you're here for a prophecy then." She pursed her lips and sat down on a rather large bean bag by her side.

"Come, sit down." Rachel instructed Thalia to do the same on the other green bean bag by her side. The huntress did as told without any snarky comment of face. "What now?" Thalia asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh! Well, you ask me 'whats my destiny?', have you never done this before?" The way Rachel said that came off as some sort of tease for the young daughter of Zeus and she scowled. "'course I have. What is my destiny?"

Nothing happened for a moment, Rachel just sat there with complete patience and a smile that painfully pissed Thalia off, but the moment was sort lived and Rachel's mouth soon opened allowing green mist to pour out into Grover, Annabeth, and herself.

It was Annabeth who spoke first. "_Three_ _shall travel north to the goddess of revenge."_

_"And try to fix the god's wrongful avenge"_ Grover finished the sentence for her. Then the small green version of Thalia began. _"When you convince the goddess, it'll be to late"_

The last sentence was carried out by all three of them in perfect unison that seemed to freak Thalia got a little."_he will perish, it is fate." _Then as quickly as it started, the mist disappeared back into Rachel's mouth. It strangely looked as though someone just put life back into her body.

Thalia remained there for a good moment or two trying to process what the prophecy had just told her, especially then end of it; _He will perish, it is fate._

"Well, what did I say?" Rachel asked after a second pulling Thalia back to reality. Thalia frowned not really hearing the redhead for before she got up and swallowed uneasily. "You don't look so well Thalia, was it that bad?" Rachel continued. But Thalia just shook her head.

_Percy is going to die._

_Percy is going to die._

"I-I have to go." The huntress mumbled before basically stabling out of the vibrant cave, that now seemed to give her a headache, and back down the path to the Big House. All she could think about was what she was going to tell Annabeth.

"So where we off to Thunderbolt?" Grover asked rather loudly as Thalia approached the Big House making her roll her eyes at his stupid nickname for her. "Never call me that again." She threatened remembering the reason for joining the hunter's in the first place.

"Are you all packed and ready?" She asked the saytr. He nodded. "Good, is Annabeth?" Grover nodded once more raising the two stuffed backpacks at mid level to show them off. "I asked one of her step sisters to pack for her, she went to sit with Percy… I figured she wouldn't want to leave his side so…"

Thalia nodded. "Good thinking, let's go get Annabeth."

The two walked through the door of the infirmary and all the way to the back where they knew Percy was currently residing in. Once inside they found Annabeth supporting her head with her elbow on the bed, eyes closed, obviously exhausted from the day they all had. Percy was out as well, sleeping peacefully by her side.

"Man, I hate to do this." Grover whispered taking in the sight of both of them. Thalia nodded, trying hard not to be jealous by what she was seeing, sure, she had joined the hunter's and all, and their rules on boy were strict and simply off limits, but surely it wasn't such a bad thing to have someone out there for you. "We have to go, um—I'm gonna talk to Chiron, you get Annabeth to the van, hurry up."

And Thalia mad her uncomfortable exit.

…

"What did that prophecy say?" Annabeth asked climbing in the back of the van, backpack in tow. Thalia answer this only when all three of them were in inside and settled in.

"_Three_ _shall travel north to the goddess of revenge. _

_And try to fix the god's wrongful avenge. _

_When you convince the goddess, it'll be to late._

_ He will perish, it is fate."_

The young huntress didn't even think to meet Annabeth's eyes as she spoke the prophecy, knowing it was exactly the thing she didn't want to hear, but Annabeth remained unfazed by it; like she didn't even hear it.

Grover glanced at his blond friend with a sympathetic look, but Annabeth just shrugged it off. She knew what she felt, she knew to trust her gut. And her gut was telling her Percy was going to be okay. "Are you okay?" He asked wanting to comfort her.

And that's who she was going to believe in, not some prophecy that may have a million different meanings.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm fine."

"You kids are clicked in?" The driver asked turning back to the three. They nodded. "Alright, well where we headed?" He seemed to be asking only Thalia this.

"Next stop, the empire state building." She exhaled.

…

**Hey look chapter three of the new and improved The Golden Room story! Aren't you excited? I know I am! Woot woot! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you think of it! **

**-C **


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV:**

I don't know when i fell asleep but I did. And my dreams, as usual weren't good.

I dreamed that Ethan, was dragging a golden dagger across my chest, and for some reason i couldn't move. I was somehow paralyzed. But trust me, the most scariest part? And no it's wasn't Ethan slicing me to bits, it was that golden blood was coming out of me, and I know for a fact that I'm _not _a god.

The scene slowly drifted into another.

This time, i was in hades throne room. His beady black and red eyes staring into mine. He whispered. _"your time is near nephew, prepare yourself."_

Then right there, I woke up. I was panting like crazy, sweat was running down my face and I was having a hard time breathing.

I saw my father, yes my real one Poseidon, stand up and yell Will's name, until Will ran in with Drake and Owen.

I could feel my chest beginning to tighten, it felt as though some on was trying to suffocate me through the inside, and there was nothing I could do about it, but suffer through it.

I panicked so hard that i tired to see if moving would help, so I tried to get off the cot, only to be pushed down my three pairs of strong hands back down.

I tried to yell at them to get off me, but my throat decided to be sore and dried today, yeah thanks, that nothing came out.

They pushed my head back on the pillow and tilted it upward. "Pressure?" One of them yelled. "130!"

"140!" Owen, well I think it was Owen, yelled.

"Raise it to 160 then go!" Will yelled messing with sometime that was behind my head.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, and now."

Then an oxygen mask was shoved on my face pumping tons of air into me I felt relived. So I let myself relax, but as soon as I did, I felt something being shoved into my arm. And the sharp steel sense of iron came back. My eye's swung open, and went straight to Drake, who was forcing a two inch needle up my arm. I gave him a stricken look -like what the hell are you doing? But he didn't stop, he just gave me a sympathetic look and added more pressure.

I rolled my head slowly back upward, taking Drake and the two inch needle out of my view. and felt, somewhat as lightheaded as a person can feel when they're lying on a cot, breathless. Then that turned into dizziness then to seeing small stars then... Blackness... The last thing I heard was Annabeth's voice that seemed to come out from nowhere. _"Do you think you could fight until tomorrow?... I love you too Seaweed Brain..."_

**Annabeth's POV:**

After Nico parked our car in the Garage across the street, I got a phone call from camp. And yes, i know what your thinking. A cell phone? Really? Doesn't that like attract monsters? Yeah, I does but, I kept it with me this one time so if there's an emergency, Camp can reach me faster.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth!" Will pleaded on the other line. "You and your friends need to hurry..."

"Why?" i stopped walking, then so did Nico and Thalia.

"Just hurry please..."

"Why?" I demanded. "What are you not telling me Will?"

He swallowed then answered. "Percy, he can barely breath by himself, we ordered a ventilator, he cant stay like this forever... He, he'll..."

I managed to understand what he was trying to tell me through his gibberish nonsense. "I get it Will, but please. Try- do anything you can..." I choked out through the thickness of my voice catching.

"We are, but..."

"Please..."

"Okay Annabeth, but no grantees... I have Drake preparing him for a biopsy, and Owen pumping oxygen in his system." He finished.

I frowned but kept moving trying to find the way out of the garage. "Wait, why does Percy need a biopsy?" I asked confused.

"...We need to check how much of his system the poison is eating away. Maybe we could slow it down."

Then all of a sudden, I heard on of Wills helpers yell his name, something about Percy waking...up...

"Will! Will! What's happening?" I demand.

He answers in a distraught tone in his voice. "I'm sorry Annabeth, but I have to go. Emergency."

I stopped in my tracks. "Will don't!"

But a familiar dead tone rang in my ear.

"Annbeth!" I heard Nico say. "What happened? Is he...?"

I shook my head a no. "We need to hurry you guys. Percy probably won't..."

Thalia, nodded then gave a Nico a worried glance.

"Let's go."

Then we ran out of the garage, across the street and through the empire state building's entrance.

It was was close to 11:00 o'clock at night so no one was there, except the sleeping security guard that was pulled into to his rather small desk.

We didn't even bother to be quiet around him when we ran to the elevator doors. But then again, all you could hear was the squeaking of our sneakers running along the marble floors.

We all got inside and Nico found the button to the 600 hundredth floor and stomped on it with his hand.

Soon enough we were boosting up towards Olympus. I literally felt like I was flying, or like the gravity just suddenly disappeared making me feel weight less.

Then **Boom**! The elevator doors exploded open smoothly.

Nico and I ran out, but Thalia waited a few seconds. "Thals? Are you okay?" she nods. I give her a reassuring look and say. "Come on, we should go."

And we all started running up the huge amount of stairs that separated us from the throne room.

I was the first to reach the throne room. I looked around, and saw the gods fighting again. But this time, I want sure what they were fighting about. Zeus, Athena, Hermes and, Aphrodite Fighting. Then you had Apollo, Ares fighting with Artemis and Hephaestus... And the others trying to stop them.

But the one god who stood out the most was Nemesis. She stood next to Zeus with a determine and straight forward looking expression plastered on her face, liked she'd done nothing wrong.

"HEY!" I yelled. All the Gods stopped and stared at me. And some even gasped.

**Sorry its so short! but ill update tommorw!**

**Peace**

**-Carina**

**You**

**Know you**

**Wanna**

**Click**

**That**

**Button**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV:**

"_Hey!" I yelled. All the Gods stopped and stared at me. And some even gasped._

I glared at Nemesis. And she returned the favor right back. It took me a minute, but I finally spoke. "Why'd you do it?" I asked softly.

Nemesis smiled and looked back a Zeus. He then turned to face me and said. "Nemesis wasn't the one to poison the son of Poseidon." He started. His voice seemed to echo off the walls, sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you mean? Percy said it was _her_."

Zeus sighed and sat down on his throne, as if Percy died, it won't really matter at all. "Someone or something who wanted revenge on Percy possessed Nemesis and took the strike."

I nearly wanted to collapse and _die_ right there. Who would want to kill Percy? Okay, clearly a lot of people but, who would really try to kill him? Then I came to a realization. "If whatever possessed Nemesis, used her body to lift the Achilles' curse and poison Percy, then she can put the spell back on." I stated.

Zeus nodded, and rubbed his chin. "Very true daughter of Athena, but that may also not work. We're not entirely sure if the person who lifted the curse has to put it back no matter what its form."

And right there, right at that moment. I lost all _hope_. And I felt like that little piercing in my heart was slowly dying out.

"But we have to try father! We can't just let Percy die like that! If you don't remember, he saved the world!" Thalia angrily yelled.

"I'll go and see what I can do for the little guy. Try extending his days until this creature or person is found." Apollo volunteered, stepping in front of Nemesis.

I nodded. "Thank you Apollo."

"Nemesis, you are going with them, maybe it is not based on form. But like I said I think not." Zeus sighed.

It pained me how much these Gods cared for their hero's. I mean Percy saved the world here. And now in his darkest hours Zeus is slumping down in his throne chair sighing, like he doesn't care.

If Percy would to have died right now, I personally think not one god other than Aphrodite and Poseidon would really care.

But I wasn't gonna stand there and take it. No. So I let it out.

"Do you gods even care if he died?" I screamed at them." Do you even realize that if he didn't save the world, then **you** might not **BE** here? I can't believe how you Gods care so much for your hero's cause, News flash, you don't even do anything! You expect us to go on quests and do your dirty work? And even now, when I ask for help to save the greatest hero of all time's life, you sit slumped in a chair sighing, like there not a care in this world... I can't believe it… You know, people like me used to look up to you. But, now… I don't know…"

And then the tears slipped. I never wanted to cry in front of the gods. I showed weakness. But you know what? I'm not as strong as I used to be right now. So I'm asking the gods to be strong and help me. But no, only Apollo seems willing. Not even my own mother.

I glanced at Thalia and then at Nico, both were silent, and shocked.

Then I heard someone sobbing very silently. It sounded angelic and beautiful in a way. So I looked up and saw Aphrodite, crying in her palms.

Ares, quickly went over to her and asked what was wrong and if I'd upset her.

She detached her palms from her microscopic perfect face and looked straight at me, then at Ares.

"That boy… Percy… he's going to die…" She said between sobs.

And right there I think I _**died**_.

"I scene tragic… love all over you… daughter of Athena…"

I started shaking. "No." I nodded my head. "We need to get back to camp **now**." I said.

"Apollo, Nemesis… please come with us, you're our only hope." Nico said softly.

Both Gods nodded and announced that they will meet us there. I turned to Thalia and Nico. "How long will it take with a car—"

"-We could shadow travel." Nico cut in.

I nodded, try not to say anything- or else my voice would crack again.

"Yeah good idea." Thalia agreed.

I gulped. "Yeah Nico."

"Okay, look at the shadows over there where that pillars are casting." Nico instructed.

We nodded. "Now think of a place you wanna go and run into it. If it dosent work the first time and you crash try again, But _never_ run with your head first." He chuckled. "That brings back some painful headaches." He smiled.

Thalia let out a chuckle and just to show my interest, I half heartedly smiled."

I looked at the shadow in front of me thinking about the infirmary at camp.

"On three. Ready? One…. Two… three!"

And I charged forward. For a moment I thought my body was gonna impact something but then, I felt weight less and free… almost like I could fly. I really wanted to open my eye's; it was really tempting, but I remember last time I did that. Yeah, I was sick for days throwing up everything that entered my system.

As few minutes later when I finally felt the ground beneath my feet I opened my eyes. The familiar sight that danced on vision of Camp Half bloods infirmary was back.

I almost cried in joy that I was back, cause that means I get to see Percy.

But then again, It reminded me of what was happening. Percy was _**dying**_.

I waited till Thalia arrived though, Nico was here already standing next to me. "I think she Hit her head." He laughed.

I faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah, did that one too."

"Oh really? Haha." Nico questioned.

"Three times. Hurt like hell."

Then Thalia appeared next to Nico holding on of her hands on her head. "Owww….. curse you hades."

Nico laughed. "What did I tell you about running head first? Come on Thals, I'll get you some ice for your head." Then they walked inside the infirmary and disappeared behind the wooden doors.

I took a breath, sniffed a couple of times, but eventually. I walked in. And from there I walked my way into Percy's room.

I leaned against the wooden door frame and started shaking when I saw him. There were two unfamiliar tubes running out of his mouth and blue blood pressure thing attached to his upper bicep.

The sight of him made my heart shrink then expand tremendously making it hard for me to breath. I didn't know what to say. Or do, for a matter of fact. So I walked in slowly and made my way towards Percy. At first I thought he was sleeping, but he wasn't.

When he saw me approaching, he smiled, Or tried to smile. "Hey…" I mumbled softly, putting one of my knee's on the cot.

"Hey… yourself Wise girl." He said, but he didn't really sound like himself.

I ran my fingers through his hair gently. "How you feeling seaweed brain?" I asked.

He inhaled and looked up at me. "Not so good Annabeth…"

I nodded. "I know…" I whispered softly hoping he wouldn't hear me. And before I knew it I was tearing up again.

"Come here." Percy said shakily holding out his hands. He'd heard me. I let myself feel Percy's warm embrace as we laid down on the cot holding each other for dear life.

"Percy… you should know that it wasn't Nemesis who poisoned you." He looked at me, and slightly frowned. "What do you… mean?"

"Someone possessed her, someone much more powerful than a god." I finished.

It took him a couple of seconds but he responded. "So someone… much more powerful than a god… wants me dead."

I nodded. I never thought about it that way.

"But don't worry Perc, Apollo and Nemesis are coming, they wanna see if they can help you." I reminded myself.

He nodded. "Hey… did you get my mom?" he asked. Ignoring my other statement. "Your father went to get her, why?"

Percy looked at me, and I could see the pain he was holding in his eyes.

"Because its time." He whispeard softly, I could barely hear him, but I understood his words perfectly.

His words nearly took the _life _out of me. _No,_ Percy not right now.

**BIG CILFHANGER THERE! Sorry to cut it there! I really hoped you liked it..l and I really hope I almost made you cry. I'll be updating tomorrow! Please review! This is a HUGE chapter in this story; but DO NO WORRY…( and no I will not tell you if Percy Survives this or not… muahahah) This story has just begun! There are like 10 or 15 more chapters to it! ( or more?) **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME IF YOU WOULD, AND IF YOU REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER YOU'LL GET A SURPIRSE! (NOT KIDDING) **

**So please, people that care…people that love this story (or like it)… review… and have a heart….**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 –Wish it all away**

Annabeth

_I ran my fingers through his hair gently. "How you feeling seaweed brain?" I asked._

_He inhaled and looked up at me. "Not so good Annabeth…"_

_I nodded. "I know…" I whispered softly hoping he wouldn't hear me. And before I knew it I was tearing up again._

_"Come here." Percy said shakily holding out his hands. He'd heard me. I let myself feel Percy's warm embrace as we laid down on the cot holding each other for dear life._

_"Percy… you should know that it wasn't Nemesis who poisoned you." He looked at me, and slightly frowned. "What do you… mean?"_

_"Someone possessed her, someone much more powerful than a god." I finished._

_It took him a couple of seconds but he responded. "So someone… much more powerful than a god… wants me dead."_

_I nodded. I never thought about it that way._

_"But don't worry Perc, Apollo and Nemesis are coming, they wanna see if they can help you." I reminded myself._

_He nodded. "Hey… did you get my mom?" he asked. Ignoring my other statement. "Your father went to get her, why?"_

_Percy looked at me and I could see the pain he was holding in his eyes._

_"Because its time." He whispered softly, I could barely hear him, but I understood his words perfectly._

_His words nearly took the__life__out of me.__No,__Percy not right now._

Percy

I didn't know how to say this. But I knew I had to. "Because its time Annabeth." Her became glassy and she shifted on the bed. "What do you mean it's time Percy?"

I looked at her and she got the message. I didn't have to explain, I didn't have to really tell her. But she knew. I looked away from her and closed my eyes. I could feel my tears soaking through my eyelids, as they fell down.

I turned my head to look at Annabeth who looked so beautiful when she worried. Her eyes were so sad and almost empty from all the pain I've caused her.

She placed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, like I was the only thing that really mattered to her. I turned my head towards her and placed it on hers, returning the gesture.

As I listened to the ticking form the clock, and the silence of the room. Everything seemed to speed up. But as time began to speed, so did my time here. My head began to spin, I could barely make out what was in front of me and my heart felt like it was pounding against my wounded chest, making it harder to breathe. Even with the respirator that was running down my throat.

Annabeth quickly noticed my struggle as she got to her original position of on knee on my bed.

"Percy? Percy!" She panicked as her hands hovered around me. "Please stay with me! Percy?"

Now I couldn't hear her as clear, but I still understood what she was trying to make out. I tried to stay wake and not let the blackness take me again. But it was hard, and I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted it to end. I wanted _me_ to end at that moment. So it did.

As I heard those last words I thought about what would happen to all the people I loved when I was gone. I opened my eyes and took what I think was the last time I would ever see Annabeth. She was Crying, and pleading me to stay.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I strained myself so much to at least blurt out something that I wouldn't be surprised I would die right there.

But in the end, I managed. I swallowed and finally I said it, as she reached for my hand.

"I'm so in love with you Annabeth Chase." I smiled, then let my head plop on the soft pillows and let the blackness swallow me whole.

The wind carried the message. Percy Jackson is dead.

_**Hi you guys soooo sorry I didn't update in like a whole MONTH, but my laptop crashed and I had to get it fixed. But this time it took a lot of time. And also I'm sorry that's its short, but I will update tommarow.! Love ya guys and REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>ANNABETH<br>He was gone. He died right in front of my eye's. He died right in front of me. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I didn't get a chance to tell him how much he meant to me. I didn't get a chance to tell my best friend I loved him one more time.  
>I laid next to what was left of him on the small cot in the room that it happened, just gazing at his peaceful features, knowing that he wasn't in pain anymore. I was happy about that, but I was torn, damaged, broken, and empty inside. My best friend, my boyfriend, the guy who seemed to make my world balance was dead. So I cried, knowing that there was nothing I could do. It seemed as though a part of me died with him.<br>Behind me I heard a pair of heavy footsteps, stop. I took the person a few seconds to even say something.  
>"Annabeth?"<br>I frowned and turned the other way, towards the unfamiliar voice.  
>Apollo. I didn't say anything. He appeared in his of course human size, with a small but noticeable frown on his face.<br>"Is he-?" He asked as he looked straight into my eye's. I nodded in rewinds and he stayed in his frozen state.  
>Apollo looked down at the old Oak wood, then back up at me. Then after what seemed like hours, but only minutes he spoke.<br>"Daughter of Athena, I have a plan."  
>I continued crying, and looked up at him. I wanted to say, A Plan? Really? Percy's dead and you have a plan? For what exactly? Bringing him back to life? Yea right. But instead I said. "No thanks, what's the point Percy's dead. It's not like you have a plan for bringing him back to life." I hiccuped through my tears.<br>Apollo leaned against the door frame after he backed out. "Yeah, actually, I do. And it'll work."  
>I stared at him confused.<br>"Annabeth, you just have to do what I say. When you hear a chime ring, distract Percy from everything and calm him down. I'll try to get here faster this time. Got that?"  
>I nodded, but I didn't know what he mean. How could I distract Percy when he's dead? And how could I listen for a chime when I couldn't even hear myself cry sometimes? I didn't make sense but I nodded in agreement.<br>Then he left out the door. I started to get up to call him back but suddenly, everything went dark. I blinked then opened my eye's when I saw a light from the inside of my pupils.  
>I looked around, everything looked pretty much the same. The white cabinets were still the same, with the same things on them. The window was still open allowing the the heavy wind in. Then I looked over at the door hopping that Apollo would come back, but soon got distracted from the two uneasy coughs that came behind me.<br>"Percy?" I turned around and look at the guy who made my world balance.  
>His eye's were half open, and he tried to smile. "Annabeth." He managed his words coming out crocky. I ran to his side and kissed him. "Your alive." I whispered. He looked at me funny and managed a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be alive?" He asked. "I just went to sleep." He chuckled.<br>I looked into his bright blue and green irises, and shook my head. "Never mind that Seaweed Brain."  
>He laughed and looked back at me. "I love you Wise Girl, never forget that." He smiled. I nodded and responded. " I won't."<br>Then he scooted himself to the right and patted his hand motioning me to come. I smile and did as told. I couldn't help but remember what Apollo said. "when you hear a chime, distract him from everything, and try to clam him down." What did that mean?  
>Then right on time I heard it, as Percy started to have a cough attack, the tiny dinging of a chime, Rang.<br>I could make out its small ringing through Percy's attack, but before I could realize what the ring of the chime meant, I quickly grabbed Percy's hands and tried to calm him down.  
>"Percy?" I panicked. He started gagging and trying to make out 'can't breath' through it all. And I figured it out.<br>Apollo changed back time, Percy didn't know about the respirator because he never died. Well he did but Apollo got in his sun chariot and drove it backwards , so Percy's fighting the vent, he didn't realize before that there was a tube running down his throat because he was just waking up and was still sore but now...  
>I looked at Percy in horror. "Percy! You have to stop! You have to stop fighting it! Stop fighting the respirator!" I yelled.<br>But it was useless. He continued gagging and panicking. And i thought I had lost all hope again. Until i remembered what Percy told me a while ago.  
>When he was bathing in the Styx river, and had to think of one that that pinned him to the earth. He thought of me.<br>"Percy! Do you remember when you were in the Styx and you had to think of a point that pins you down to earth? Remember what you thought of? Well, do it again. Think. Remember, Please." I cried. Stroking his cheek.  
>He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed them. "Percy? Do you hear me?"<br>After a few seconds of continues gagging and panicking. He stopped and looked at me. Not daring to look away. I could see the pain and fear in his gorgeous eye's.  
>And after a few seconds of that, he just went limp.<br>The two monitors he was hooked up to started going off. And everything seemed as it was crashing around me. Will and Owen came running in telling me I should back away. And I realized he was going into shock.  
>When I backed out the door, i ran into someone. I looked up ready to say I'm sorry, but when I did, I found Apollo smiling at me. "It worked Annabeth, good job, now go sit outside while we work on him." With that he ran inside Percy's room and closed the door.<br>And I was left all alone, or so I thought. I heard two pairs of footsteps, one heavy and one light. And before I could turned around to see who it was I was embraced into a warm welcoming hug. I smelled her warm homey scent and I knew who it was. Sally Jackson.

_**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a concussion, cuz I smashed my head on a tree branch. (damn tallness) and u know when u have a concussion u can't watch tv or the computer, cuz it'll hurt ur Brian cells, anyways hope u liked it! And I need at least 5 more reviews to update! Thanks and review!  
>PS sorry for the big cliffhanger.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow! I LOVE you guys! One day I check the reviews and its 33, and the today I check, and its 44! Well I really hope that will happen again. And don't worry this story is SOOOO NOT over. I have like 15 more chapters at least. P.S when you read this open a Tab, go on YouTube and listen to "Days Like This" by Kim Taylor. **_

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

**ANNABETH**

"How is he? How's my boy Annabeth?" Sally said letting go of me. I took a breath, and explained what had happened the last few days, but decided to leave out the 'Percy dying and Apollo turning back time so I can save him' part, so she won't feel like a horrible mother for not being there for her son.

"Annabeth, please tell me he'll be okay" Sally pleaded sitting down on a chair. I sat down next to her and looked up. "It's really bad Ms. Jackson." I whisper, gulping.

She looked at me and I looked at the pain and fear in her eyes that were screaming with no choice. But I still patted her back and feed her lies. "But, I promise you he's gonna be okay… I promise." I reassured her, well more like I reassured myself.

Then I leaned back against the wall and did what I could, wait.

But after a couple hours of hearing nothing from either Owen or Apollo, I decided to take a walk with Thalia on the beach. Get some air to stabilize myself.

"How's your head Clumsy?" I asked Thalia. She sneeared then laughed. "Fine." She replied. "How's Percy?" She gulped.

I stayed silent.

"So what really happened back in there Annabeth?" Thalia asked looking straight into my eyes. "I know you're not telling me something." She continued. "How?" I questioned.

"Well the look on your face spells scared and empty. I think I would know something happened back there Annabeth."

But I stayed silent until I found a big rock to sit on and explain. "Thal's . . . H-he died." I said looking into the oceans deep sea green endless waves.

Thalia' head shot up and she looked at me. "What do you mean? I thought-"

"Yeah, he's alive now." I say nodding my head. Thalia frowned. "Annabeth, I'm pretty sure that you can't come back to life after you die . . . well only if Hades it feeling generous, which is.. un _never._" She continued.

I smiled and looked up at her confused face. "I know."

Then her frown deepened. "Then how-.."

"Apollo."

Her confused frown was still plastered on her face, which made me laugh a little. But I didn't bother explaining the whole thing, I'm not sure I wanted to explain, so I turned my head back towards the ocean and stayed silent. I think Thalia got the message.

**. . . **

**PERCY**

What was happening to me? Where was am I ? HELLO? Anyone there? I was now I'm a endless ocean of dark dangerous water that I couldn't control. And, I was stricken panicked.

The violent waves trashed me around like a drag doll making me gasp for air. Something I never had to do before. The piercing cold was targeting my body, and I felt like I was being electrocuted.

But where I? I had to get out… where do I get out? How do I get out? I was lost. For the first time in my short 16 years of life. I was completely lost, with no help from any Wise Girl, or my Best friend Satyr.

But after a few tosses there and here. A light seemed to appear from above me, shining this cruel dark deadly ocean.

It shined so bright I had to close my eye, but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't look away. I needed to know what was gonna happen next. The light Ate away the deadly ocean and I could see what was really in front of me.

I found that I opened my eyes… well… my real eyes. I found myself in the Infirmary's version of a ICU, with Owen, Drake and Apollo slowly hovering above me.

"Owen?..." I managed. But it barely came out. I wanted to ask him what happened, and why Apollo was here… but I couldn't make it out. It was like something was pushing down on my throat. . . well actually… something WAS pushing down on my throat. I found that I couldn't breathe again. But I was just breathing a second ago… how-.. is that possible?

But my time was short lived. I was dropped back into the endless deadly ocean.

**. . .**

**ANNABETH**

I leaned my back against the rock, looking at the endless ocean, thinking about Percy.

It only seems as though yesterday we were on our first quest off to save the world from the gods themselves. But that was years ago.

This is a day he'll never remember. But never forget. But for me I'll always remember, always.

"Annabeth!"

"Annabeth!"

I turned towards the voice and stood up. Nico.

"Annabeth! You have to come! Its Percy!..." He continued grabbing my arm towards the Infirmary.

"What happened? Is he alright?" I asked, panicky.

We stopped, and Nico gave a strong brotherly hug as he sniffed, and nodded his head. "Annabeth, h-he..he slipped into a Coma."

It took me a minute to catch on. "Wait-wait what?" then I made a run for it. I ran straight to the Infirmary and into his room, to find. . .

"Percy." I whisper.

He was laying in the cot, with a tube down his throat, white tape running down his chin keeping the tube in place, and a blue sphygmomanometer taking his blood pressure.

I quickly ran to his side and held his hand. "Oh Percy, please wake up… I don't know what I could do without you…"

_**I need at least 10 more reviews to update! Love you guys!**_

_**-carina**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Sometimes when you're young, you think nothing can hurt you, it's like being invincible... your whole_ life _is ahead of you and you have big plans, big plans... to find your perfect match... the one that completes you... but as you get older, you realize it's not always that easy... it's not until the end of your life that you realize that the plans you made were simply plans… because at the end when you're looking back instead of forward, you want to believe that you made the most of what life gave you, you want to believe that you're leaving something good behind… you want it all to have mattered. Albert Camus once wrote, "Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?"_

Sally, Thalia, Nico, Chiron and Grover all came, to see it for themselves. They couldn't believe it. Their hero, their best friend, their son, the person they thought was invincible. . was laying in a coma right before their very eyes. And what could they do? Nothing. So I ask you. What would you do? What would you do if you were in a position similar to this one? Where, your hero, your true love, your whole world, was simply taken away from you, taken to an endless, motionless sleep. Not knowing when they would wake up, or when they would departure from the world around you. What would you do? What could you do?

"_Nothing. . ."_

I've looked at Percy for the last two days, And not one movement. Not even a eye blink. No sign that he's still here, That there's something still inside him. Not one little movement that pines him to this earth.  
>The only thing that happens is the respirator Owen and Apollo have him on. It's a sound I'll never get used to. It makes him look desperate for a breath of air and. . .for his life... A-and that's not the Percy i know. The Percy i know, is funny, and crazy, and sweet, and charming, and. . . My best friend. . . My boyfriend. . . M-my, everything.<br>I just can't imagine life without him.  
>I break down crying right there. But I'm comfortable with it, only Sally and Thalia are here.<br>Thalia came today for the first time, and off all the years I've known her, i've never seem her so . . . Confused, and lost. She looked like she could burst into tears any minute now. And that defiantly isn't like Thalia.  
>As soon as she saw me break down, she and Sally grabbed me by the arms and dragged me outside.<br>"Oh Annabeth. . ." Thalia cried. "Come on, please don't cry, you know Percy better than anyone, he's tough, he's a fighter, he'll be okay." she whispered.  
>I nodded my head. "I miss him so much." I sobbed.<br>"Annabeth, are you sure staying in there is a good idea?" Sally asked. I nodded.  
>"I can't leave him Mrs.J, he's my best friend... M-my... Everything." I continued, whispering the last word.<br>Mrs.J patted my back and said she needed to find Owen.  
>So i paid my attention to Thalia. "Annabeth, you haven't slept in two days. You have to sleep sometime, or at least eat something!" Thalia said in tears. "Please, take a break." she continued.<br>I shook my head in disagreement. "It's not fair Thalia! He doesn't get a break!. . .he can't just suddenly wake up and get coffee when ever he wants... He's . . . Lost, trapped... Somewhere..." I said all of a sudden sleepily.  
>Then I plopped to the floor asleep.<br>THALIA  
>I caught Annabeth before she fell to the ground and with the help of Owen, who injected her full of a day supply of sleeping meads, took her back to Percy's room and laid her down on the couch.<br>"Sorry Annabeth, but you really needed your rest, I know I'm gonna get my ass kicked when you wake up." I say looking at her, then at Mrs. Jackson who still couldn't believe what was happening.  
>"Mrs. Jackson?" I asked. She wiped her tears. "Yes?" she answered.<br>"Are you okay?" as soon as that came out, I mentally slapped myself. "I mean, do you need anything?"  
>She shook her head a no.<br>And continued to stare at Percy, hoping he would change his position every time she looked at him. It almost made me jealous of the seaweed brain, at least he has a mother who, cares for him and loves him. I Sometimes find my self wishing that, that could be me in his place. So someone could look at me the same way Sally was looking at him.  
>"You wanna know why I named him Percy?" Mrs. Jackson asked out of nowhere. I turned my head in her direction, giving her my full attention.<br>"I hoped he would lead a long fulfilled life, like the great Precious, that he would be happy for a long time, but I was kidding myself. . . " Sally cried.  
>I let her mourn or a few second before I said anything. "Sally?" I started. "It's not the end for him. I can feel it." I said, it wasn't completely true, but I had to say something.<br>Yeah if he died, there would always be this feeling of unacomplishment, and . . .an-and this empty feeling, but he would finally be at peace, he would be safe, and somewhat happy- and he wouldn't suffer anymore.  
>Oh my Gods, I can't believe I'm thinking this way. . .<br>Who am I becoming Thalia?

NARRATOR  
>So the plot begins. . .<br>Somewhere in Percy's comatose state, he finds a break. A small deserted island he can rest on. He sits there in the darkness of the night and thinks of how he got there.  
>Was it his decisions? His actions? Was it even his fault? He stares at the violent black ocean before him and tries to come up with an answer. And after thinking for hours, he's come up with nothing.<br>So he whispers, hoping someone would hear. "What am I gonna do?"  
>He's familiar with his question, for he's used it many times before when he was put in a life or death situation. But the question would always serve for two people. "What are we gonna do?" Not, What am I gonna do.<br>So he face the Hard earned truth. He was alone, and no one, not even Annabeth, could save him now. It was sad, but what he thought.  
>He sighs and holds his head in his hands hoping for an answer.<br>But instead, without even noticing, a giant wave starts to form behind him. And after a few minutes it grew into a small tsunami.  
>When he finally see's it, it's too late. The giant wave dragges him and sucks him under the black death waters below.<br>And after that, nothing. All you hear is the thrashing of the violent waves as they collide with each other.  
>But after a few minutes you notice that the water is starting to grow still. And in a mere of seconds, it's absolutely still. Its like a silent dark lake in the middle of the night.<br>But soon you hear a little swishing noise cutting through the still silence, as a body emerges from the water and floats still facedown, on the surface for the now deadly silent waters.  
>And yes, you guessed correct. The figure was the one and only Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Dead in his own territory. Drowned by the ocean in his own state of mind.<br>THALIA  
>I continued sitting in Percy's room for the rest of the night. Sally went to take a shower in the big house, and of course Annabeth was still sleeping.<br>And once again, I found my self staring at him. His still position made my heart break, I couldn't believe it was actually him laying here broken. I mean he's supposed to be invincible, nothing is suppose the hurt him. But again, here he is, in a coma. Stupid Nemesis.  
>I look at the time and it's already 4am. And watch as the second hand run the full sixty seconds around the clock.<br>46...47...48... Then all of a sudden, the blue sphygmomanometer around Percy's right, upper bicep starts beeping like crazy.  
>I get up and run to his side checking what in the he'll was going on.<br>After I saw his blood pressure drop severely from the sphygmomanometer I ran out the door to find Owen.  
>"Owen! OWEN! " I screamed, and panicked.<br>Finally I saw him run from the supply room to Precy's.  
>"What happen?" he yells.<br>"His blood pressure just dropped down to 30!" I panted.  
>He nodded and asked to to get Apollo. I ran out of the infirmary, and down to the camps Bon fire, there I found Apollo and we raced back to the infirmary.<br>"What happened Owen?" Apollo asked. "Blood pressure dropped to 30, and now, 15..." he looked worried.  
>I could see the panic in Owens eye's, as his father told him to get the pads.<br>"Thalia, I want you to get Sally, and stay outside. Don't come back in until we tell you it's okay." I nodded and turned to leave when I saw Annabeth sleeping from the corner of my eye.  
>"What about Annabeth?" I asked.<br>He shook his head. "We don't have the time to move her, she'll stay here." he finished.  
>I nodded and took one last look at Percy. "Cya hero." I whispered, then left. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay you guys! Here is the 10__th__ chapter! But first… some off you here on FanFiction might be a little confused on how Sally's mother got into camp with the golden Fleece… OKAy its really simple. Chiron Summoned her in… that's it! Well enjoy! _

**Chapter 10 -**

**Annabeth**

_**Annabeth's Voice over:**_

"_What's the most amazing thing you ever saw? Was it something big or something small? Something old, Or something new? Or maybe, just maybe, it's something you haven't seen yet."_

You wanna know the most amazing thing I ever saw? I don't know. It's a simple but tragic answer. And it's the truth.

I heard noises around as I woke up from the couch. I looked around from where I heard the noises where coming from, Will, Owen, and Apollo were fidgeting above Percy doing something I couldn't see.

I slowly and cautiously walked over to them, and asked what happened. Apollo glanced at Will and he took me over back to the couch to explain.

"Percy's blood pressure dropped dangerously low, because of the medication we have him on, he had an allergic reaction to it. All we have to do know I switch his medication and—"

"Will! He's waking up!" Owen cried out. Will and I then ran back to Percy. "This is not good." Apollo frowned. I looked at him in disbelieve. "What do you mean this is not good. He's finally waking up." I cried excited.

"He's gonna fight the vent, Annabeth. This is not—"

Percy opened his eyes and started violently coughing. As soon as I saw this I started panicking. "Percy! Percy please clam down!" I yelled at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and continued coughing.

"HE's GOING INTO SHOCK!" Will yelled. I've heard about people going in to shock, it's like their bodies are playing havoc with them.

I quickly grabbed his hand and whispered. "Perc, its Annabeth, I'm right here Seaweed Brain… and I'm not going anywhere. Just please stay with me…" I pleaded desperately.

After a few seconds of murmuring more soothing things into Percy's ear he seemed to calm down, as I caught a breath of relive. He had open his eyes back up and looked at me. "Hey. . . you need to calm down so Owen, Will and Apollo can work on you okay?" I whispered.

He didn't say or do anything but continued to staring into my eyes. But I got the message. Okay.

And after a few minutes I was still looking at him, he closed his eyes now though, probably from the tiring bright lights above him. But I still held his hand. I still sat there next to him, through it all.

In the end Apollo had announced that they needed to have Percy on a light, drug-induced coma so the infection from the poison in his lung can be cleared without any difficulties with the new medicine.

"How long will you keep him like that?" I ask.

Will shrugged. "Don't know, depends on him, and how fast that infection will be cleared."

"But I'll tell you what I do know, I know that if that infection is not cleared by in the next two days, we're gonna consider taking him to an actual Hospital."

I frowned. "You can't take that risk Will, if the doctors there find out he has salt in his blood, they'll drain it all out (The Salt) ,then he'll really die."

This time Will frowned. "What do you mean, really die Annabeth?"

I mentally slapped myself. Crap, Annabeth think of something fast. "Don't answer my question with another question!" I yelled at him.

"Look Annabeth, that's all I know. I'm not some psychic who can tell the future, maybe you should talk to Rachel about this." He responded calmly and left the room. "You know Rachel can't do that!" I yelled behind him.

Apollo, and Owen followed, but before Apollo could leave the room, I stopped him.

"Can't you mummer some strange Greek words and make this go all away, like you did to me after the War last year?" I asked. Apollo looked at me and somewhat smiled.

"I can't Annabeth, this is Gods Poison, only the God who poisoned him can undo it." He stated.

"Well, what about traveling back in time? Maybe I could save him from actually getting poisoned." I said.

"Look Annabeth, I know I'm the god of the Sun Chariot and A Healer, but I can't fix all the world's problems. You have to at least put it in your head that most problems don't have a solution. And I'm starting to think this is one of them.

I Stared at Apollo in disbelieve. He's given up hope.

"And if I time travel back to when all this happened, days ago, the mortals would notice, everyone would notice. Then we'll probably be exposed. And we don't need that right now. I'm sorry how this happened, but you need to understand that this problem might not be fixable. And that's the way it is." And he left.

He left me staring into the air in shock.

UnFixable?

. . .

I sat in a chair next to Percy's bed and held his hand. Once again, he was in deep sleep, and not by choice.

"Hey Perc, I know you can't really here me right now, but could you—just stop giving us scares okay?" He didn't replied or anything. Nothing, just kept sleeping.

Then someone knocked on the door frame. "Hey Annabeth." Grover. I quickly got up and embraced him in a hug.

"How is he?" He asked as we then walked back over to sleeping Percy. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "He's getting a little better, right now Apollo wants him on a drug-induced-coma so the infection from the poison in his lung can clear." I say looking at him.

"But, enough talking about Percy. Where have you been? What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while Grover."

Grover took a seat on the couch and smiled. "Well, first of all. You haven't seen me because you don't want to leave this room." Then his face got serious. "But get this Annabeth. You remember what Nemesis told you back in the throne room?" I nodded suddenly getting intersected. "Well, I was doing a little research, and it turns out she was telling the truth. Someone possessed Nemesis's body when she poisoned Percy. I saw it with my own eyes." I stared at him in shock. "What? So that's why she didn't come here to see if she can help Percy."

"Yep, and get this She was talking to someone, I didn't see then so I don't know who they were, and she said something about the final stages. . . I have no idea what she meant, but then I heard her say poison."

I stared at Grover frowning. "So what are you saying exactly?" I asked.

Grover sighed and looked sternly at me. "I'm saying that this…" he pointed at Percy with his head. I turned and looked at him then back at Grover. "Might be the beginning of the final stages, remember Annabeth? I only take a week for Gods poison to kill a Demi-God off." He gulped.

I nodded. "yeah I know, but Grover, he isn't just a Demi-God! He's—he's Percy Jackson, the guy who saved the world, the guy who—"

"I know Annabeth, but in the end he's still a Demi-God, nothing else."

I sighed defiantly. "I know. . ." defensless, silent tears were now falling down my stained cheeks.

"Percy's been in here for five days Grover."

Grover sighed and looked back at Percy, he was still the same.

"Only 2 days Left..."

**Annabeths Voice over:**

_What's the most amazing thing you ever saw? Was it something big, or something small? Something old, Or something new?" Or maybe, just maybe, it's something you haven't seen yet. And for me, it's something I haven't seen yet._

**Sooo! Sorry for the long update but I've been busy! Im helping my mom's best friends with her Wedding… yay! Anyways review! Love you guys! :P**

**Forever and Always,**

**Carina**


	11. Chapter 11

The golden room

Chapter 11

ANNABETH

So tonight, I decided I would sleep in my cabin. I missed my half-sisters and half-brothers, and missed my bed. Trust me, sleeping in that room is pretty hard. Why? Cause the ventilator Percy's on, makes a horrible Swishing noise. You never get used to that. And it also doesn't help that that couch is made from some really hard and crunchy pillows..

Anyways as I fell asleep, I got to thinking. I might have an answer to Percy's poisoning. Cause you see last night I had this dream.. I was in this golden room, I have no idea where i was but the place did seem familiar. I don't why though.. Weird.

So I was in this golden room, barely lite and all. And There in the middle stood Nemesis, but something abut her was off. Something wasn't normal.

Anyways, she stood there posed strong and tall like a model. Until she saw me, she murmured a f  
>ew words in Latin, that I couldn't comprehend at the moment, then smiled cruelly at me and yelled. "Do your worst."<p>

From the way her voice sounded, I could tell this wasn't her. It was the possessor. It was back. As soon as I realized it wasn't really Nemesis anger filled my very core. I suddenly found myself quickly running towards her with my dagger in place. And before I even see what was happening, Percy appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Nemesis had him in her clutches. She quickly wrapped her arm around him with a dagger in her hand, and positioned the knife against his neck as she pulled his head back with the other.

I quickly stopped in my place, panting hard, and just realizing what was happening. There I stood in my place, and there I found myself powerless.

"Don't make a move, daughter of Athena, yeah Demi-God, who's the powerless now?" She laughed.

"What do you want?" I spat at her in complete disgust.

She kept her eyes trained on Percy as if he were to escape any second. I looked at him too, and for the first time I noticed, he didn't look like himself, he was extremely pale and look strained and tired, as if sometime of force was forced apon him.

"My dear annabeth, I wish only to grant my masters wish. Kill Percy Jackson." she whispered.

Everything then went silent for a second, you could almost feel the desperateness in the air.

But the silence was soon over, as behind me Grover yelled. "WELL YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TRY HARDER YOU OLD WITCH!"

"Annabeth DUCK!"

I quickly ducked and look above me to see one of Grovers fake crutches fly above my head.I smiled inside, good old grover to save the day.

I stood up after the crutch flew away and hit Nemesis in the face. I watched as Percy fell out of her grasp and crashed on the floor. But he slowly got up and used the little powers that he still had, and drowned the Witch.

I watched as the water flew above us and exploded as it hit Nemesis, the waves look huge and powerful, even though Percy did not. The crashed in to Nemesis exploding somehow. It stayed like that like that for a minute, until the waves quickly disappeared and left a lifeless Nemesis lying soaking wet on the golden cold floor.

From then on, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I heard Grover screaming Percy's name, Nico and Thalia quickly rushing to his side.

I turned my head around and found my friends scattered above Percy. And in a moment, a second of time I was one of them there.

Percy was motionless on the floor. Grover kept repeating he has no plus, Thalia was crying over him and Nico stood there speechless, his mouth hung open as he was feeling Percy's soul go down to the underworld.

"Annabeth! THE POTION! Give me the potion! Now! Remember what Asclepius said! If we give his to Percy in his greatest time of need..."

I opened my sack and raced through it to find the clear potion. As soon as I found it in my endless sack, I uncapped it and placed it between Percy's lips. I watched as the whole small tube was empty. We all sat there anxiously waiting for Percy to wake up, or at least a sign to tell us that it somehow worked. But nothing.

We sat there for minutes, maybe ten or maybe 30 I don't know how long we sat there, but it seemed like a lifetime.

I sat next to him and held his hand. "We made it this far Seaweed Brain, come one don't give up on us.." I whispered.

. . . . . .suddenly I felt something shifting, and I felt something in Percy's hand come back to life. But then a glowing light from somewhere emerged from Percy's chest, quickly growing around all of him.

The light was so bright you needed to close your eyes or risk getting blind, but something about the light told me this wasn't just a regular light bulb. I felt it in the air around me.

After I felt the warmth around me disappear I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Percy again.

But this time, his eyes were open. And he look perfectly fine, he wasn't pale or looking extremely tired anymore... He looked... Normal. In fact he even stood up on, and handed me his hand.

I smiled at him and took it.

"Percy..."

He smiled back at me. "Your okay.." I whispered.

He nodded. And that was it. I was awakened by Thalia tugging on my arm, telling me To get up.

Yeah, that was pretty much it. But, now I know that Asclepius has the potion that can save Percy, or know where and how to get it. And that's a great start on this new quest.

_Next Morning_

PERCY

So I was Forbidden to set foot on the ground today. Yeah, I woke up and found a tube forced down my throat and if I might add, I little lost and off balance. Anywho, I quickly made a hand motion to Thalia who was awake and hadn't noticed my wakening.

But As soon as she saw me she ran out of the room and got Will and Owen, who asked me how I was feeling. I managed to tell them I was fine and to get this thing out of my throat soon or I was really gonna die on them...

They laughed and it was all funny and happy in till I noticed Annabeth was here. But I couldn't ask any questions anymore since Will was already telling me to relax. "Can you feel your throat at all Percy?" I shook my head. He nodded and positioned him sled above me from behind then instructed me to cough and gag.

I did as told. Will was holding my head still as Owen started slowly pulling the tube out. To be honest with you. I sorta lied when I said I couldn't feel my throat. I just wanted this thing outta my throat right now, I didn't really think of how much it would hurt. I just wanted it out, instantly.

I sorta felt the tube running up my throat, it only rubbed uncomfortably against the sides of my throat as it was being pulled out.

Hey I didn't really care, that tube has been down my throat for days, even if i was asleep or unconscious, it was uncomfortable. And now I'm super gals outs outta my throat.

As soon as the horrible tube was out of there, i took a deep. I mean DEEP breath and smiled. But then I realized it desperately needed water and asked Owen to get me some. But I turned out as soon I ask turned to him, there he was water in hand. I smiled a thanks at him and drank all of it.

After I finished the water I turned back to Owen, handed him the empty glass and asked. "How did you know?" my voice came out rusty and horse.

He smiled back at me as I rested against my soft soft pillow.

"Hey, your not the only Demi-God who needed to be put in a Vent.." He laughed.

I nodded and gave him a thoughtful grinn. "Nice to know.."

"Uhum.. Now listen to Will, he has a few things he needs to say and do before we leave." I nodded, talking wasted too much of my energy.. I turned my head in the other direction as Owen left and and I gave Will my ears.

"Okay Perc, so first of all, even though your off the Vent doesn't mean your all better and you can get on with your life no sorry mate, so you'll still have toward this, just in case." He placed the nasal channel tube back around my face. The tube ran under my nose and around my ears.

I have him an annoyed look. "Yeah, yeah I know I hate that too mate, but it's necessary..anyways, last thing Chiron told me to inform you with some valuable information about Gods Poison that he thinks you might not know and you should. Gods Poison takes 7 days to kill a Demi-God. That means you have one more day."

I stared at him with a terrified expression. One more day? But i thought I was getting better!

"But..." he continued. Thank gods theres a BUT!

"Your not a regular Demi-God, your son of one of the Big Three. That means you hold more power and invincibility than normal Demi-Gods. So, it takes twice as long for the poison to damage your whole system... Look.. I don't want to be the one to say this, but you have a week left unless a cure pops up."

I nodded, and patted his arm with the strength I had left. "Thanks Will."

He smiled sadly back at me and left.

Thalia quickly ran up to me and gave me a shocking hug. "Oh thank gods your alright Jackson! Annabeth will be so glad your off the vent."

I gave her a quick smile, but it turned into a frown. "Speaking of Annabeth. Where is she?" I asked. Ugh bad idea, my throat feels like someone just ran a Harley through it. Ughh...

"She's sleeping back in her cabin. She couldn't sleep here last night. But I'll get her." Thalia stood up and stared to leave before I realized my mom was also here, I just couldn't see her.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"I'll get her too, shes out side talking to Chiron."

I nodded and gave a a really quick smile. I'm getting way to tired of smiling. Literally,

Thalia left out the door, and also left me and my thoughts alone. Bad idea. So I decided just to think abut the bright side of things and wait on my mom and Annabeth.

Until something else caught my attention. I heard my dad whispering in head. "Close your eyes Percy.., close your eyes." he soothed me... I found my eye slowly dropping as I started dozing off. And as soon as I did.

I dreamed the unthinkable.

All I could think was. Holy Seacow.

**Hey guys! It me ! CARINAAA! Anyways im soo sorry I haven't been updating but now, I'll try to update every week. Or ever other day! ** Love you! and thank you guys for helping me reach OVER 100 REVIEWS! YAY! :P


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Percy**

_"Close your eyes Percy… close your eyes." he soothed me... I found my eye's slowly dropping as I started dozing off. And as soon as I did._

_I dreamed the unthinkable._

_All I could think was. Holy Seacow._

**-PERCY'S DREAM-**

I was in a cold dark room, people were screaming in the background like they were being tortured. The more I began to look around, the more I became aware of my surroundings.

I was in some type of old rusty cell, and my ears were popping which probably meant we were low underground somewhere.

I wasn't the only one there though. As I turned around I saw something that I hoped I would never see again. There was a big life size wooden box, it was shaped a long rectangle—sort of like a rectangular coffin. The lid was thrown on the other side of the cell. And Chiron leaned over the box, as if she were talking to it.

Why should I be worried you ask? Well I wouldn't be if it weren't for the GLOWING GOLD COLOR that was shining brightly from the box.

The only other place I ever saw that was when Luke was talking to Kronos while he was regaining his strength. Then I realized that I was in tartarus, in Kronos's cell. And he was reforming again.

"Get me Percy Jackson's body and I will reward you with only the finest." Kronos's voice came out raspy and rough. "My lord, I have already poisoned the boy. It will only take a matter of days before he dies." Chiron spoke. But once again, it wasn't Chiron. I recognized its voice, it was the possessor, but this time on another form. I Chiron's body.

"I need him in a matter of hours NOT DAYS!" Kronos boomed.  
>Chiron backed away from the box uneasily. "My lord, I have taken the boy's Achilles curse off, it will only last one more night before it comes back. When I does I will strike again, but I need to know where his weak spot is. Surely you know it." The Possessor said through Chiron's mouth.<p>

Kronos laughed as much as he could. "Search through Chiron's mind, he might have the answer. If not. Then the girl's Annabeth. Posses her body, search through her mind and have her kill him." Kronos laughed.

Chiron/ the Possessor looked unsure, but then managed to nod his head. "Very well my Lord, so be it. I will return with the boy's body in a matter of days."

"YOU foolish little shape shifter… I said hours!" Kronos screamed from his box.

"I will bring you the boy's body in a matter of time my Lord, in a matter of hours is impossible."

**-End Of Dream-**

"Percy… Perc.. Percy!" some yelled.

I shifted in my bed but opened my eyes. Owen was standing next to my bed shaking me by the shoulders.

"What..?" I asked. But it came out more like a "croaked" what.

" I think you slept too much for today, how about getting some open eye?" He suggested. I let out a urghh.. as a response. No.

"Fine, then you'll miss out on talking to me Seaweed Brain." A smile creped on my lips. Annabeth. I opened my eyes again but this time kept them open.

"Hi." I said.

Annabeth same closer to my side and smiled at me. Well more into me, her smile seemed to bring sunshine to the room.

"Hi to you too Perc. How you feeling?"

I smiled back at her but rolled my eye's in annoyance. "Why does everyone I see ask me that? I'm fine." I stated.

"Good, because I need to tell you something, it'll probably make you feel better."

"Shoot."

She shifted her weight on to her other side and beamed her facing at me. "I think I found a cure for your poisoning."

As soon as she said it, my dream crept back into my mind. And I frowned at the thought.

"You okay Perc? I thought you'd be happy." Annabeth asked.

I nodded and gave her a quick smile. "I am happy Wise Girl, believe me, its just that I had a weird dream last night, a bad weird dream." I finished.

She tucked one of her blonde lose curls behind her ear, and shrugged. "Me to."

…

I explained everything I could to Annabeth. And she explained what had happened in her dream too. It seemed to me that somehow our dream's were linked.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"nothing Annabeth. Once kronos has me and knows I'm dead he'll leave all you alone." I said.

"I'm gonna die anyways Annabeth, the poison in me is fatal. It's gonna kill me either way." I finished taking in a breath.

**So Sorry its short but ill update quicker next time! REVIEW! 10 more reviews for a very early update! Peace! Love Ya! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
>ANNABETH POV<br>"No Percy, it's not fatal. My dream, there's a cure, a potion of some sort. And Asclepius gave it to us-or will give it to us." I tired explaining to him.  
>"Annabeth, we don't even know if Chiron or Will, would even let me out of here to go on a quest." He reminded.<br>I shook my head. "He has to understand that if you don't come then it'll be like committing suicide." I said. I sat down next to Percy on his bed trying to reassure him.  
>"Annabeth, think about it if I give myself up, then he'll leave you all alone."<br>"Seaweed Brain! That's just a trap! It's a trick after he kills you and takes over your body he will come and kill us all!" I had to convince him. He was being stubborn.  
>Percy stayed silent.<br>"Fine Annabeth, I'll go, but-"  
>"Go Where?" Chiron walked in with Owen and Will.<br>"Your not going any where my boy. Your sick, and weak right now Percy you can't go anywhere." Chiron explained.  
>"Yeah Perc, you need to stay relaxed for the next few days-" Owen explained.<br>"Relaxed? Look, I don't know if you know this Owen but the next couple of days might be my last! I can't just relax. I-I need to do something. I need to feel like myself-or I might go crazy!" Percy yelled at them. "It can't end like this Owen, it can't..." I stared at Percy in shock. So this was how he really felt. He missed the old days, he missed being able do what he wants and to go where ever he wants.  
>"Percy.. I-I..." I started to say.<br>"I know Annabeth. Me too." He finished my sentence.  
>"Well then I must be going, I have a-something to do." Chiron struggled. I looked at him weirdly, he's not been acting like himself lately.<br>But he left without any hesitation out the door anyways.  
>"Percy I know you want to go on whatever quest Annabeth is going, but if you do it'll be a suicide mission." Owen said trying to change my mind.<br>"Owen if I STAY here and do nothing it will be a suicide mission!" Percy angrily raised his voice. "Doesn't anybody get that?" He asked agitated.  
>"Perc, your my Firend and I want to do everything that'll keep you alive, but if your too stubborn then I'll have Apollo and Will escort you to Olympus Hospital where it's a lot more strict." Owen explained. And I don't want to do that Percy, your my Firend. But if my dad comes and finds out we're both in trouble."<br>"I don't care if you take me to Olympus Hospital! I could easily break out of there, and as a matter of fact I could just get up and leave!"  
>Precy took the blanket off him, swung his legs to the side, and stood up. I didn't say anything, neither did Owen. Owen just smiled for some strange reason.<br>I gave him a 'what the heck are you smiling at' look and turned back to Percy how now was blinking his eyes rapidly.  
>"Owen... Why is he doing-"<br>"Dizziness."  
>After another moment Percy sat back down on his bed.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked terrified that he was gonna pass out again. "Fine..." But he struggled.  
>"You should lay back down, it helps." Owen suggested. "No! I'm not getting shut in this depressing room for the rest of my days." He yelled.<br>"Maybe you shouldn't come with me... Maybe you should-" Percy began standing up again holding his forehead.  
>"Get..up.." I sighed and glanced at Owen who rolled his eye's.<br>"Percy I know you might feel much better after all you've been throughout but that's how God Poison works, it only better gets better before it gets worse, starting tomorrow you'll get weaker and more unstable. Please just listen to me." Owen spoke helping Percy back into bed.  
>"I know Owen, but I just can't lay here like a sitting duck! I have to do something, I have to get my mind off it! I just have to." He pleaded.<br>"I know Perc, we all want to feel like we have a part trust me I know but there is just no way you can help, you can help your self by staying here, relaxed and drugged." he ended. "Now I know the last part might have sounded a little harsh, but it helps." he checked his watch. "Now because we don't have you on an IV so your not uncomfortable Will should be here any minute with your medicine." Owen said as he took off.  
>Percy groaned. "Why do I feel like I'v become some kind of science experiment?" he asked rolling his eyes. I chuckle as roll my eyes playfully at him.<br>He was now laying back in his cot, on top of his blankets with one of his arms resting on his stomach. "I don't wanna be drugged again..." He continues.  
>"I know Perc, but you have to if you wanna get better." I say Shrugging.<br>He sighs a loud one. "It's not healing me Annabeth, it's just keeping me alive at the moment. That's all-actually it's not even keeping me alive, it's just making my body feel all numb and funny. And it's defiantly not fun. I feel to drossy and tired too. I'm tired of it." Percy complained.  
>"It must really suck Seaweed Brain... Hey why do you think Nemesis hasn't come yet? She said she was gonna come and see of she can heal you." I say hoping to change the subject.<br>"I don't know... Maybe shes been possessed again... Maybe the possessor is inside her to make sure she docent come here because she might be able to heal me." He realized.  
>I stare at him. I think he just said the most brilliant thing that's come out of his mouth. "Yeah! I think that's why!" I say getting excited, I might have a cure for Percy after all.<br>"Knock Knock!" we both turn to the door and see Sally walk in with a smile in her face. "Percy! My boy!" She cries. Sally walks over to Percy, I give her my seat as I approach the couch. "Mom.." he whispers happily.  
>"Oh Percy how are you sweetie? You feeling okay?" She asked. She tried to cheer up and be happy that her son was wake from his coma-then, drug coma but realized that, that wasn't gonna change anything and he was defiantly still at risk of dying."<br>"Mom.. How you get here?" He asked as he gave her a big hug. "I was always here sweetie." she smiled at him now getting a little worried.  
>"What do you mean? No you weren't." He says confused.<br>"Oh honey, you were unconscious when I came. I was here but you just didn't know it." She smiled. "Oh." Percy chuckled.  
>"So are you feeling better Perc?" Sally asked as she made a motherly gestural to touch his forehead. "Much better now that your here.. I feel much more safer now... I missed you mom." Percy smiled back at her.<br>"Umm sorry to break up your mother/son moment but it's time for Percy to take his medication." Will said walking in with a prescription bottle in his hands. He gave Percy two large vicoden pills. "Rememer these pills make you drowsy so I suggest you get some more sleep then we could talk about letting you go on that quest." He whispered the last part. "Chiron, Owen and Apollo don't have to know." he said said he left.  
>"Percy now had another smile on his face."Finally someone who gets me." He laughs.<br>I get up and playfully ouch him. "Hey! What was that- yawn* for?" He asks. "Will, only gets you?" I raise an eyebrow. "What about the girl whose idea it was you go on quest in the first place?" I ask playfully.  
>"right... Forgot about that..." he gives me a smile and offers me the other half of his bed. I take it. He wraps his arms around me gently, smiling. I place my head on his warm chest and close my eyes, hoping sleep would come.<br>"I'm gonna make myself comfortable on that couch over there." Sally says as she gets up and approaches the couch.  
>It was finally time for some peace. Time for 3 hours of sleep. But hey I wasn't complaining.<p>

About Three Hours Later...  
>Still Annabeths POV:<br>I woke up from a nice deep sleep, on Percy bed. He was still asleep and so was Sally. I didn't want to brother anyone so I made my way out of Percy's embrace and got off his bed. "I love you Percy." I whispered. I hope he hear me.  
>At that moment I decided I needed to consult the Oracle aka Rachel for another prophecy. I still didn't know weather Percy would be coming with us but I still had to get the prophecy.<br>I walked out the infirmary and made my way towards Rachel's cave.

"Rachel?" I asked. My voiced seemed to bounce off the walls making it echo.  
>"In here Annabeth! One minute!" She said struggling with something. Seconds after I heard a pound crash and saw Rachel running out of the back of her cave.<br>"Sorry about that, this place gets so packed sometimes." She says gesturing me to sit.  
>"Do you want some Coke?"<br>"Um, no." I say fiddling with my fingers. "So what brings you here Annabeth Chase? Last time you ran out of here without even telling me what the Prophecy was."  
>"That's what I'm here for, another prophecy." I say. Rachel looked at me weirdly. I could tell she was confused. "Annabeth your previous Prophecy wasn't completed."<br>I frowned. "What do you mean?"  
>"The Prophecy you received from me last time is incomplete. If you ask me now what is your destiny it wont give it too me because your last one hasn't been completed yet."<br>"No it has, last time it told me that I was going to the north to find nemesis and it would be too late when she arrives because Percy will already be dead. And that happened!" I panicked.  
>Rachel frowned at me. "You mean.. Percy's..-"<br>"No Apollo turned back time and brought him back to life for the me of five seconds." I explain.  
>Rachel took a relived breath. "Oh thank goodness." she gasped.<br>I nodded.  
>"Annabeth then its gonna happen all over again. You have to stop the possessor before Percy dies again."<br>I nodded quickly as I understood what was gonna happen again. I needed to leave camp immediately with out Percy again. It was the only way.  
>I ran out of Rachel's cave yelling "THANK YOU!" behind me. I made my way straight to the big House. As reached closer and closer to the Big House I saw a huge amount of people around the infirmary, including Nico, And Thalia who were in tears. Thalia was giving Sally a long hug as she sobbed behind her back.<br>I slowly made my way to them very confused. I past Clarrise she was also in tears. "I'm sorry Amnabeth." She sobbed as she put a hand on my shoulder.  
>I gave her confused glance. She knew I didn't know what was going on. I then quickly made my way over to Thalia determine to know what happened.<br>"Thals! What happened? Is everything okay?" I ask afraid of the answer that was about to come.  
>"Annabeth... He's dead." She whispered.<br>My heart dropped.  
>"Wh-what?" I choked. I start shaking my head. "He died while he was sleeping." She explained.<br>I continued shaking my head like if it did that it would bring him back.  
>"No... He can't.. Be." I whisper back. This wasn't happening.<br>I wanted to believe she was playing a joke on me or something, but Thalia's silence said otherwise.  
>I couldn't take it anymore, this was too overwhelming. I sprinted inside the inrfimary, Nico tried to stop me nut he failed. I ran in and straight to the back room where Percy's room was.<br>Chiron, Will, Owen, Apollo and Dynisious were all standing there with eyes defeated and broken. I stayed silent and slowly made my way to Percy's bed.  
>He was of course in it, but there was a white sheet over him. I pulled off and stared at him. He looked like he was sleeping, you know just dosed off. But I knew he wasn't.<br>And again there were tears forming in my eyes. "Percy..." my voice was so hushed I barley whispered it. This time I let my tears fall, as I looked at the boy I loved laying there, Dead.  
>Then I quickly turned to Apollo, o gave him a look that said ' lease help him like you did last time.' he respond a 'I tired, but it was too late.'<br>"When did he.." I begin.  
>"While he was sleeping..." Will answered. I nodded. I've already been told that story.<br>"Why did he died though? I thought he had one more week." I cried.  
>"We don't know but my guess is that we miss calculated or something. Maybe we gave him the wrong medicine and he had a reaction which stopped him from breathing or that made something go wrong that he would died on us. We're really sorry Annabeth." He ended.<br>I continued nodding until my neck grew stiff.  
>"It's not... Its not your fault." I sniffed.<br>Chiron I need to speak with you, ease meet me outside in a couple of minutes." Chiron nodded as he stepped outside the room.  
>"Can I..?" I say addressing that I want time alone with him.<br>Owen, Will and dyniousious left the room and closed the door behind them.  
>It took me a minute before I could turn and face him.<p>

OMG YOU SAY A NEW CHAPTER OF TGR? YEP NEXT UPDATE : Sunday  
>SORRY FOR THE LONNNNGGGG UPDATE UP I WAS VACATIONING (again) plus it was my birthday. LOL well I hope u enjoy!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Part I

Annabeth  
>Funerals. I always hated them. Funerals represent death, and the passing of a loved one. You don't have to be a certain age to have a funeral, it doesn't matter how short or tall you are, your race doesn't count, the amount of popularity you had, your believes, whether you were in love or not, your weight size. Nothing matters. Everyone in this world is different no one person is the same. Maybe by looks and similarities, but by personality there is no one who has the same as another. The only thing we all share are funerals, believe it or not we are not going to live forever, we are gonna pass away someday. Some, tomorrow, some not for years, but the thing is, we never know. So we tend to forget that we will and we begin to take everything for granite, my advice? Don't. Life will come sneak on you, and it <em>will <em>pull that rug underneath your feet. That's what happened to me. 

And here I am, at my boyfriends funeral, my best Firend, Olympus's hero, Percy Jackson's funeral. I never thought this was gonna happen. I never thought I would be at Percy's funeral.

He's dead.

It's over. 

I sat in the front row of the chair filled green land. Thalia and Sally were to my right, Nico and Grover were to my left, and Chiron was up at the podium, waiting to give a speech.  
>Rachel sat next to Clarrise and her beefy cabin, Jupnier sat next to the Aphrodite cabin who were sobbing like crazy. The Stolls were behind us, and for the first time I didn't seem them pull a smile or a crazy Chinese firework, not even a whoopee cushion. The weather was nice and stormy just like the mood of the camp. Everyone was there, and everyone a unbelievable expression on their faces, Including me.<br>"From the first time I met Percy Jackson, let me tell you. I didn't except much from this kid. But I've learned to not judge a book by its cover," Chiron chuckled as he pulled a tiny smile. "He was a crazy, well trained, lovable kid. He saved Annabeth when she got kidnapped, he saved us from a big war of the gods, he even saved us from Kronos, saved the world his boy did. But most importantly he saved our hearts. Because if he never came to this camp, if Grover never found him in that old ugly boarding school in Manhattan, we never would've found a miracle. Our camp was dying of energy and hope, but then out of the blue he came along and saved us, he gave us hope and ease. He," He chuckled again.  
>"-he taught us to live a little, and not to take life too seriously. We being idiots did that. And look how far along we've come. This, my fellow Demi-gods is all because of Percy Jackson... Percy Jackson was many things, was he the smartest of all Demi-gods? Ehh.. No, but he did have the heart to accomplish anything he set his mind on. He was our friend, he was our hero. And I'm going to miss him running around here. The crazy he is. I've trained and helped many hero's before, and Percy Jackson is a name I will never forget. We will all miss you dearly." Chiron finished his speech right in the verge of his tears. I heard some Aphrodite girls sobbing loudly, and Sally hopelessly lost in her tears.<br>It was my turn. Chiron got off the podium with one last look at Percy's body wrapped in the Sea-blue shroud. I stood up nervously, this was really happening. I'm actually speaking at Percy's funeral.  
>"Um..." I scratched my foot against my leg, and stared at the speech before me. "P-per-Percy..." I gulped, I could read this I try to convince myself. "..." I stared at the campers in front of me suddenly scared. "I-I.. I can't..." I whispered in to the microphone. I stood there for second before I took off running toward the ocean…<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…

Part II tomorrow! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
>Annabeth's bad speech at my funeral II<br>Chitons/Possessor  
>The day before... Turn back time for 24 hours.<br>I stared down at the filthy Demi-god before me, he was of course unconscious at the time or I wouldn't be here doing this.  
>I reached into my leather vest's pocket and pulled out a syringe, with a almost deadly venom inside. This venom make the person enter a deadly coma, almost stopping the heart, passing home as dead, but still curly alive. I love it, it's an efficient way to torture people. Plus its poisonous and it will eventually kill the person. Did i mention its not curable and very painful? Well it is, and this type of venom is very rare and hard to get your hands on.<br>I got the syringe ready and injected it to the boys arm with a bit of a struggle. Do you know how hard it is when you have 4 feet to control plus another pair arms? Well it's a lot more difficult That being in human form let me tell you that. That's what I hate about being a possessor it takes time to adjust to a different body every time, thank goodness Master is not making me posses Jackson's body, it would be TOO humiliating.  
>The boy of course shifted uncomfortably, good that exactly what I wanted. In a matter of hours i will have him delivered to the new cruise, and ready for lord Kronos. I will be rewarded as promised for my outstanding, well done job with as many bodies as I want to take over and play with.<br>I took another last look at the boy as i slid the syringe back into my pocket, preparing to leave. I was just at the door smiling to myself that no one saw me here, but then i saw Owen walk in checking up on Jackson.  
>"Hey Chiron. What bring you here?" He asked me. I was about to ask him who the he'll Chrion was but then remember I was possessing the camp leaders strange body. "Nothing, i was just trying to see if i cooed talk to Percy.." I managed.<br>Owen looked at me weirdly. "Chiron, he's still in a coma.." He reminded me awkwardly.  
>"Oh!" I faked-chuckled. "I guess I'm getting a little too old!" I joke. Owen looks at me even more weirdly. As If he was concerned or something. "yeah... I guess so... Are you okay Chiron? Feeling a little overwhelmed?"<br>I shook my head as the questioning boy entered Jackson's room. "bye Owen.." I say before darting for the door. Geez, that was close.

…

Today they announced Percy dead, perfect. Now it was time for my plan to be put in action.

Get ready, everything is gonna change now.

**Part III tomorrow!**

**Hope you likey! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 part III**

**Chiron/Possessor**

I waited for the Helpers to shroud Percy. So I could make my move.

After a while of them just being lazy. They were staring at the devil child like they lost a dear friend. If only I could spit on them. Stupid Demi-god children, Only if I was in charge of the world.

It took them about an hour to warp him up, then they left him there alone. Finally.

I made my move. I grabbed the boy and replaced him with a dummy. These stupid people won't even notice.

I them left out the back way and into the big house. I needed a place to keep the little pet till I took him to my Lord in the afternoon.

Sneaking into the back of the big house door was a piece of cake for me, who has a shrouded body in a restaurant cart. I then grabbed the Demi-God and took him to the basement.

It was cold, dusty, creepy looking basement. But hey, I expected this camp is defiantly not made of money. I slung the boy over my tall shoulder and opened the small cellar door. I threw him in there and climbed in myself.

There inside was a large wooden box. I pick Jackson and place him in the box, then sealing it with a staple gun. If he wakes up which I doubt he would. (Really doubt) he would be trapped in the shroud plus the crate box.

I checked the time on my very expensive watch, 11:17, Oh goodie almost time to deliver him. At 12 I will leave and I'll get there in a couple of seconds with the Boy, master would be so delighted.

I went back upstairs after locking the small cellar in the basement and decided I would take a nap. Today is gonna be the day everyone will remember forever. I need to make I have plenty of rest.

**. . . **

12 never came so quickly. I went downstairs and sifted into my regular body leaving the rusty camp leaders upstairs sleeping. No one saw me, good thing I would've been killed or worse… forced to get beaten by Demi-Gods… ughhhh…

But that would never happen to me. I chuckled to myself. I'm too cleaver.

I nod my head and place the box onto of one of those delivering wheel's I can't put my tongue on it but I forgot the word.

I then started running towards the wall driving the box in front of me. "Time for the package to be delivered."

I arrived there in a matter of seconds, I made sure to close my eyes on the way so I wouldn't get nauseous when I arrived.

I arrived on the deck of the new cruise Ship and directly started my way towards the torture room at the bottom of the ship.

Once I was in there, I got the boy out of the box and unwrapped him out of the shroud to place him on the stretcher I had one of the guards get me from the medical room since we had no actual dungeon room.

"Time to actually Die, Percy Jackson."

I turn to one of the other guards. "Is he here? Did they get him?" I ask. The guards smiles and nods.

Oh today was going so smoothly!

"Get him down here this instant!" I demanded. "And the guards left on their tiny mission.

I turn back to the unconscious boy. Once his should leaves to the underworld his body will be ours. Lord Kronos will forever rule again in his new body. He will be unstoppable this time. And there won't be any Percy Jackson or Luke Castellan to stop him.

"You have the Boy my dear Pathen!" Kronos walked in, in his temporary body. I could see he was still adjusting to it. He was glitching awkwardly.

"Yes my Lord, but we need to wait until he dies. If we try to kill him he might heal."

Lord Kronos glared at me unexpectedly. "What. Do. You. Mean?"

I gulped.

"it's the only way to heal a person with his type of injection. If someone kills him willingly." I explained hoping Lord Kronos wasn't gonna blast me with his scythe. I heard it was painful.

"very well then, we do want everything to smoothly. I will come for the boy's body in a couple of days. But first I want you to do me a great favor."

"Sure my lord what is it." I responded immediately.

"I need someone to install a video camera in here. I want to show his perious little camp how he really died." Kronos smiled evily as he put his hands—the body's hands together.

He then looked at the unconscious Demi-God on the emergency stretcher.

"Soon Percy Jackson, you will soon regret ever over powering me last year, soon you will be under my control. Soon Percy Jackson you will be mine forever."

**Next update: Before Friday! (9/2/11 or before that (tomorrow) yep hope you like it!)**

"**Part IIII is next then—hey look its fly penguin! Cool! ..Anyways… what was I saying? Ugh I forgot.. sorry!" **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Part IV**

**Annabeth **

After a trip to the beach I made my way to the cabin. I passed the big house and the infirmary. Just looking at it made me almost burst in tears, Percy died in there.

I turned away and went on my way back to my cabin, sore and empty. My best friend was dead. And that's it.

On my slow way back I spotted Grover in sitting on a rock nervously

"Grover are you okay?" I asked him.

"Uhum!" He grunted nodding his head. Something was up with him. chewing on tin can after tin can.

I sat down next to him hoping I would crack him.

"Okay What's wrong?"

Grover stopped chewing on the tin cans and faced me. "Remember that empathy link that I made with Percy? Well if he really is dead why am I not?"

"I think Percy's alive Annabeth."

I stared at him in shock he was right.

I grabbed his hand in too much of a hurry to even speak. I darted past the glumly looking demi-gods straight where Percy's body hopefully still was.

They were just about to light the shroud on fire.

"WAIITT!" I yelled at them. Chiron quickly put out the match and gave me look.

I left Grover there and ran over to where 'Percy's' body was.

I opened the shroud slowly and sighed in relief.

People in the crowd gasped, shocked.

Percy was not in there. It was a Dummy.

There was this type of note attached to him though.

"Children please remain calm. Annabeth I want you and Grover in my office now." Chiron said seriously.

I nodded and was about to run to the big house before someone screamed.

"READ THE NOTE ANABETH WE ARE ALL FIRENDS WITH PERCY!"

"YEAH!" someone else yelled.

I sighed and looked at Chiron he gave me the permission.

_A new world is forming, consider this a warning.-LK_

I stared at Chiron and Grover both in shock. What is going on?

**Part V tomorrow or Sunday.**

**REVIEW! It makes Percy smile!**

Percy: Yeah it does! *Smiles*

Me: Aren't you supposed to be dying?

Percy: Umm..

Me: Get back in the story where you belong!

Percy: But I don't want be dying. *Whine's*

Me: That's not my fault.

Percy: Yeah it is! You're writing this story!

Me: Umm..

Percy: Fine I'll go back in the story. But if you kill me off woman! Your getting sued!

Me: Okay I promise I won't kill you off. *Sigh's bored*

Percy: *Smile's then zaps himself back in to the story*

Me: *Laugh's Evily.* Too bad I crossed my fingers Percy, too bad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Part VI**

**Possessor (Now in his normal form)**

"Adonis! Lord Kornos would like to speak with you." A random guard tells me as I passed him in the hallway.

"Is he in his quarters?" I ask.

"No, he is with Percy Jackson."

I turn around and face the guard. "Never call him by his name you idiot. That is the reason Lord Kronos was over powered!" I scream in his face.

"Sorry Boss." He gulps.

I give him a smile and a pat of his back. I turned around and form the back of my eye I could see him roll his eyes. The stupid monster doesn't know what I'm capable of dose he?

I quickly rose my knife from my sleeve, keeping it hidden. I turn around so fast with the knife that I sliced its neck clean off. The corpse fell to the ground.

"Never roll your eyes at me." I growl.

"Now clean this trash up!" I demand the other panicked guard. He listens.

I chuckle to myself. Today is starting off on my good side.

I take the elevator all the way to the lowest possible level on this ship and turn a few corners before I open the heavy metal door that reveals Lord Kronos and the prisoner.

"Good morning my lord." I say.

He turns around and glares at me. "It is not a very good morning Adonis, explain to me why he is awakened." Master growls.

I look behind him, the boy was a shackled to an metal experimenting lab table, panting like crazy.

"I-I don't know my Lord.." I struggle.

Master gives me a twisted look. "How many injections did you give him?" his voice echoed off the walls.

"One, Master."

"You idiot imbesoul! Six! Your where supposed to give him six dose's!" He yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry Master I'll just get more—" "NO!"

"If you give him more now it will heal him!" he sighs frustrated.

"Now we have _another_ problem on our hands! Taking care of HIM!"

"I'll do it!" I volunteer.

Lord Kronos laughs."Do you really think I would let you have the satisfaction of taking 'Care' of him when you messed up?"

"Now go get me my electric rods. We're having Demi-God meat for lunch." He chuckles.

**. . .**

**Percy**

What is going on? And where in Hades am I? I think to myself. I'm defiantly not in the infirmary anymore. I look around my surrounds but as soon as I try to get up, I felt a wave of nauseas sweep through me. "Urghh." I moan. I'm so sick of feeling like this every time I wake up.

I laid back down, where ever I was lay down on, and groan. I could feel some type of heavy substance run through my felt as someone washed my organs out with acid.

"Arghh.." I moan.

Suddenly I hear the door swing open. Some kid walks in with a goofy grin on his face. But as soon as he sees me awake, he frowns. I swear I could see his red veins inside his head burst.. this is not good, my instincts tell me.

"Mother—"

He darts in my direction and grabs me by the neck. I violently cough against his hands around my neck. "You aren't supposed to be awake Demi-God!" He yells in my face sending trembles down my body.

I could now see his features more clearly, his voice defiantly didn't fit his body and his eye's glowed molten gold. Now where the hell have I seen that before?

My eyes widened in shock. Kronos. He's back.

By now I realized I barely had any any air left in me. I started trying to thrash my body around to escape but found that I couldn't. move any part of it.

Okay there is defiantly something wrong.

Kronos let go of my neck after seeing my great struggle, and he threw against the metal table I was placed on.

"Are…You... Satis…fied… yet?" I said through my deep breaths.

He gave me a murderous expression and attempted to strangle me again, but something kept him back.

"What's the matter… Cat.. got your.. tongue?" I sneer at him.

"Percy Jackson, you weren't supposed awaken." He smiled at me murderously.

I was still trying to get my breathing undercontrol. "Change... in Plans... Surprised?"

"Very, but don't worried you'll be taken special care of, you're a guests on our ship anyways." He retorts.

Ship. Im on a ship, that means im surrounded by sea water… Water!

I try to get contril of it but I found that I still couldn't.

Kronos chuckles. "I know you would try to use your powers Percy Jackson, but the substance I had Adonis inject in you leaves you powerless."

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

He digs through an old box of thing and takes out four heavy, short chains.

He comes closer to me, and grabs my wrist forcing a shackle on it. Of course I couldn't stop him.

"I want you…" He whisper's as he puts the other shackle on my left wrist. "To feel all the regret and remorse.." he shackles my left leg to the metal table.

"That I felt when you over powered me last year, I want you to live to see everyone of your friends and family members die." He finished with the last shackle, then he tightened every chain to the table.

"Good Luck" I angryliy spat in his face.

He smiles at me giving me a dangerous expression. "I don't need luck Percy Jackson. Luck is over rated."

He laughed as he dug through another smaller plastic container. He pulled out a syringe.

"this might hurt a bit." He retorted.

I gulped, and laid there helpless. I could feel the sweat running down my forhead, as my heart beat with a rhyme.

He came closer to me, and tapped the syringe with finger nail. Then he raised my white shirt up to my chest and positioned the needle inches from my wound.

I gluped again, and tired to show no fear.

He slowly inserted the needle into my skin, and after 2 seconds he added additional pressure. Have you ever had a 2 inch needle forced right next to your ribs? well if you haven't the you don't know how much it freaking hurts.

"Ahhhh…" I yelped.

Kronos chuckled. This should take about 20 minutes to take over your body Percy. Have fun." With that he took it out, and left.

…

**Do you like it? Action chapter next! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 REAL**

**ANNABETH**

I stared at the car down at the bottom of the hill, then back to Thalia and Nico. Grover was originally gonna come with us, but he seemed to disappear overnight.

"Who's Driving?" I ask. Thalia looks at me unsurely, as we walk down to the car. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure, remember what happened last time?" I smiled for a second remembering Percy explaining to me how she almost had a heart attack when she drove Apollo's Sun Chariot.

"Never mind. . Nico?" I suggest.

"Annabeth. . I'm only 14. ." "Right. .then I guess it's up to me." I sigh, and unlock the driver's seat. "So where to?"

"North. ." I state. "Why—"

"Because that's what the prophecy told me." I explain starting the old car. "So, Were trying to get to Portland in Maine, first. They would be near water."

"How do you know that?" Nico asked buckling his seat belt in the back. "Do you know who "LK" is Nico? That's Lord Kronos. He's back, and I know he's stupid again to abduct another human cruise ship. The prophecy said North, so that's where we're trying."

**Grover**

I sat down on the first chair I saw, in my motel room. I was too exhausted to even lay on the bed, right now I was in Vermont. Man, I sure could go far in one night.

I just needed to get out of Camp, I knew Annabeth would choose Nico, and Thalia, so the only way I could join them was if I had a head start.

I exhaled deeply then closed my eyes hoping I could reach Percy again somehow through the empathy link.

"Percy? Perc can you hear me?" I try again. "Percy, answer me bud… Come on man. ."

"G-Gro-v-ver?" I heard something struggle.

"Percy! Perc, are you okay? Where are you man?"

"Ship. Canada. AhhH! K-Kro-"

"Can you be more specific Perc?"

"Chance H-har-b- Fundy Ba-"

"Percy? Percy!"I'm coming buddy okay? Hang in there we're coming! Percy! You okay?"

"U-Uh-hm.."

I heard nothing. I sighed and rubbed my temples frustrated. Then I paced to the computer and searched "Chance Harbor, Canada" on Google maps, and got directions from "Vermont, Hartford."

"Great.. 8 hours 454 miles to Percy." I whisper, leaning against the chair.

I checked the time, 11:56PM. I then walked over to the bed set the alarm clock to 2:00AM and went to sleep.

**Annabeth**

It was 8 AM when I realized something was wrong. I was still driving the old red Mustang. We've been driving for a couple hours when Nico, in the back, noticed that someone in a black SUV was following us. He said that he was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, and that the car was following our every move.

At first I thought he was just being paranoid, but after a few test runs of me going on the wrong side of the road like a drunk crazy, it was clear it was following us. So after a couple of seconds of thinking I made a plan to get rid of it.

According to Nico's iPad Gadget, in about 3 minutes we would be driving over a cliff area and that's where we would make our move. I just hope they don't choose to attack us right now.

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw a somewhat deformed man in the driver's seat, his eyes were black and dangerous and his glare towards me, send chills down my spine, but I tried to ignore it and looked back at the road.

Thalia signaled me when we passed the "Warning Cliff Area" sign, and I sped up. Nico, nervously looking at us, in the back of the car.

The car in the back of course on our tails. "What's with this guy?" I mumble to myself, this isn't a monster, a monster would've attacked by now, he wouldn't have waited this long.

I had my hesitation but, still followed with my plan, if it wasn't a monster, then it was something worse.

I looked to my right and saw the rest of the other mountains as we passed them over the cliff.

"Now." I say. I suddenly brake the car and pulled it on the wrong side of the road, the wrong lane. The car behind us didn't have enough time to react to follow, but the driver did look at us as we passed him.

I then rammed the car into his many times, but not one dent was made on the black car from ours. Not even a scratch. I looked at him in horror, and shock as our car suddenly came to a stop.

I almost started panicking that my plan didn't work, as I reached for my dagger and violently got out the car.

But the driver stayed calm, himself also getting out.

"You know for a daughter of Athena, you're really not that bright my young Annabeth." He said. Then he looked at the messed up part of our car. The left side that we slammed into his car.

"My My My. . what in the Hades have you gotten yourself into? That's one messed up vehicle, but I guess no one really calls them that anymore hu?"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I growled at him.

HE looked at me smirking, he took off his sunglasses, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and introduced himself to us. "The name's Royce Thor, but you call me Thor, I'm Nemesis's Husband-er ex-husband." He grumbled the last part.

"Wasn't Nemesis's hus- ex-husband was some type of hideous monster?" Nico shrugged confused.

Thor glared at him. "I've _cleaned _up in the last couple of centuries." He mumbled to himself.

"And what do you want with us?" I asked still growling at the man/monster.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you're on a quest to find the Jackson Boy, I_ might_ have some valuable information for you little delicious demigods that could help you on your little quest." He played with his finger nails a bit, leaning against the hood of his undamaged car.

"Well the same titan who kidnapped Jackson also has Nemesis captured. Since I'm too busy to go rescue her myself, I need you three to release her."

We all looked at him as if he was a crazy. "Look-" I began but I was soon cut off my Thor. "If you don't your Delisious little brains will be my snack when you come back, and I will find you." And with that, he disappeared to nothing, taking our messed up red Mustang With him.

"Hey-" I began to shout but them noticed the black SUV was still there, but now had a note on the hood.

_Take the car, its invincible, but I won't hold anymore than nine people, don't over load it! If you do, good luck. -Thor_

**Next Chapter Friday the 28 of October, sorry for the long updates again, and hope you enjoyed so far, I know nothing rreallly happened in this chapter, but it is VERY important in this story so don't forget Thor! Or his Magical Black SUV! : )**

**Peace out,**

**Carina Matasaru**


	20. Chapter 20

The Golden Room

Chapter 20

Percy POV

The last 40 minutes of my life were a blur. Pain wasn't really the reason but, numbness. I could feel the acid running throughout my body, it felt like My insides were being washed with acid, or heavy duty soap.

But now everything was numb, and even more blurry as was fighting to stay awake, but slowly failing. You know, I'm really getting tired of not  
>being able to do anything!<p>

Grover POV

Driving through the forest highland roads at night is kinda a thing you might want to think over when your alone and an easy target for monsters, and specially when its three am in the morning and you're the only one the road.

I nervously chewed on the Pepi Cola can, and watched the road carefully for any sign of something out of the ordinary.

Annabeth POV

We were a couple hours in, still had maybe another hour until we saw the outskirts of the bay. I yawned and closed my eyes for a split second hoping my they could give me some ease. But I soon found myself opening them again, I looked up into the rearview mirror and saw Thalia sprawled all over in the back seat, asleep. Nico was in the passenger's seat also dead to the world. _Goo they'll need as much rest as possible for what's coming._

I was literally on the brink of falling asleep myself. But I knew I couldn't, I'm the only one who can drive this car, and I think finding and rescuing Percy and probably saving the world is more important than my sleep.

I sighed again and stared straight ahead. "One more hour Annabeth. One more hour." I whispered to myself.

The weird thing is that we haven't encountered any monsters in the past couple of days when we were out of camp grounds. Which makes me even more nervous then I was before. Whenever I thought about it, all I knew was that the feeling sent chills down my back. No monsters. There must be something wrong.

But I fought to drain it from my brain, and surprisingly with successes, as I leaned my head against the window and thought about Percy and what he must be doing, or what must be happening to him.

Percy POV

I seriously thought I was just going to be held prisoner in this weird cave inside the ship. But I guess it was wrong.

Some really creepy looking monster, walked in and unchained me, dragged me into an wheel chair, tied me to it and dragged me down the hall like a dog.

I didn't really care where he took me just what was going to happen when I got there.

He dragged me down a million halls, a maze that's never ending, then when my brain was about to give up and doze off again, he stopped outside a pair of sleek metal door, but no sign was established on them, they were just...well-doors.

He knocked on them, and waited, giving me these weird looks that would've usually sent chills down my spine. But in my state of mind, everything thing was hyphend, and fuzzy almost, blurry and just-weird. So his looks weren't really sharpened and as scary.

I was just when I heard the doors open, my mind gave up, and I passed out once again. I was already fighting to stay awake, and now, well I could fight anymore. The fight in me just died, for the time being though, don't get yourself mixed. I never give up without a reasonable fight, and my fights haven't exactly been reasonable enough. Actually not reasonable at all

Grover POV

The scenery in front of me was plain. I stared through the windshield and looked out towards Portland, Maine. It was defiantly plain, but I have to say, just as I crossed the sigh that said welcome to Portland Maine, I got a funny-well, weird feeling. There was a lots of activity. Monster activity.

I grabbed an empty Pepi Cola can and chewed in it nervously. I could feel it.

Hell is about to break lose.

**Hi! I'mmmmm baaaack! And "Hell is about to break lose!" hahaha sorry that its short but next one won't be as short! It'll be normal length! **

**-C**


	21. Chapter 21

_(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters, just the plot.) _

CHAPTER 21 –To My Rescue Part One

**Anabeth POV**

I stared at the large cruise ship in front of the dock. Its giant structure towered over the car. I gave it a nervous glance but got out of the car anyway. "Nico wake up Thalia, tell her we're here." I instructed him. He did as told while I studied the Ship. It was defiantly large, it had a gloomy feel to it though, not what the kind of vibe that would usually attract tourists, but what did they know? They were all charmed anyway. I watched as Thalia dragged her sleepy butt out of the backseat of the SUV and groaned in protest. "We're already here?" She complained. It playfully scoffed. "Have a nice nap Ms. Grace?" I mocked her.

"Oh shut up Case…" She yawned loudly.

Nico leaned against the car and looked up at the ship. "So… what's the plan?" He simply asked.

Thalia joined him while I turned my head and saw a couple tourists walk into the warehouse that you have to enter to get on the ship.

"Follow me." I say as I make my way towards the warehouse, a plan already in the works in my brain.

…

"That was easy." Thalia commented as she re-arranged the t-shirt she wore on her figure.

I nodded as I stared at the poor couple of tourists that we just stole their clothes from. They were tied up to the empty box crates that were laying around.

"Sorry guys," I apologized. The tourists smiled. "No problem missy." One said. I sighed. They were charmed to react positively to everything that happens to them. Poor mortals.

I glanced at Nico and Thalia behind me. She took the girls, shorts and _Welcome to Main_ T-shirt, as well as her sunglasses.

Nico had on the kid's dark gray knew cut Shorts, and a white plain V-neck T-shirt. He took the kids camera as well and threw it over his head, so that it hung from his neck.

I had on a dark green _Maine's Mountains_ Tee, with long dark jeans, black flip flop's, and snug sunglasses on my head keeping my blonde curls away from my face.

I felt bad that we had to steal their clothes but we had to, their scent left on the clothes could cover our demi-god scent for hours. If we went in there with the clothes we recently had on our backs, we'd be toast… and probably smell like toast to these monsters.

"Ready?" Thalia asked. I nod but stop them in their tracks. I turn around and look at both of them.

"Here's the plan," I start. "Nico, check the top decks, including the shops, pools, the captain's nest and what-not," Nico nodded. I turned to Thalia. "Thal's you check the middle sections, the cabins, and whatever rooms you find down there, I'll check the bottom of the ship, as well as the boiler rooms." I instruct. I glance at both of them one last time. "If anything happens…good luck…You guys ready?" I ask nervously. Who knew what we'd find of Percy on that ship.

They both nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Thalia said with a determined look on her face.

Man, I wish I felt as confidant as her.

**Percy POV **

When I woke white walls surrounded me, and I was still tied to that cheap looking wheel chair. Surprisingly I felt much better, but I figured that it wouldn't last long, so I had to come up with a plan out of here.

I looked around and found a window that revealed a room almost exactly like this one, except on the other side there was a much larger door. A familiar door.

I tired wiggle out of the restraints but it was no use, I barely had any energy left in me, and the chains were pretty darn tight.

The room was dim light, and It was almost bare, with the exception of a cabinet in the far right corner. But that was it. Only me.

Man, if only I could get out that door, I'd teach them not to mess with me. I sighed in frustration and continued to fight against the chains.

I kept wandering what Kronos wants with me, I mean can't he just get on with it? I've been here for like… two days already!

Well, at least I think its been two days.

I stopped abruptly to catch my breath, drops of sweat were falling down my face, who knew trying escape would be so tiring?

Suddenly the door in the other room that I could see through the window opened.

My eyes snapped to the door in panic, anger flashed my face, I was about to give the person that walked thought that door a piece of mind.

But there in the frame of the door stood Thalia Grace. She quickly closed the door behind her and smirked at me though the window.

I breathed a sigh of relief, yet I was shocked, and a bit frustrated. She opened the door to this room and shut it behind her as well before she rushed to my side.

"Thal's," I smiled. She smiled back but looked at me in shock. Geez, do I look _that_ bad?

"Damn I never thought I'd be so happy to see you Kelp Brain." She joked as she bent down and tried to untie me.

"What are you doing here Thalia?" I asked a little harshly. If Thalia is here then I have no doubt that Anabeth is here as well.

"Here to rescue your butt, that's what." She joked once more.

I sighed in disappointment.

"That's great really, thanks, but you shouldn't be here, its not safe." I argued.

Thalia stopped and looked me in the eye. "Your girlfriend is worried sick for you, ya know that?"

I nodded. "I figured, but you shouldn't be here, neither should she… if Kronos finds out you're here-"

"He's not going to find out we're here Jackson-" She cut me off, and continued tugging the chains.

"How? How do you know? Don't get me wrong Thal's, I'm grateful and all but-"

"Its not safe, and we shouldn't be here, we've been over that Kelp Brain." She mocked me.

She stood up and the chains fell to the ground immediately.

She smirked at me.

"Now lets get you outta here."

I smiled and stood up wobbly, until I found my balance, but by the time I looked up and realized what just happened, Thalia nudged my ribs with her elbow in fear.

We stared at the Boy behind the glass that I grew to know, and the crew of monsters behind him.

_Kronos._

"Crap." I mumbled.

The boy smiled evilly at both of us.

…

**TBC tomorrow! I Promise! :) I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, but now I'm baaacck! :)**

**New update tomorrow, sorry it was short. :/**

**-C**


	22. Chapter 22

_(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the character of Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, just the plot of this story.) _

**Chapter 22 –To My Rescue II**

**Anabeth POV**

As I paced down the long and narrow hallway this chilling feeling crept up my spine. I gripped the handle of my dagger tighter and continued on. All I want to do is find Percy, find him and take him back home to his worry sick mother. I wanted my Seaweed brain back; I wanted my best friend back. I wanted… I wanted my piece of mind back… ever since Chiron appeared at the door of the Athena cabin that night, all I have done is worry and stress about Percy's well being.

I want to spend one normal summer, _one summer_ without Percy disappearing, almost getting killed or getting an important life-threatening quest. Is that _too_ much to ask?

Well maybe it is to a _demi-god..._

Soon I was faced with a wall, the end of the hallway stared back at me. I turned around and observed the long hallway that I just walked down. Only pointless door's and cheap looking blue carpet… I sighed, just a dead end. I then decided to just find the elevator I took down here, and try another floor; the floor below me.

I thought. If I wanted to find where Kronos hid Percy then I would have to think like Kronos. If I were him… where would I hide my most dreadful enemy? Logically thinking, all I came up was with the decks below, they are the furthest away from any exit off this ship.

But this just made me more frustrated because I already checked the bottom floors- well not the last one but… I if I were Kronos… I wouldn't let Percy that close to water… no matter what drug he holds.

The elevator doors swung open and made that annoying _ding._ I walked in and pressed on the button that would take me to the lowest part of this ship, the last floor... my last hope.

..

**Grover POV**

I stared at the devil ship towering before me, I was parked next to a large black SUV, and I was worried, I haven't seen the camp car anywhere and that means; no Thalia, no Anabeth, and no Nico. This made me nervous, what if they were attacked by monsters on the way and something happened? What if Kronos found out about their quest and sent his minions to abduct them? Aww mann…

I whimpered and ripped apart the Pepsi can in my mouth nervously.

I guess I don't have back up today. I gulped and devoured another can before locking up the car and starting for the warehouse that lead you to the entrance of the Ship.

Here goes nothing.

…

**Percy POV**

I could feel my energy pouring back into me. It has been a while since Kronos injected me with his stupid anti-power drug.

I could feel the ocean at my finger tips; and soon I could start controlling it again. But now, now I was stuck being tied to chair, hands behind my back, Thalia in the same position, on the other side of me.

I tugged aimlessly at the ropes that bound me to the chair. And growled in frustration every time I failed. Thalia seemed to get annoyed as she puffed in deeply.

"Will you quit it already Kelp Brain?" She asked annoyed.

I took a quick break and panted. "Do you know how tired I am of being tied up, drugged and freaking hijacked?" I retort. Thalia stays silent.

"I need to get out of here Thalia! If Anabeth and Nico are on this ship- they're not safe!" I shouted. I was agitated as hell.

"We have to get outta here and find them!" I them tugged even harder on the ropes. But they didn't budge-if anything they tightened, and cut into my wrists.

"I know! …I know that kay? But what can we do?-"

"What can we do? You're a freaking hunter Thalia! Didn't they teach you rope bounding in the Hunting with Artemis Guide?" I continued to shout. I gave up on the ropes for a moment and rested against the chair. Sweat was falling down my face as I panted out of breath.

Thalia stayed silent. I could tell she was pissed- I don't know what took over me to yell at her, I was just pissed; pissed at the fates-couldn't they give me _one _break?

After a couple second when I catch my breath I spoke. "I'm sorry." I exhaled. "I-I didn't mean to yell at you Thal's." I mumble out. "I'm ju- I'm just so angry."

It took her a little bit but she spoke up. "It's fine Kelp Brain… I get it." Her tone was full of sympathy. Something I never heard come out of Thalia's mouth. I didn't know how to react.

"So… how do we get outta here?" I exhale.

I could almost see the smirk on Thalia's face as she spoke. "I have a plan but… it's risky."

I rolled my eyes and commented. "It's always risky."

…

**Anabeth POV**

I was now almost at the end of the last hall on the bottom of the ship. I thought I was all over… until I reached the end and found a door. This door not only looked more heavily built with its metal frame and hinges, but I gave me a feeling; a feeling that Percy was once there.

So what did I do? I opened it.

The door was strangely and surprisingly unlocked. It gave me an uneasy feeling, but I continued, knowing that whatever is behind it would lead me one step closer to Percy.

I was meet was a dark staircase that lead even further and deeper into the ship.

I found no light switch to light my way down, but even if I had, I wouldn't have turned it on, if anyone is down there I would defiantly like to surprise them.

As I reached the end of the staircase I was met with another door, much like the one I had walked through upstairs.

And much to my surprise this one was unlocked too; whoever handles security around here is doing a horrible job of it.

When I walked through the door I couldn't see anything, but I walked straight forward, one hand clutching my dagger for dear life, the other in front of me. It wasn't until I heard the click of a door locking behind me, and the turning on of the light, that I even considered of the idea of me walking into a trap.

The room now was light up, my eyes widened. I growled trying to show no fear, but in my mind I was cursing at myself. No wonder the doors were unlocked! I walked right into a trap!

Kronos stood in front of me behind a metal table with chain restraints. I couldn't help but notice the dried blood stains on it, I gulped in fear of what they could've done to Percy.

I stared into the golden eyes of a teenage boy.

"Hello my dear Anabeth, so nice of you to finally join us." He smiled evilly at me.

…

**Hey there I hope you like it! Part three in a couple days!**

**Please review! I know I haven't been the best author here on FF but review motivate me to update faster! :)**

**-C**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Nico **

I walked down the hallway in the same "tranced" manner as the regular tourists had, the monster that passed me didn't acknowledge my presence, only when I passed him.

He stopped me and sniffed me. I asked him where the bathroom was, pretending he was some sort of cruise guide. He glared at me and told me it was "That way" as he pointed down the hallway. I nodded, smiled and continued on my way 'to the bathroom' hoping the monster didn't suspect me of anything.

Thankfully as I walked away, the monster did too. "Stupid thing." I muttered under my breath.

I kept walking and walking all the way to the end of the hallway where the infirmary stood. I thought it wouldn't hurt to check in there so I did. As I opened the door I noticed a big buff old man pacing around a small room. He was combining different liquids and such together. I hid under a cabinet right under the window that was connected to the small room.

"Who's here? I can sense your presence Demi-God!" The voice boomed. It was a powerful voice, yet I couldn't help but notice the strain in it as well.I stood up and showed myself. Whatever happens I could use the skeletons in my defense.

The man looked at me oddly. "Who are you young Demi-God, are you a member of Kronos's army?" He asked suspiciously. I looked at the man inside the window; it appeared to me that he couldn't get out of the room. He was trapped. He must be a good guy.

"No." I frown on the man's face turned into a slight smile. "Then who are you?" He beamed down at me.

The man was at least over 6 ft 5, and built heavily. "Nico, Im to find Percy Jackson, do you know where he's being held?" I asked him. The guys eyes light up. "My my, Percy Jackson eh?" I know he's on this Ship somewhere- well he was last I saw him." The way he said it, in a playful tone; I knew he was messing with me.

"Where is he?!" I yelled in anger now. I summoned the skeletons as a threat. "Son of Hades eh? How on earth did you get on this ship unnoticed?" He eyed me.  
>"That's none of your Business. Now tell me where Percy is before I order them to eat you alive." I snarled. This guy was getting on my nerves for some reason.<p>

"Whoa hold your horse's kid. I know where the little guy is. He's down in the decks below. But you better be careful. The army here doesn't treat its impostors like a guest." He joked. "Take this with you. I've been trying to find a way out of here, and it looks like you and your little friends are the only way out." The man held a small tube like bottle in his hands.

"Now I can't open the door since its tranced but any outsider can. Nico tried the door and to his surprise it opened, and he took the substance. "Who am I supposed to give this too?" Nico asked in an confused tone. "The boy, er-Percy Jackson, last time I saw the little guy he looked right about on his death bed." The man glared at him.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked. The man shrugged. "Doesn't it seem obvious that I want to get out of this stupid room?!" He shouted. Nico shrugged. "I guess so."He took one last look at the small bottle in his hands and tipped it. He looked at the blue tinted substance in disgust. "Oh-and make sure he drinks all of it-it won't be good if he don't..." The man trailed off. Nico nodded and turned around as he was about to leave.

"Hey-who are you?" The man smiled and beamed down at him once more. "I'm Aspelthios Titan of medicine." Nico looked at the him in a bewildered matter, and then left the unit to find Annabeth.

...

**Grover**

I'm walking down the hallways in search of anything suspicious, while trying not to look suspicious... If that makes sense...

I really hope I'm wrong about Annabeth, Nico and Thalia... I hope they're on this ship. I suddenly find my slefpacing down the hallways in desperation. I'm somewhere on the decks of the ship. There's no one here but tranced tourists and some ugly lookin' monsters...

My pace gets faster and suddenly I'm sprinting-to where I don't know. But I have to find Percy. I heard someone shout behind me to stop and my heart spreads up. Crap crap... Don't get caught, don't look suspicious...I turn my head to see who yelled and I was right.

A monster. Great... Just what I needed.I suddenly broke out into a run and ran inside the ship towards the shops, in hopes of losing the monster on my trail. Just as I look back to see if he's still running after my.

A sudden pain inflicts on my forehead, making me stop to cry out. My head feel lightweight and I fight to keep in my normal stance. "Ahh-watch where you're going man..." I moaned closing my eyes. I didn't even know who collided with me.

"G-Grover?" The voice asks. I know that voice. My head snaps up as I hold it. I stare at the younger boy in front of me. "Nico-Oh thank gods your here!" I shouted in joy. He broke out into a slight smile. "Yeah good to see ya two." "What are you doing here Grover? Aren't you supposed to be at camp?" Nico asked in confusion. "Percy's my best friend man, I had to come help." Grover admitted timidly.

Nico smiled once more and patted him on the back. "Glad you came..." "Anyway-Have you seen anything, have you heard from anyone? Where are Thalia and Annabeth?" The satyr asked with worry. Nico glumly shook his head. "No, I don't know... Not a thing, but I ran into... What was his name?-he's the Titan of medicine dude, and he told me he saw Percy earlier and that I should give him this when I find him.

Nico pulled out the blue tinted liquid. Grover took it from him and examined it. "And your gonna listen to him?" He asked in confusion. Nico nodded. "Trust me, he's on our side, he was trapped in the infirmary. He also told me that Percy look like he was on his death bed Grover..." Nico whispered. Grover stopped examining the liquid and looked at Nico. "Look I-I don't know what's happening here, but it's bad okay? And we need to find Percy as soon as possible." Nico gulped.

Grover just nodded. But he was distracted my the look on the Demi-gods face. For the first time he'd seen it, Nico looked that wasn't normal for a Demi-god like Nico. He almost never showed his emotions in public-or at all.

...

**Thalia**

From window that was up against the right side of the wall, way up towards the ceiling, I could see the sun begining to set. Splashes and colors of red, orange, and pink fired and casted through the sky as a beautiful easel...

I tried to get lost in the dreamy colors and get my mind to set on something else. My heart rate was going up by the minute, I could feel it. I was scared, for one of the first times in my life, I was scared.

As I took a shaky breath, a failed attempt to calm myself, I continued to get lost in the colors. Gods, if it wasn't for that window I'd be going crazy right now.  
>My eyes watered and I prayed to Athena to give the the strength and the knowledge to over come this strategy, this plan.<p>

I could hear Percy panting behind me, his part in this plan was already taking part, as he aimlessly tired to get free of the ropes and get the attention of the guards outside.  
>Fortuntly for me this was a time to think and to mentally prepare myself for what could very much be my death.<p>

A chill ran down my spine as I took another uncontrollable shaky breath, then spoke. "You getting there?" My voice came out soft and but laced with a fake confidence, a confidence I wished were real.

Percy stopped tugging the ropes and panted once more. "Almost Thalia... but before anything drastic happens I want you to know that if something happens and I don't make it-" His voice broke.  
>A tear falls down my face, I don't mean to get emotional, but this plan could very well ends our lives in a heart beat.<p>

"I-I need you to be strong for Anabeth... and for my mom." He spoke with a slight confidence but I could tell he too was trying to hold onto the last part of his human form... He was trying to keep grounded during a hard time.

I nod and a sniff comes out. "I will,"

I wanted to say that in the event that I should die, to stay strong for the ones that love me too... but then I remember that no really loves me. Anabeth does... Jason might... but other that... there's no one.

**Annabeth**

When I wake up I horrible. I feel like I've been throwing my insides up for a straight week. The lids of my eyes peel back slowly and I can feel the crust that has appeared in the corners of my eyes slowly fall out.

I moan. My head is pounding and suddenly my throat and body lunge forward and I'm heaving. But I can't throw up. Nothing comes out. I can only gasp for my breath as I try to take in my surroundings.

But only... they aren't really surroundings... more like a moving dark gray floor and a very claustrophobic tight space. I somehow put it together and figure out that I might be in a car-or in the trunk of a car...

I make a great effort to turn around after something warm gently touches my lower back, and I succeed.

But when I see his jet black hair, his face... my heart drops almost in a relieved matter, then in a horrified one."P-perc-" I try to say his name but I can't find the rest of my voice. I find out I'm trembling uncontrollably, and I can't seem to stop.

I notice that he's unconscious and I frown... I thought he was the warmth that touched my back. Then I look to down to where, when I was facing the other way my lower back would've been... but my eyes suddenly get drawn to a trail of red oozing liquid that had stained the gray floor. Blood, his blood. It's everywhere.

At that point I want to vomit. Though I can't because I have barely eaten in the past few days and nothing lays in my system. Panicked strikes me as I observe his wrists... they are red and bruised, deep cuts and some missing skin... I want to look the other way, I want to get the hell away from this nightmare.  
>I move my hand to Percy's shoulder and try to shake him awake. I find that hard and difficult, but I manage.<p>

"Percy." I whimper out. Tears are forming in my eyes threatening to escape my only question.

_is he still alive? _  
>...<p>

**Hi. So I finally updated! New updates soon! **

**-C**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 -Nightmares and Trunks of Cars**

**Thalia (flash back)**

"Fine, I get it. Now what?" He asked. I could tell he was still a bit confused but he surrendered. Either way I didn't care.

"Turn your hands so that your wrists are facing me." I spoke gently. Percy nodded. "Okay."

"I'm just gonna cut one open." As I said it I did it. I couldn't see what I was doing behind my back but, Percy said he felt the tip of the knife against his right wrist.

"Gah-Ahh." He painfully let out.

I dropped the knife to the floor and pushed my hands to where his were. I felt hot slippery liquid beneath my fingers.

"You okay?-" Come out of my mouth but I was suddenly cut off by someone running though the door.

"What the hell are you doing, you good for nothing idiots!?" A screech entered my ears. My head snapped towards the door, surely enough there was a mean looking monster in panic. All I had to do now was let him get closer.

The monster quickly untied Percy hands and took a look at his wrist. Blood was gushing out pretty quickly. _Crap, maybe I cut in too deep..._

Then I made my attack, I stood on my feet with the chair tied to my back and butt, turned around and jabbed at the monster with the legs of the chair. Suddenly I felt a bit tear in the ropes as they fell off me. The chair slumped to the floor, and I murderously smiled at the monster before me.

Its eyes held shock and fear.

I swung at him with my fists until I came close to grabbing the knife off the floor.

I notice the monster stood in its attack stance after he threw Percy to the floor. I worried I wouldn't have enough time to get him out before he bleed out.

But my worries was cut short as soon as the monster lunged at me. I quickly ducked and he landed behind me. As I turned around my eyes met Percy's. His head was on the concrete floor the chair was still tied to his waist and legs it didn't leave him. He was holding his untied hand to his shirt hoping the pressure his other hand was giving him would stop the bleeding. But suddenly his eyes grew large and he yelled out my name.

"Thalia!"

I turned around and saw the monster holding the chair high above his head ready to smash me.

I leaped to the side and the wooden chair crumpled into a million pieces. The monster grunted in anger and tired to make a grab at me. But I was too quick. I leaped in the air from the cabinets and landed on top of him. Without thinking I plunged my knife into his back. I heard his agonizing scream then nothing, as he disintegrated into golden dust.

I fell to the floor on my feet and smiled at my win. But as I stood up. I became aware of everything else in the room and noticed me and Percy weren't the only ones in it.

Before me stood four of the same monsters. Three charged at me. I don't know where the fourth one was, but my guess he was attending Percy.

I don't really know what happened next.

...

**Thalia (Present)**

When I wake up my head is pounding and I feel very heavy. A cold breeze gusts around me and makes me tremble. Funny, I don't even know where I am. I open my eyes and suddenly I panic.

Black. That's what surround me. Black rock and cold weather that can maybe even lifelessly carry me around as a puppet if it was any stronger.

I slowly and drowsily get into a sitting up potion as I lean against the rock with my back, and take a deep breath.

After a couple of seconds of finding my strength I get up by pushing myself up off the rock wall, I stand up. But I don't dare take my hands off the wall.

"Hello?" I shout into the darkness. I have no idea where I am. But it's safe to say I'm not on that ship anymore.

"Well, seems you have woken from your slumber Ms. Grace." A dark, twisted, powerful voice boomed against the walls of this... cave.

My head snapped in the direction where it came from instantly. I find a boy, about Annabeth's and Percy's age, brown hair, toned muscles... only.. He had pricing gold eyes.

_Kronos._

And instant shock runs though me, then I glare at him. "What do you want? What more could you possibly want?" I demanded him desperately. He's already taken so much...

Kronos gives me a murderous smile and cocks his head sideways. "Do you know when Luke found out that you were back in your human form he couldn't stop thinking about you?" He said cruelly as smiled, completely ignoring my question.

I frowned, but the gaping hole in my heart that formed when I found out Luke was turning into Kronos was coming back. My face hardened and I felt like crying, then maybe ripping Kronos face into a million pieces.

Then I though, this is why I'm here? -wait, if I'm by myself... where's Percy?

"Where's Percy?" I instantly demanded after I thought it.

Kronos continued to smile. "Don't worry about him right now... now, do you know that when I took over Luke's body he tried to distract me by placing only you in my thoughts?" His tone became slightly angered and now, I feared for my life.

"I was so stupid... letting this boys love for a girl overthrow my greatest power..." He muttered in disgust.

I wanted to let everything out so badly, but Instead I tied to helplessly hold my tear back. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"And even when I had complete control over him, he was still fighting... he never stopped thinking about you Thalia Grace, not even in his darkest hours..."

This hit me hard, harder than I could ever imagine... and it was very unexpected. I did not picture Kronos breaking me this way.

"Thalia..." Another voice suddenly broke out. But this was a kinder voice, a voice that held fear for me... _Luke's _voice...

My head snapped up and I saw him. He was standing right next to Kronos, a pained expression on his face. "Thalia you have to get outta here-it's a dream!-this is not real!" He shouted. But with the wave of his hand Kronos muted him.

"That's better, now where were we?" Kronos smiled wickedly. But I could barley see past Luke, he was obviously trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear any words... Then again I was too busy trying to figure out how he was here... standing there like he had never died... a tear ran down my face.

"H-how is he here?" I asked Kronos.

"Simple. He isn't... I can control what you see and your emotions towards them Daughter of Zeus... but what he said was incorrect. This is not a dream... this is a _nightmare_."

I stared at him in shock then I saw Luke, and he was glaring evilly at _me_. I suddenly became overwhelmed and scared. I wanted to scream out and beat the walls down until I woke up.

"Please... haven't you done enough?" I begged. He took Luke away from me. He took my last chance at love from me, he took my friends, my home, my new life... and now he was doing it all over again... only this time, it was worse.

...

**Percy**

I felt something slowly shake me back into reality, and call out my name. "P-Percy." The voice was weak, I could tell it was frightened... and it was very familiar.

I didn't respond though, I found that I couldn't and after a couple minutes of silence a sudden a wave of nausea swept over me and I moaned in pain. but I didn't dare open my eyes. I couldn't.

"Percy?-"

Suddenly my breath was cut short. I knew this voice. It belong to Annabeth.

I peeled my eyes open slowly and my hearing proved me right. And she smiled as she saw me.

There she was laying across from me holding my hand and by the looks of it... she was... crying.

"D-on-'t-c-ry..." I managed out. I moved my hand out to whip the tears running down her face but I cut off my a surging pain in my hands. "Arrggh!"

I gasped in pain but I didn't dare move my hands anymore. "S-stay still Percy, your hurt badly..." She whispered. I could tell she could barely manage that short sentence out.

I nodded and did as told. "Wh-where are w-we?" I asked. The "camber" thing I suspected we were in suddenly jolted upward making me gasp in pain once more.

Annabeth grabbed on tighter to my hand and spoke. "We're in the truck of a car."

Her voice was unsteady and a little shaken. I could tell it wasn't by choice.

More tears ran down her face. "I-I'm scared Percy..." She whispered. My heart dropped. There she was, one of the most bravest girls in the world, laying directly across from me... admitting-admitting she was scared.

A tear ran down my face. "D-don't be Wise Girl," I smile to try to cheer her up. "It'll be fine, we'll get out of here soon... I promise." I shook repeatedly trying to convince her.

"Everything'll b-be just fine..." I ended.

Annabeth sniffed and nodded. Then she looked me straight in my eyes and spoke. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

I tightened my eye and a couple more tears fell out. "I love you too Wise Girl."

Suddenly the car jerked to a sudden stop and I got this feeling in my gut... this feeling that this was probably one of the last times I'd hear her call me that.

...

**What do you guy think? Like it? Review please, more updates coming soon!**

**-C**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey there! So here's a RECAP: Percy and Annabeth find themselves in the back of Kronos trunk on their way to gods know where, and Grover and Nico find themselves on the ship and pair up together to save everyone. Thalia was also taken my Kronos to a secret location where he's making her live in a Luke nightmare. **

**...**

**Chapter 25/The Golden Room**

**Annabeth POV**

Everything after the the car stopped was a blur, actually it was more like a missing gap of useful information. The last thing I remember was the car coming to a stop and now I'm- I don't know where I am actually.

My eyes were covered with some thick material, keeping me from seeing my surrounds; whatever they were.

"Release the girl's blindfold." I heard Kronos's loud, powerful voice echo through the room, it was apparently a large room if sounds echoed off the walls.

Suddenly a bright shielding light peaked through my blindfold and making me blind for a couple seconds. I squinted my eyes until they got used to the blinding light- where he hell was I?

My eyes adjusted to the light pretty quickly and I stared at my surrounds in awe. Gold, gold everywhere.

From the cavern walls, to the bumpy floor, it was as if we were inside a golden nugget. It was so large and long I couldn't find an exit, or where they brought me in from.

"She's alive." Kronos mockingly stated. He walked in circles around where I now stood chuckling in the process.

I stood quietly, my eyes desperately searching for Percy. But I couldn't see him anywhere. My heart raced in panic, where was he- where could they have taken him?

"Where's Percy?" My growled in anger. I was tired of this, tired of this stupid game.

"The son of Poseidon is no longer of your concern." Kronos smoothly said. I gulped. "Where is he?!" I snarled.

"Might I remind you , your my prisoner, I'm not yours." His jaw set, I could tell he was losing his temper easily. "Then what do you want?"

"Why go to all this trouble for two Demi-gods?" I continued to ask him. Maybe if I set him off he'll get distracted and I can make my escape.

"Simple, revenge." He continued to walk circles around me, I think he could see it was annoying the crap out of me, so he didn't stop. But it didn't matter though, I turned and faced him at every turn. There was no way I was going to let him get into my head.

"Revenge?" I questioned.

"isn't it ironic?" He asked. I waited for him to finish. "How I avenge myself by forcing the God of Revenge, then taking her captive?" He sounded amused by himself.

I glared at him. "You kidnapped Nemesis?" Kronos gave me a devious smile. Sure, it was ironic, but twisted, and cruel.

"You have us now, whats your plan?"

He stopped walking and turned fully to face me. I froze, not expecting him to stop so abruptly. He he took a step in my direction and played with the emotions on his face to keep me guessing.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't read someone's face. "How about, instead of telling... I show you." The horrible sinister smile on his face pierced the core of my heart, making the airways in my body clog for a moment.

...

**Third Person POV:**

_Percy where are you man_? Grover thought hard to get anything from the link he and Percy shared, but it was useless. There was never a response.

Grover knew he wasn't dead, but he knew he was close to it, because he could feel it. He felt awful, dizzy sometimes, and felt like he ate twenty rusty coca cola cans.

Today was not his day.

Nico stood on the other side of the car, leaning against the side of the black SUV. Grover could tell he was in deep thought, trying to figure out their next move.

Annabeth and Thalia were no where to be found, and neither of them had found Percy.

This was _bad_. This was _very bad._

Gover placed his head in his hands and tried to think. They were no where on the ship, not in, or next to the cars... _Where the hell could they be? _He though in an angry matter.

_I can't believe I came all this way to lose even more people! Gods I'm such a failure!_

_"G-grov-?" ...what was that?_

_"Percy?" He though louder, if that was possible. "W-where are you man? Can you get your exact location?_

_"Y-yeah, I can but-" _

_"Are you okay man? Are you hurt? what's happening?!" _Grover asked in a fast paced tone.

"_Grover- you need to cut the link!" _Percy shouted at him. Grover's heart sank. "_wh-what, why?"_

_"Just do it! Please..." _Percy pleaded. _"After you tell me your location."_

_"Lat:43 Lon:80 Alt:67, now do it."_

_"Later, I promise. We're on our way."_ Grover ran on the other side of the car were Nico was thinking up a storm.

"I know where they are, I talked to Percy using the link, does your GPS take longitude, latitude, and altitude?"

Nico smiled at the sytar. "Let's find out." and both boys hopped in the SUV.

...

**Annabeth POV**

Kronos demanded at his two guards something, and next thing I know they make a grab for each of my arms. I tried to fight, but they out-massed me. And it was no used if my dagger wasn't in my possession.

They walked me further into the golden cavern-room thing for about a good two minutes. You'd think that's a short time, but when your worrying and desperately on edge, minutes seem like hours.

Finally far off in the distance I caught a sign of a figure on the floor, then more beefy guards, and there was one weird looking dude happily smiling ahead at us.

"Step aside, everyone!" Kronos demanded.

Everyone did as told and and stopped away from Percy, who was stirring on the ground. I tried to drop to the floor and help him but the guards kept me restricted and I couldn't escape their hard grips.

"Percy-!" I shouted in horror. I could tell he was losing a lot of blood from the fairly large puddle of it around is arms, he looked pale and bruised, and defiantly worn out.

"There is only one way, and one way only to heal him." Kronos spoke. I didn't realize it at the moment but now that I have the time to acknowledge it, I was crying. My face was wet with desperate tears.

"See the white lining around his pupils? The poison is setting in his brain, it'll all be over soon."

My stomach turned over making a nasty feels un up my spine, but stayed silent. There weren't words for how I felt.

"I could heal him though, I could save his him Daughter of Athena..." Kronos bent down to Percy's level and shook him. "Wake up boy." Percy's eyes flew open, he slowly gasped for air, and then shut his eyes tightly in pain.

I struggled against the monsters in pain myself after seeing his reaction, I wanted to get on my knee's and help him more than anything in the world.

Kronos chuckled. "You want to see what my plan is eh Ms. Case? ...Well, I'll show you."

He forcefully grabbed Percy's arm, closed his eyes, and muttered something. My frown grew larger. What in the world was he doing?

Percy just laid there, I think he didn't have the energy to do much anymore, his pale face and and drained features said too much. He looked up at me and mouthed he was sorry...

But for what? Maybe he knew what Kronos was gonna do? Or maybe he as just sorry he couldn't get us out... that he was too late.

Tears stained my cheeks, I hated crying, but it felt like it was the only thing I've done for days... I felt like such a weakling. I felt like a stupid, in love, helpless, desperate girl. So I continued to struggle against them and fight, it in the end it was use they were too strong.

Then Kronos unexpectedly fell against the floor, and my eyes grew large. _Wha-? _My eyes locked on to Percy's white rimed sea green-blue ones. But they were beginning to close. He was getting tired.

"Percy don't!" I cried, referring to him falling asleep.

But he wasn't focused on me anymore. He was just there, in a kind of dazed faze untill they finally closed.

I stayed silent. I didn't understand what was happening. What in the world was his plan? To fall unconscious with my boyfriend?

No, there was mor-Oh gods...

I looked down at Percy, he was beginning to move once again. His color returned to him quickly and his features were full once more.

I held a slight smile, mixed with that confused frown on my face.

The guards unexpectedly let go of my arms and I ran down to him. "Percy, Percy can you hear me?" I cried.

He nodded, but remained silent, even his eyes were closed.

There was moment, a small significant moment in which I believed we'd be okay in the end, that we'll get through this and survive this.

But that moment, that small significant moment was short lived though. When he opened his eyes. I let go of his clammy hand and my eyes grew large.

Shock ran through me, making me tremble in the process. I backed away from him, too choked up on words to say anything.

I stared back into his eyes.

And two pairs molten gold pricing eyes stared back at me, with an evil smiling smirk to match.

"Kronos-?" I choke out.

...

**Hehe... Sorry for the long wait... Please review! I think there are only gonna be two to four more chapters in this story that I promise to finish by the end of this year! Happy Thanks Giving to those of you who celebrate and please! please review! I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-C**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Golden Room 26/ Last Strike**

Annabeth stared at the figure before her, not wanting to trust her eyes. Was this real? No- it couldn't be... She took another step back, as if trying to erase what had been done, but of course that was impossible.

Annabeth couldn't stop gazing into his molten gold eyes; they seemed to be mocking her in some sort way- like they were saying, "Surprise!" They were making her sick. She wanted to throw up at the sight of him, all of this only reminded her of Luke.

Oh gods. Luke... He... He killed himself to get ride of Kronos-oh gods! She let out an unexpected sob, not followed by tears, but simply a shocked sob.

Kronos stood up, admiring his new form. "So I take that you're not fond of my plan?" Kronos said mockingly.

Annabeth glared up at him, but stopped suddenly. How could she stand in front of the person she loves and tell herself it's over? How could she? She couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, though that was for various reasons.

She couldn't even glare at him, but it wasn't like she could run away either. She needed to do something to help Percy, but didn't know what.

Annabeth wanted to continue looking at the cavern's floor, but she knew that if she showed her weak side, both she and Percy would take the fall, and she couldn't risk that. She needed to stay focused... she needed a plan. So she stood up straight, showing off a great confidence that was not really there.

"This was was your plan? This was your plan all along?" Her strong angered voice asked, but behind the confidence was a scared desperate girl, willing to try anything that would save them both. Kronos stood a good five feet in front of her and smirked.

The smirk did not fit Percy; it wasn't him, and it never would be. Percy was good, Kronos was evil, Annabeth reminded herself. She was trying to find the confidence that she played off so well, but still having a hard time. She came to the conclusion that they she and Percy were both momentarily doomed.

"Of course, Daughter of Athena! What better way to obtain vengeance than by taking control of Olympus's most praised hero- the person that defeated me In the last war."

Annabeth frowned. "But why poison him? Why send a messenger to possess a god to do your dirty work and poison him?" she asked, with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

Kronos started to walk small circles around her. "Because, my dear Annabeth, if anything goes wrong with my plan, and I perish... This one is going down with me." He chuckled evilly, referring to Percy.

Annabeth growled. "He's not going anywhere, you can count on that one." She slowly made her way to the unconscious body Kronos had previously taken over, and when he turned around she bent down and grabbed his dagger, hiding it in her shirt sleeve.

Kronos turned back around, the smirk still on his face, trying to instigate a reaction from Annabeth. But Annabeth didn't give in. She'd promised Sally she'd bring Percy home, and she wasn't going to let her down.

"But now for the real question, eh?" Kronos's smirk turned into a grin as he spoke. "What to do with you, Daughter of Athena?"

Kronos watched her expression carefully, hoping he'd get even the smallest reaction out of her. And he did, he saw her flinch through her fake confidence, observing her small error. Now, he was going to play off of it. But first he made sure he thought about every way imaginable to kill Annabeth, knowing Percy would be seeing those thoughts.

"I was think about having the guards there pound you to death with their fists..." He pretended to think for a minute, playing out his outrageous performance. "But then again, you know what would be more painful?" Kronos cocked his head to the side.

Annabeth just stood there frozen, letting her unguarded mind absorb his words.

"Making Percy kill you himself." Kronos finished.

Annabeth growled at him and shouted back. "That'll never happen, it doesn't count when you've taken over him!" Annabeth spat. "Why don't you come out of there yourself and fight me? You coward!" She yelled.

"Oh, but dear, that's no fun." Kronos started to advance towards her angrily. "See, the fun part about doing this is seeing the hope flee from your mind." He chuckled, "I'm guessing you thought you'd get your little quest here, save your boyfriend, and get back home safely, but even your plans, Daughter of Athena, have flaws."

Annabeth backed away as he was getting closer, making it look like she was afraid -even though she was, because she wanted the element of surprise to be on her side. She only had one shot...

He advanced, drawing Riptide and striking at her, but Annabeth was too quick and ducked under it, pulling out the dagger hidden in her sleeve. She struck at him and he laughed. "My, my you are full of surprises." He chuckled.

Annabeth glared at him and backed away, hoping that he would advance next and attack once more. She had lost her shot - she had lost the element of surprise.

As she hoped, Kronos ran towards her, Riptide in front of him. When he got close enough, Annabeth jumped out of the way, turned around, and grabbed him by the shoulders, throwing him to the floor on his back.

She quickly got on top of him, knocking Riptide from his hand and holding her dagger to his neck. She had an angered, frustrated expression, but when she saw his face she had to struggle to maintain her emotions.

Kronos put on a frightened innocent look to mess with her, but Annabeth didn't recognize that. All she saw was Percy's horribly frightened look.

She gasped to catch her breath, and she tried to do it; tried to kill him, but she found she couldn't. Her body was frozen.  
>How could she look at him and kill him? Suddenly the gold in his eyes disappeared, as if they were lights turning on and off. Annabeth stared at him in shock.<p>

"Annabeth d-do it." Percy struggled to say. He was having a hard time holding on to reality. Annabeth shook her head. "I-I can't... I c-can't Percy." She cried.

Percy slowly brought his hand up to her hand that was holding the dagger. "P-please- I c-can't hold on any-any longer." He pleaded. Annabeth nodded, much to her dismay. Tears were staining her cheeks.

"I-I love you." She whispered. Percy just stared at her relaxed and the gold disappeared from his eyes once more. However, it quickly returned, and Kronos came back more powerful than ever.

As Annabeth struggled to raise her dagger, Kronos quietly grabbed Riptide from his side. He didn't smile, or do anything to give away that he held a weapon.

"I'm sorry-Gah-ah" Annabeth cried, as she dropped the dagger from her hands. Her hands came together to clutch her stomach as pain erupted in her lower abdomen and blood seeped through her fingers.

Kronos held onto Riptide, which was half-way in her stomach, and then yanked it out, causing Annabeth fall to the floor on her back.

Kronos stood up in triumph, gleaming at the blood on the dagger. He had done it. He had finally done it -and there was nothing that could stop him now.

As Kronos stood over Annabeth body's, so captivated by the sword, he didn't notice the demigod rise and grab the dagger that had slid behind Kronos. It was the demigod Kronos had previously taken over. He walked unsteadily and silently behind Kronos, barely having any energy, but just enough. He walked until he was close enough, then struck.

He drove the dagger right next to Kronos's spinal cord, paralyzing him. He dropped Riptide instantly, and fell to the ground a mere two feet away from Annabeth.

Two bodies, three dead.

It was over.

...  
>1 hour ago<p>

**Hey! So dont kill me, but there are more chapters! VERY IMPORTANT chapters ahead, (involving Annabeth and Percy) so keep reading! Review! Tell me what you think!**

**-C**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27/ The Time We Have**

As he drove, Grover nervously chewed on a Pepi-Cola soda can as if it was the last one on earth. He was scared. He was nervous. He was in denial. He and Nico were in the highlands somewhere, filled with trees -lots of them. Nico was sitting in the passenger seat, shouting at him with every turn.

"Dude, what if we get there and we're too late?" Grover asked through a mouthful of aluminum.  
>Nico frowned. "Don't think about that man, just drive!" Grover nodded and focused back on the long, narrow, seemingly endless road. Sweat was falling down his strained face.<p>

"I haven't felt anyone go down to the underworld," Nico added, to try and reassure his friend.  
>Grover nodded once more. "I-I'm just worried man -P-Percy's my best friend... and I-I wanted to ask him to be my Best Man," he finished.<p>

Nico's head snapped towards Grover, and a rare smile formed on his lips. "You're engaged, man?"  
>Grover managed to smile as well. "She said yes... so yeah. I'm getting married..." he sighed happily.<br>"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Nico asked, his voice filled with confusion.

Grover shrugged, keeping his hands firmly around the wheel of the car. "I-I don't know... with Percy being sick -then missing, I-I didn't think it was appropriate."

Nico elbowed him and said, "Dude, Percy wouldn't have cared! He wouldn't want you to hold off your good news because of him! You know him better than I ever will, Grover... you should've told him -you should've told everyone."

Grover sighed. "I know... I just-I didn't have the heart to tell him... and now it might be too late," he mumbled, cursing at himself. Nico didn't say anything. He relaxed in his seat and just stared straight ahead, hoping Grover was wrong. Hoping they weren't too late.

...

**Thalia  
><strong>  
>The dream was horrible, twisted, and cruel... and Thalia couldn't escape, no matter how hard she tried. She was in the middle of a giant storm, and the gods were angry... at her. Familiar faces stood in a circle around her: Annabeth, Percy, Luke, Nico, Grover -everyone, dead or alive. Thalia tried to approach them and ask them for help, but they continued to stare. She could literally feel their eyes burning into her soul.<p>

For a moment, everything was calm, and even the tornado seemed to die down. Then suddenly, it picked up once more and the chaos began. The tornado began to spin violently, and suddenly Nico's hands commanded the skeleton to attack Grover. Annabeth drew her dagger and swiped at Percy, and Percy pulled out Riptide and defended himself, an evil glared plastered to his face.

And then there was Luke. Thalia didn't even realize he was front of her, until his hands wrapped around her neck, choking the life out of her.

She couldn't move. She stared into Luke's blue eyes and hot, salty tears fell down her face, staining her cheeks.  
>She tried to scream out, but she couldn't hear her own voice, for reasons unknown to her.<br>Then in an instant it was all over, and everything thing went black. 

Grover and Nico ran inside the cavern, and looked around in wonder when they realized what it was made of. Gold.  
>But their admiration was short lived when saw the three bodies. Grover's eyes went wide with horror and raced towards them, Nico right behind him, trembling.<p>

"Percy!" Grover yelled as loud as he could. Nico dropped to his knees and turned Annabeth over on her back. Slippery blood was flowing out of her stomach. He quickly ripped his jacket off and tied it around her waist -the pressure would help stop the blood loss.

Grover continued to shout Percy's name, but there was no response. It wasn't until he placed his head on Percy's chest in search of a heartbeat that he stopped shouting. After a couple of silent seconds, Grover squeezed his eyes and tears fell out; painful, grieving tears.

_No heartbeat._

After Nico snapped out of his daze, he quickly checked Annabeth's pulse. He placed his fingers on her warm neck and pressed gently. Beneath them he could felt a soft little _thud_. Then another and another. It was very faint, but it was there.

"She's alive," Nico mumbled. "But barely."

Then he frowned as he felt the weight of the potion in his pant pocket. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. His heart sank as his frown grew deeper.

"I-I didn't feel him," he mumbled.

Grover tore his eyes away from the floor and met Nico's gaze. "What do you mean?" he whispered, not having the energy to talk any louder.

"H-he can't be dead... I didn't feel him go to the underworld, Grover!" Nico shouted excitedly, his heart pounding. Maybe the they could save him. A small smile formed on Grover's lips as Nico quickly took the small blue vial out of his pocket. 

"Open his mouth a little," Nico ordered.

Grover frowned and tried to protest, but he could see that Nico had a plan. Nico unscrewed the vial and tipped the glass over. The liquid sank through Percy's teeth and down his throat. 

"Give him a couple seconds, let's see what happens. Here give the rest to Annabeth-" Nico continued, searching Percy for any sign of movement.

"Where did you-?" Grover started, but Nico cut him off.

"Never mind that now, we have to get them out of here and take them to Apollo's hospital," Nico stated urgently.  
>Grover nodded and he stood up. "What about him?" he asked, referring to the other unconscious demigod.<p>

_Thud._

Nico shrugged. "I guess we take him too, who knows who he could be?"

_Thud._

Grover suddenly threw out a hand out to stop Nico from moving or making any noise.  
>"Did you hear that?" Grover asked suspiciously. Nico nodded and slowly walked towards the side of the rocky golden wall. There seemed to be someone behind it.<p>

_Thud._

"Hello?" Nico asked warily.

_Thud._

He could hear a muffled voice behind the wall. "Nico? Nico help me!" The voice shouted, but he could only hear the soft mumble of his name and an outline of help.

The only person he could think of who could be behind the wall was... "_Thalia_!?" Nico shouted, running his hands along the wall in search of a hidden latch or something.

When he found it he pulled on it, and Thalia spiraled out, sobbing. She had tear stains on her cheeks, red awful marks on her arms, and she was limping. Nico quickly caught her and helped her sit on the floor.

"Oh gods, what happened, Thalia?!" Nico asked, and Grover ran over to assist them. Suddenly another form entered the room. She was tall, and looked powerfully threatening. 

"Nemesis," Grover almost growled.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, saytr, in blood and flesh." "Eww," Grover mumbled. "What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly. "Well, they captured me too! We were waiting for you guys to show up. Geez, you demigods take forever!" She grumbled.

Grover's blood rushed in anger. "We were kinda busy," he said through gritted teeth.

Nemesis crossed her arms. "I could hear_. Percy! Percy! Oh-Annabeth!"_ She mimicked Grover's cries, mocking him.  
>Grover glared at her and turned to help Nico. He gently grabbed Thalia and helped her up.<p>

Nico immediately turned to Nemesis. "What's wrong with her? She was telling me that Luke was behind me!" Nico yelled, summoning the skeletons to threaten Nemesis.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything to her," Nemesis spoke. "But Kronos did. Those kids were foolish to kill him if they wanted to save their friend."

Nico continued to frown. "Why?" He waved away the skeletons and talked to her in a normal tone.  
>"Kronos has locked her in a trance, a real physical nightmare... she's gone crazy, child. She claims she sees the ghost of dead ones, and talks of the deceased. I'm guessing Kronos placed Luke in her dreams," She explained.<br>Grover heart sank. "So how do we get her out-?"

"Grover! Grover, duck!" Thalia screamed, her wails breaking her friend's hearts. "He's behind you -Ah! Luke, don't, he's your friend!" She screamed while reaching for thin air. Grover tried to settle her, but she struggled against him. "Grover STOP! Stop! Luke, help!" She cried, banging her fists on Grover's back as he carried her.

"Thalia, stop it! Luke is dead! He can't hurt us-" He tried to reason, but Thalia shook her head in protest and continued to scream. "NO! No they're both alive! They're here." She quieted and whimpered, "_He_ told me! He did! I can't get rid of them! CAN'T YOU SEE THEM?!" She screamed in horror. Grover eyed Nico and then nodded.

"Okay Thalia, we need to get out of here now. Luke won't follow us, don't worry." Grover reassured her, but she shook her head in protest. "No, Grover, Luke says that he won't stop," She sobbed. "He's going to be there everyday! He's never goi-"

"-Thalia there was only one Luke!" Nico shouted in confusion.

Thalia continued to argue with the boys. "No, there is a good Luke and and evil Luke," she explained. "And the good one is nice, he's trying to help me, but the bad... the bad one..." Her voice trailed off as she looked into the distance.

Her worried face then turned to Grover and she softly whispered, "The bad one is going to kill me." Grover's frown deepened and he turned once more to Nico, giving him a confused look.

... 

"We have to take them to a mortal hospital!" Nico cried. Grover shook his head. "No, we're taking them to Olympus, Apollo's hospital is finished!" he announced. Nico nodded and helped place Percy and Annabeth in the car. "We're gonna need some help, -they won't make it if we drive down there," Nico said with concern. The boys suddenly looked up at Nemesis.

"What?!" She snapped, annoyed.

"Can you transport them to Olympus?" Grover pleaded. "I can, but I won't. These little mutts are none of my concern," she said, her voice laced with hatred.

Nico suddenly became very angry. "They're dying because they saved the world again! They saved your life, and you don't even have the heart to save them?" he shouted, summoning the skeletons unintentionally.

Nemesis rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll take them, but don't be so sure you can save them."  
>Then she disappeared with Percy and Annabeth. "Come on, we have a long trip home ahead," Grover anounced. Nico nodded and got in the car, as Grover got behind the wheel and Thalia took the passenger seat after hauling the unconscious un-named Demi-god in the back of the van.<p>

"What are we gonna do with Thalia?" Nico asked Grover quietly. She had stated that she didn't see Luke anymore, but the boys knew she was lying. The worried, haunted expression on her face told them so. Grover shrugged and tried to think for a moment. What would they do?

"I'll give the guy any ambrosia we have left, I want to know every single little dirty detail about Kronos he knows when he wakes up," Nico muttered after looking around in one of the backpacks.

Grover nodded then turned to Thalia. "Try to get some rest, I promise when we get to Olympus that we'll do anything to try to stop this," he said. Thalia just nodded and stared ahead.

...

Nemesis appeared before the council, Percy and Annabeth laying unconscious at her feet. Everyone before her gasped, and Apollo quickly sent to healers to collect the two demigods. "Send them to the hospital, I'll be there soon," He whispered.

Nemesis then spoke. "Kronos is killed, these two demigods fought within an inch of death against him. The balance is restored, and I have sent my men to seize their ship. All is _well_."

"And where are the rest of the demigod children?" Zeus asked with confidence. "On their way here, carrying precious cargo," Nemesis remained calm. 

Poseidon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They have a boy, Matthew Deglillio. They do not know the name he bears, but he is very important to our well being," Nemesis spoke. Hermes suddenly froze, and his eyes widened. But no one noticed except for Nemesis, and she didn't dare say a word.

...

"What are their oxygen levels?!" Apollo ran in, shouting. One of the attendants, Samantha looked up. "Not good, Annabeth's is below normal and falling, and Percy's -well, we had to tube him." 

Apollo nodded. "What's their diagnosis?" He paced around the room to take a look at Annabeth. She had lost most of her color, and her chest was rising very slowly. She looked deathly pale; Apollo shook his head in remorse.  
>"Annabeth; stab to the stomach, lost two liters of blood, low heart and, oxygen levels." Samantha rattled off.<br>"And Percy?"  
>"Stab to the spinal cord, there may be a case of paralysis, no oxygen, twenty beats per minute and falling. The poison is starting to spread to his lungs... It doesn't look good, sir." The other attendant said as he was worked around Percy rapidly.<p>

"Okay, I need Percy in surgery, keep Annabeth stable, feed her some ambrosia and nectar, don't exceed the limit. If that doesn't work... I don't know what will right now..." He sighed sadly as he sanitized his hands, and helped the attendants. "I want them in the same room when we get back, so move them to the suite."

With that they rolled Percy out quickly, leaving Annabeth in the hands of two healers feeding her nectar and ambrosia.

...

_Cold_, Annabeth was cold as her senses slowly came back to her. She took a breath and slowly peeled her eyes open, allowing the piercing bright light to meet her fragile eyes, then closed them uncomfortably.

When she opened them again, she found herself in a quiet, still room. The only thing that could be heard was a faint heart monitor in the background, and a rapid, unnatural swish.

She peered around the room, but couldn't see further than the curtain that blocked off the other half.  
>"Annabeth?" A soft voice spoke. Her eyes turned towards the voice and she found she was face to face with Grover. Even in her daze, Annabeth sensed something was wrong. It wasn't the look on Grover's face, or the feel the room gave her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and tried to move to a slightly better position. <p>

"Stay still." Grover whispered, and Annabeth looked up questioningly. "You're on Olympus, in Apollo's hospital, Annabeth. Kronos stabbed you, but you're fine now, okay?" The satyr explained. Annabeth nodded, but found she was almost too weak to. "You lost a lot blood, so you might be out of it for a while." 

"G-Grover?" Annabeth tried to speak. 

"Hmm?" 

"P-Percy... w-where is he? Kr-Kronos didn't escape, did he?" Her voice was soft and fragile. Grover shook his head. "No... no he didn't..." He tried to continue, but didn't know if he had the heart to tell her about Percy. 

"Annabeth... Percy, he -uh... Percy-" He couldn't find the words to explain. Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off the satyr. Every flinch, every expression on Grover's face revealed Percy's fate.  
>Her heart raced.<p>

"He's... better, he's here." He ended. Annabeth sighed and relaxed. "Can I see him?" She asked in relief.  
>Grover look down at his lap. "I think we should call Apollo first to check you out." <p>

Annabeth nodded, "Okay."

"I'll be right back." Grover said, getting up and walking out of the room. "W-wait..." Annabeth called out weakly, unable to raise her voice any louder. Grover turned around. "Yeah?" "How long have I been out?" she asked, wanting to get a sense of time.  
>"<em>Three days<em>."  
>…<p>

Looks like you're on the road to recovery, my dear." Apollo said with a smile. 

Annabeth managed to return a slight smile back, then spoke. "C-can I see Percy? Grover said he's here." Her voice was a little hesitant. "Is he okay? Is he awake?" She questioned.

Apollo froze for a slight second, and grabbed a chair to sit in. "Annabeth, I'm not sure it would be best for you to see him... right now..." Apollo chose his words carefully, trying not to reveal anything. Annabeth frowned. "Why?" A mixture of anger and concern was in her voice.

"He's not -it's bad." Apollo tried to explain. "I want you to focus on your health, and getting better-"

"Cut the crap, Apollo. I don't care. I want to see Percy." Annabeth snapped. Apollo nodded and sighed. "I thought you'd feel that way," He stood up and slid the curtain open, revealing Percy in the same type of bed she was, but with ten times more medical equipment attatched, and in a more fragile state.

"So I put you guys in the same room." Apollo finished.

Annabeth didn't even hear him. Goosebumps rose on her skin, sending chills down her spine. She had seen him at his worst, but this was too much. He was deathly pale, and had a deep purple color, almost black, under his eyes. A familiar tube ran down his throat and he had a couple of IV's in both his arms, one red and the rest clear.  
>Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off of him; he looked deathly sick.<p>

"H-has he w-woken up yet?" she asked quietly.

Apollo shook his head. "No. He hasn't." His voice seemed to echo off the walls. She suddenly felt mentally drained.  
>Annabeth couldn't help but compare Percy to a <em>corpse<em>. The only thing that told them apart was the constant rise of his chest that seemed to keep rhythm to the unnatural swish noise.

"H-how is he?" She barely recognized her own voice.

Apollo hesitated to speak, but knew he had to. "He hasn't shown any improvement yet." He said with disappointment and concern.

This worried Annabeth. "What happened to him?" Her voice broke, and a tear fell down her face. Apollo looked down, and after a moment spoke. "He-he was stabbed in the spinal cord, and the-the uh, the poison spread to his lungs. That why we put him on the breathing machine," Apollo explained.

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "Who stabbed him?" 

"Matthew..."

"I don't know a Matthew," Annabeth said.

Apollo nodded. "Matthew was the demigod Kronos took over. He knew what needed to be done, and he did it," Apollo shrugged. Annabeth nodded, and a sudden rush of tears flowed out of her eyes as the memories started spiraling back. "What's wrong?" Apollo asked her quickly. 

Annabeth shook her head, and spoke through her quiet sobs. "I couldn't do it," she admitted. "I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't handle it." 

Apollo frowned. "Do what, Annabeth?" 

"Kill Percy," she whispered. "He begged me to do it, to kill him. And I couldn't." Her voice broke once more. "How could I? How could I look him in the eyes and kill him? ...When I love him so much," she trailed off as a fresh wave a tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she cried. Apollo looked sadly into her grey stormy eyes. In them, he saw a longing for the truth, and after a moment of debating what to say, he spoke. "I don't know, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded and tried to push that sentence out of her head by changing the subject. "Is Sally here?"  
>Apollo nodded. "Yes, she and Paul are both here." Right then, they both walked in. When they saw Annabeth awake they rushed over. "Annabeth," Sally exhaled in relief.<p>

Annabeth gave them a smile and wiped her tears away, trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying. Sally leaned down to hug her tightly, then let go. "Oh my dear, are you okay?"

Annabeth nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to Apollo's handiwork."

Paul smiled back. "I'm glad you're alright Annabeth." "Thanks, Paul."

"How are you? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Sally questioned, but Annabeth shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you." "I guess I' ll take this as my cue to go. I'll leave you guys for a bit, but I'll be back to check on Percy soon." Apollo said as he left.

The mention of Percy made Sally turn around and look at Percy behind her. Her eyes suddenly watered.  
>"Did Apollo mention anything about Percy? Has he shown any signs of improvement, anything?" Sally asked softly.<br>Annabeth shook her head. "He hasn't."

Sally nodded, understanding and walked over to Percy, taking as seat by his bedside. "Hi, baby," she whispered softly as she brought her hand up gently to stroke the side of his face.

Annabeth's stomach turned, making her wince.

"Honey? Percy? Can you open your eyes? ...Please, Percy." Sally begged. More tears fell down her Annabeth's face when she saw this. "I'm sorry," she croaked out. "I'm really sorry." Annabeth continued. Both Paul and Sally turned their heads towards her.

"For what?" Sally asked her in confusion.

"Sally, I promised to bring him home safely... and I didn't." Her voice broke once more and she exhaled then immediately inhaled to catch her breath.

"I let you down, and I'm so sorry." She cried, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Sally shook her head. "Oh no, Annabeth... don't you dare think like that... you gave me these moments with my son, either last or ones of many more. It doesn't matter, because if he doesn't make it..." Annabeth's heart sank at the thought of that, and her stomach turned in a sickening way again. Sally's voice broke once more. "Then at least I had a chance to say goodbye, and a have little more time with my boy," she cried.

Annabeth was overwhelmed with emotion. She didn't think she couldn't handle any more. She looked at Percy once more, unchanging, still almost like a corpse.

...

That same day Annabeth got out of her bed and made her way slowly to Percy's bedside. It was 4 AM, and no one was around to see her get out of bed. She struggled with it, due to her wounds, but she managed to walk to the chair beside him and lowered herself in.

There was so much work and effort put into walking just a few short steps.

But all was forgotten when she laid her eyes on Percy. He hadn't changed since she woke up yesterday, and it was starting to seriously scare her. This was her Percy. The Percy that held her close when times got hard, the Percy that whispered sweet and stupid things softly in her ear, her Seaweed Brain that played those crazy pranks, and got in trouble. He was_ hers_, and she was _his_, and it killed her to see him like this.  
>This time it was worse than before. He wasn't breathing on his own, and wasn't stable at all. Annabeth gently placed her hand on his and drew back a sob that badly wanted to escape her. <p>

"Hey Percy..." she whispered.

A loose strand of hair fell in her face and she tucked it behind her ear. "I-I really wish you'd wake up..." she hinted.

"Please..."

She took a deep breath. Pleading and begging was never really her style, but what else could she do? She just wanted him back. She wanted that feeling of the 2 AM calls. She wanted to feel the gentle warmth of his touch against hers. Touch her weakest point. She wanted to feel his lips on hers.

She wanted him back, but she didn't know how to get him. Annabeth extended her hand outward and laid it on the bed, above his head. She ruffled his hair with her fingertips soothingly and sighed.

"I miss you, Percy," she whispered. With her other hand, she re-postioned herself and leaned against the bed. She soothingly traced the outline of his arm, up and down. She knew what the sensation felt like, as he had often done that to her when she was feeling down. It always relaxed her.

"I hope you wake up soon, 'cause I don't know how much more I can take... I'm glad I have this time with you, Seaweed Brain... just... Just promise you'll give me more," she whispered.

…

**The story is almost finished! Just probably two more chapter to go, and btw I am re-editing this story (all of it)… yupers… so did you like it? I hope you did :) Leave a review! (who can be my 300****th**** review? :) you'll get a shout-out!) **

**And thank you****Allison237Gleek for the character of **_**Samantha**_**! Your rock! And thanks for sticking with this story!**

**And to the rest of you, thanks for waiting on the chapter! :) PM if you have any questions, or suggestions. For an ending! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**-C**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27/ Decisions **

_Day 8_

"Ya know, they've been talking about you Perc." Annabeth mumbled softly. She was leaning against the side of his bed as she sat in the same chair she had for days.

"A-and Apollo's been giving Sally and I these weird looks –don't know what to make of them," She took a breath, and gulped. "But honestly, I don't wanna know what they mean because I jus -I-I have this feeling, you know? This aching feeling in my gut... its telling me everything's going to be okay, b-but as each day passes, I'm having a hard time believing it." The last words she spoke in that sentence came out in a soft whisper, almost as if she didn't believe it herself.

"And I just don't know why..."

There was a small pause of silence that took over the room, and the only thing that could be heard was the unsettling _swishing _of the respirator in the background.

"I know, you know that I've been here every day, asking you the same thing, and I'm not going to say it again for the sake of repetition. Just know that I'm waiting for you, a-and your mom is too."

Annabeth then gently took hold of his hand and stroked the outline of his fingers. They were clammy with sweat; a sign of bad circulation that she chose to ignore. These signs were small, sure, but they were significant; and new ones popped up every day.

The day before he had stricken a fever, which had significantly gotten worse, and the day before that his skin started to turn a pigment of yellow, indicating that his livers were starting to fail...

But Annabeth managed to turn her usual rational self off and face reailty when she was ready. She understood what was happening to him, but she just refused to process it in fear her worst nightmare was coming true; though it was.

All of a sudden a tear fell down her face, then another, and then another, it was like they couldn't stop. And she hated to cry –feeling weak and pathetic, but it was all she could do. "You have to wake up Percy!" She whispered as she let of his hand and used it to carelessly play with the ends of his hair.

"T-this can't be how it ends, I won't let you -Hades can't have y-you!" She cried. "He-he can't have you. Please, don't take him..." She mumbled the last part to, though Hades wasn't physically there for some reason she felt as if though he heard her. The tricky part was if he actually listened.

"O-okay? You can't have him- _not_ _yet_." Her voice broke. "I'm not letting you!" She said in a protective matter.

Pain was present within her. Every time she'd visit and see him like this once again she could barely take it. She hated it. Not being able to talk to him, make him feel better, joke around. She could only cry, and beg for him to open his eyes.

It was her worst fear to never see those sea-green eyes of his again. She didn't want to believe there was a chance she might never –it scared the living daylights out of her if she ever gave thought to it. It had been a week and one day since they arrived back. A week and one day since Percy had been unconscious. Eight days. And she couldn't help thinking of only the worst.

…

Apollo saw the whole thing, he saw it all through the window in hall. He saw the hurt,

he saw the blame, he saw the bond they shared that connected them through their veins and, hearts. He saw their _love_.

And it _hurt_ him, It hurt him because he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't have any power in any of this.

He sighed in frustration and sulked further into the wall. Percy was getting worse, his lungs were completely corrupt and he wasn't even breathing on his own -but he didn't tell Annabeth, or Sally this -anyone actually. They believed the respirator was helping ease the pain, helping him breathe easier.

He wished it was that. He had tried everything, but he knew this Poison wasn't curable

-he was astonished Percy even lasted this long! Percy was _fighter_, but Apollo knew he would _lose_ this fight.

He sighed once more and tired to come to terms with what he was about to do. He needed to tell Sally, to tell Annabeth, Poseidon -everyone. After much consideration and a heated debated with himself, he knew what he had to do; It would be best for everyone.

He got off the wall and walked down the hallway in search of Sally. And instead of finding only her, he found Poseidon as well. They were both standing across each other, they seemed to be chatting about something while both holding distraught expressions on their faces, Sally even had tears.

"I need to talk to you guys." He spoke softly, there was a slightly strain of hesitance in his voice but he ignored it and continued wanting to get the process over with as soon as possible, so he could move on, even gods could feel remorse.

"let's head to my office."

...

He told them to sit down polity and took a sip of his tea to calm his reckless nerves. "Apollo, what's going on?" Sally asked in confusion. Poseidon looked at him as if to ask the same thing, there was a worried look plastered to his face that hide the one he had on previously.

"We need to discuss _Percy_." His voice seemed to echo off the walls of the small office, making him feel like he was casting too much power over the two. But he felt he somewhat needed it, after all he held Percy's life in his hands.

"Regarding what exactly?" Poseidon asked.

Apollo took a deep breath and met both parents in the eye before further explaining. "I suggest, take Percy off of life-support." He advised. The news hit both parents hard as soon as their ears absorbed what they had just heard.

Sally's eyes widened with tears, as she griped the sides of her chair tightly, her heart began to catch speed, her lungs losing breath. Poseidon froze; he stopped breathing for a moment. He didn't dare look Sally in the eye.

"I have kept this to myself in order not to alarm you, but Percy's lungs are completely corrupt, he's not breathing on his own... and hasn't been for a while." Apollo added.

Sally's eyes met his while tears fell down her horrified face. "Is there anything you can do?-" She asked, her voice breaking. Apollo shook his head. "His organs are failing, his respitory system is cut, and on top of that his wounds are alarming enough… h-he's _dying_ -whether on the machines or not."

Sally nodded and let out a sudden expected sob, as her hand went over her mouth. She tightened her eyes and tried to let everything out, in hope of somehow feeling better. _There was no chance, not anymore_ This is what she understood from Apollo_._ Poseidon remained unmoving; he wasn't given enough time to process it. "There's nothing else?-" He continued to question.

"He's not responding to any stimuli, his circulation is going down the drain, his liver is failing, heart, lungs, kidney's, you name it... I have no control over his recovery or situation, due to the fact that it's _God's Poison_." Apollo mumbled, trying to reason with the Sea God. He felt so useless, so _powerless_ in that moment; but he knew, not even his magic could help Percy now.

"Although, he's not technically brain dead, I honestly _cannot_ see him waking up… at all." That took Sally completely over the edge as she began to sob harder into her hands. She couldn't help it. Her son was dying, he actually, basically dead, it was just his body that remained… a shell of a former hero.

"H-he could be in pain right now…" Apollo mumbled sadly, as he continued to rationalize. "There was no reason to put him on morphine, after his major wounds healed, and if we kept him sedated there won't have been any chance at him waking up..."

This caught Sally's attention right away and she eased her crying enough to speak. "He could b-be in pain right now?" She asked. Apollo nodded. She tightened her eyes and shook her head repeatedly. "Oh my go –turn them off. Turn them off _now_." She whispered, it was almost as if she was in some sort of denial.

Apollo nodded. "How about tonight at nine? That will give everyone a chance to say goodbye." He spoke confidently, trying to hide his true emotions. In reality he couldn't help it. He wasn't used to his; having this talk with parents and family that their loved one was not gonna make it. Ninety-seven percent of his patients recovered extremely well, extremely fast, he guessed Percy was one of those unlucky three.

Then again, the odd never really where in his favor…

Sally slowly, and shakliy got up from her chair and walked to the door. Then she turned when she was in the frame of it, and spoke. "Thank you Apollo, for helping Percy as much as you could." Apollo nodded, a gesture of _your welcome, _and watched as Sally walk out in a distressed matter.

Poseidon then looked to Apollo after he heard the door swing shut, his eyes held a plan. "There is _one_ thing we can do to save him."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean?-" But Poseidon nodded. "It's the only way Apollo." But Apollo shook his head realizing what the Sea God was referring to. "Percy wouldn't agree to his- no one will."

"They don't have to know Apollo. Stick with your original plan, just tweak it a little." Poseidon pleaded. "Please... he's my _son_." Apollo looked down at his desk in deep thought, trying to weight out the options. _It's dangerous, we don't even know if it'll work. Or if he could come back... _Apollo thought. _But if it could, Percy would be fine... _"I don't know Posieden. Last time he was offered this he declined not wanting to live this life… what makes it much of a difference from now?" He asked.

"My boy is _dying_, that's what makes it different. He is lying there, dependent on machines built by the mortals Apollo! We cannot just do anything." Poseidon barked.

Apollo nodded and looked the God before him dead in the eye. "If we do this, I don't know if we can bring him back –and he will never naturally die with his friends, family… he won't have a life with them anymore." Apollo warmed.

Poseidon leaned back in his chair clearly distraught. "But we can reverse it Apollo, I'm sure can we –we've don't it before…" He argued.

"Yeah, we have. Millions of years ago, and it's only ever worked once." Apollo continued trying to make the Sea God understand the consequences and risks.

"This is our only chance Apollo; the only one."

Apollo sighed, he was conflicted. He didn't want to agree with his, there was a small chance it could actually work, and an even smaller chance that he could lead a normal life after this… but, Poseidon was right; this was their only choice… it has finally come to this.

"Fine, eight o'clock in Percy's room."


	29. Chapter 29

_This chapter is written in Annabeth's point of view._

**Chapter 29/ In This Ungodly Hour**

Annabeth

I don't think I've experienced anything so painful until _now_.

Not even literally being stabbed in the gut could possibly measure to how I felt in those moments. I watched as they sealed the fate on my best friend's life, as if they were _god_.

Then again, they _were _gods; most of them anyway.

Though it had happened only moments ago I tried to recap every little deceiving, painful second into a memory. And for some reason it was _hard_. I knew what they were doing, I knew their plan, actions, everything. But the memory just didn't want to come. My brain refused to process it in fear it was actually true; though it was.

The only thing I could make out at this point, was the expression on his face, or maybe it was the fact that there wasn't one. Either way, I don't know which one killed me more.

The last emotion I saw him expresses was _determination_. But that was back at the cave, when he picked up Riptide and stabbed me through the stomach; when he tried to _kill me_.

But I don't blame him; he couldn't control the deceptive _thing_ that drove him. All he ever tried to do was save us, even in his time of saving. Which was _wrong_, but then again, he _was_ Percy Jackson. He exceed all expectations.

I stayed there, I stayed there every night and every day, my heart filled with the mixed emotions of pain and hope. I tried to get him to wake up, to open his eyes. But he wouldn't budge. He didn't even satisfy me with a flinch, or the twitch of a finger; _nothing_.

During each visit, after a while my mind froze, my senses became blurred and this sudden, uncontrollable feeling of overwhelming, overpowering fear and anxiety crept up on me. I would start to panic; get dizzy from over thinking; processing information, facts, too fast.

My mind would explode righting to find a method of functioning in a way I felt could be right without him; to go on, without him.

I could never find though.

Sally sat there too, right across from me. You could tell she was mental and physically drained from the past weeks. I couldn't blame her though, how many mother's watch their only son slowly faded right before their eyes? Not many.

Every now and then I would glance at her, making sure she kept herself together, hoping she would change her mind and stop all of it before it went too far. She didn't. We both knew Percy wouldn't approve to be kept like that if he could make the choice on his own.

I watched as he took his last breath -I invaded his last imitate _moment_ on this planet -we all did. I just felt horrible. I felt like I cheated him, just like I cheated death and he didn't.

_"Now this may take a couple minutes, to a couple hours..." Apollo explained as he backed away from Percy_.

And he was right. It took 53 short minutes for Percy's heart to stop beating; 53 minutes for him to stop breathing.

He didn't even make it to ten pm.

_And a couple minutes before he was gone we knew it was coming soon. His heart monitor dropped, and we could hear that horrible raspy noise as he tried to take in air. His lips were parted trying to catch as much oxygen as possible -but in the end it was still a battle lost. And when the heart monitor couldn't find any signal anymore, I knew I would never see his sea-green eyes again._

Boy was I wrong.

...

**Hehe, well that was short! But it was necessary. Trust me, new update soon promise. I won't blow you off! :) Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I will be re-writing this story after I finish it! So no worries I hope some of you guys will stay and read the final edit! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR reading! Honestly I couldn't do all this without your love and support! **

**Stay tuned for a new UPDATE!**

**Love,**

**-C**


	30. Chapter 30

**Previously on The Golden Room,**

_"We need to discuss__Percy__." Apollo said._

_"Regarding what exactly?" Poseidon asked._

_Apollo took a deep breath and met both parents in the eye before further explaining. "I suggest, take Percy off of life-support." He advised. The news hit both parents hard as soon as their ears absorbed what they had just heard._

…

_"Is there anything you can do?-" Sally asked, her voice breaking. Apollo shook his head. "His organs are failing, his respiratory system is cut, and on top of that his wounds are alarming enough… h-he's__dying__-whether on the machines or not."_

_"Although, he's not technically brain dead, I honestly__cannot__see him waking up… at all."_

…

"_Turn them off."_

_"How about tonight at nine? That will give everyone a chance to say goodbye." Apollo spoke confidently, trying to hide his true emotions._

…

_"There is__one__thing we can do to save him."_

_Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean?-" But Poseidon nodded. "It's the only way Apollo." But Apollo shook his head realizing what the Sea God was referring to. "Percy wouldn't agree to his- no one will."_

_"They don't have to know Apollo. Stick with your original plan, just tweak it a little." Poseidon pleaded. _

_"I don't know Poseidon. Last time he was offered this he declined not wanting to live this life… what makes it much of a difference from now?" He asked._

_"My boy is__dying__, that's what makes it different. He is lying there, dependent on machines built by the mortals Apollo! We cannot just do anything." Poseidon barked._

"_We can reverse it Apollo, I'm sure can we –we've don't it before…" He argued._

_"Yeah, we have. Millions of years ago, and it's only ever worked once." Apollo continued trying to make the Sea God understand the consequences and risks._

_"This is our only chance Apollo; the only one." The Sea God continued._

_"Fine, eight o'clock in Percy's room."_

…

_It took 53 short minutes for Percy's heart to stop beating; 53 minutes for him to stop breathing._

_And when the heart monitor couldn't find any signal anymore, I knew I would never see his sea-green eyes again._

Boy was I wrong.

**Chapter 30/Still**

**Annabeth**

The wedding was postponed. Grover couldn't get married so soon, he just didn't have the heart to go through it.

I was glad, I didn't want to put on a fancy dress, and fake smile to watch two people prove their love for each other in marriage.

I don't think I could've handled going.

It's been three days. Three long and hard days since he… I can't even face the word, let alone the meaning behind it. _Dead._

Percy is dead.

Just that sentence structure bring me unsettling nerves, I refuse this to be true. I deny it, but I know I'm only lying to myself.

I haven't really left the cabin in the past few days, other than for dinner and bathroom use. I don't see a good enough reason to. No one pushes or pressures me into getting out, and I'm glad, because I don't want to face reality just yet.

I went to his cabin that night, after everything happened; I walked alone in the darkness to his cabin. I knew it was against the rules to spend the night, but I didn't care. I stayed the night, alone in silence—well almost silence. The small bubbling noises the fountain made were there with me. Reminding me of Percy.

It was the first time I really ever was alone in his cabin.

I slept in his messily unmade bad, tangled in his crisp cool sheets, which smelled of him. That refreshing ocean breeze… I cried that night, cried like I never before. Eventually I calmed down, but that was when it got worse. Instead of relaxing, those silent moments only brought back painful memories that came with the remainder of my loss.

Every time this happened, I couldn't come to terms with his death. I denied this death, because there was no possibility that Seaweed Brain is dead.

I'm itching to see him, everywhere I look, I think I see him. But it's only my mind playing tricks on me. It's annoying, and incredibly painful that I found myself not wanting to get out of bed yesterday.

Everywhere I looked, reminded me of him.

Sally went home with Paul. She's not doing well. I want to see her, I really do, Percy would want me to see her. But I can't bring myself to leave camp, this is home. This was _his_ home.

Paul called Chiron today, I overheard them talking when I went to see him. He didn't know what to do with Sally. He said she couldn't stop trying to iris message Percy. And that every time she tired nothing happened, but she couldn't stop.

I know I need to see Sally, but I just can't.

Thalia sits with me in the cabin every day. We make conversation, but it's never interesting and I never get into it to care.

I told her she should go, that she stayed too long and she had a job to do. But she refused. I don't want to take her time anymore, I just want to be alone.

I just want to be alone.

…

**Third POV**

Two days earlier…

"Poseidon, I need a word." Apollo hastily said grabbing the Sea god's attention. "What is it?" He frowned following Apollo down the hall into the morgue.

Once there they both gather around Percy on the table, Poseidon could barely look down at his son, without showing emotional signs of pain. "Ohh, Apollo please, I don't want to see—"

"Look!" Apollo exclaimed cutting the Sea god off. Poseidon frowned in confusion not realizing what he meant.

"What? What is it?" He asked quickly. He watched his son carefully, not daring to take his eyes of him. After a couple seconds he could see his chest slowly rising and falling, but it was shallow, shallow enough to look like he wasn't.

"Oh my—" "—He's alive." Apollo stated with a smile. "I-It worked Poseidon, it worked." He exhaled in pure joy.

Suddenly Poseidon's smile faded. "We have to keep this a secret," He mumbled. "for now, we have to wait till he wakes up." "Which will be soon, it doesn't take long."

"If anyone were to find out… he poses as a threat—" "—we should probably try to turn him back before we let anyone find out." Apollo continued.

"I'd be the smart thing to do." Poseidon exhaled laying a hand on Percy's arm. "I'm glad you're here Percy…" He sighed in relief.

"How do we stop the process?" The Sea God then asked Apollo, it wasn't like he didn't know, he just wanted to make sure.

"We don't, we have to feed him nectar and ambrosia. Only after the process is finished we can turn him back, his body is not healed enough." Apollo explained examining Percy.

"We should take him to your personal cambers here on Olympus, that's the only safe place for him right now."

Poseidon nodded, then frowned sighing. He knew his brothers wouldn't like him making Percy a god without their permission. "Zeus is not going to allow this." He mumbled under his breath.

That quickly got Apollo's attention. "That doesn't matter Poseidon, Zeus is not going to know!" He almost shouted in frustration. "You cannot tell me that you're actually considering telling him are you?"

Poseidon stared off into space silently. "Poseidon, if you do this, you risk Percy's life." He said a little too sternly. After a moment the Sea God turned and faced Apollo.

"And if I do this behind their back, what consequences to you think lie ahead for us?" He tried to reason.

"They won't matter, not if it's his life we're talking about here." Apollo spoke nobly. "I need to think about this." Poseidon said holding his head in his hands.

"There is nothing to think about, we don't have time! If we don't feed him the nectar and ambrosia he is going to really die!" Apollo shouted in anger.

"We'll find a way, in the mean time. I take him to my cambers."

Apollo gave Poseidon a bewildered look. "I'm coming with you, someone has to make sure he doesn't die on your watch—"

"watch your words boy!" Poseidon yelled. "Do you _not_ think this is hard for me too?" He sighed and tried to calm down.

"…what if we can't turn him back? Then what?" Poseidon asked almost heartbroken. "Percy never wanted to be a god, I don't—"

"We can't afford to think like that, we have to turn him back. There's a way." Apollo cut him off before the Sea God could think of the worst.

"Your right, we can't but we have to understand the risks. I don't want Perseus to remain a god for all eternity. I know him, he'd rather die than live like us." Apollo gulped. "There are risks, and our chances are slim, but we have to try, how are you going to feel when he's dead, knowing you never even tired?" …

**Chapter thirty! HI! Well its summer so expect weekly updates! I PROMISE YOU'LL SEE more of Percabeth in the next chapter! (so that's a little hint haha) Sorry for the long wait (again). Please review, and thanks for reading. This was more of a filler than anything.**

**-C**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31/ Do or Die**

**Percy**

There's this feeling I would get when I knew I was about to do something incredibly stupid, but did it anyway. The feeling of utter excitement and dread mixed together forced its way from my chest down to the pit of my stomach. I kinda feel like this right now, the only difference is now; I feel like I am on fire.

I can't see much of anything really, but I could sense the things around me—the people, their movements—my movements, though I rarely made any.

My skin feels really dry and it burns—not in a painful way but in a way that kinda makes me feel as if I can do anything… like I'm indestructible—invincible almost. It's weird, I have absolutely no idea where I am right now—I can't recall what happened before this.

This is a mess. If I could, I would sigh right now.

I keep hearing these voices saying weird and cryptic things like; "_He's not ready yet." _Or "_A few more days." _the voices sound familiar, but I just can't place a face to them yet. It's strange. I just figured they were both males from their tone, and decided to call them One and Two, I would usually like to call them something more appropriate like Creepy One and Creepy Two, or Strange and Stranger, but the sense of power I feel every time they talk suggest it would not be wise.

Hopefully I'll be "_ready" _soon, cause I honestly don't know how much more I can stand this. It's getting boring here—where ever here is anyway.

I kinda miss the real world—like the fresh air and walking on the beach, training in the sun… now that was fun. This? This is not fun. But I can tell whatever _they _are waiting for is coming soon. How? I don't know, it's just a gut feeling. And if I've learned anything from my experiences as a teenage demi-god, is to trust my gut instinct. It's the only thing that's been black and white all my life.

Every minute I'm—well here, I can feel myself changing—evolving… it's weird, and sometimes a little freaky, I admit. And I don't even know if it's a good or bad thing. I just need this to be over with already. I need to wake up—I need to move on. I need to get out.

I need to escape.

I've been trying to recall the last thing I remember… but that last thing I remember was being happy... at camp, with Annabeth—not one negative memory pops back into my brain—though I know they've happened.

I need to remember, I need to remember. Maybe it'll help me piece together where I am, or how I got here…

Ughh. This could take awhile…

…

I don't know how long I've been in here, I can't tell how much time as passed. But the burning sensation on my skin has faded; I can barely feel it now. I can feel my arms, and my legs better. I'm moving them around much easier now—and more often… that's a good thing, right?

I haven't heard the voices in a while now. I wonder where they disappeared to…

It used to hurt; being in this state at first. My head throbbed, my limbs ached… I felt as if someone was sticking a sword through my chest each time I took a breath… it was god-awful.

But now I feel… I feel revived. I feel awake—too awake to not see anything… I feel fresh, as if I was given a new start; a new beginning.

"_Percy wake up." _One's voice comes back. I'm trying here, hold on. I told him as I fought this state in which I was currently under.

"_Come on Perc, you gotta get up—you gotta open your eyes." _This time he said it a little more forcibly—as if it were a matter of life and death.

I'm trying here! Ughh—gods. Come on, come on… wake up. Wake up. Maybe it'll help if I visualize it; waking up.

I pictured opening my eyes and seeing bright colors—waking up after a long night, or a nap. Think loud, think awake, thing bright…

"_Ughh…"_ A third unrecognizable voice entered the room. I could feel my body freeze in almost shock. I was regaining fully control and feeling of my body. I could feel how tired I was… I could feel the sweat drip down my face and forehead.

"_That's it, wake up son."_ Son? That's my dad—that's Poseidon. I suddenly realized the third voice was my own.

My eye's uncontrollably swing open and collect all the blinding light around the room I'm in. I shut them quickly and try to regain my vision. "Finally." My father speaks on a happy note.

I open my eyes and see the outline of his body—a cloudy, fuzzy picture, but my eyes soon adjust.

"D-dad?" I choke out. Geez, haven't realized how dry my throat is—and oh gods—I'm starving!

"Percy, we got to explain some things to you son…" My father starts to say. I suddenly muster up the courage to sit up, I think about it, and feel my body connect and react to my mind. But when I open my eyes, I'm halfway across the room.

"H-how—What?" I frown in confusion. What the hell did I do? How in the world did i—"Percy, sit. We need to talk."

I nod, but I can't get myself to go sit back down next to Poseidon, instead, my body freezes along with my mind and I just stand there for a few seconds. A sudden flash crossed my vision and I was blind once more.

It all comes back to me so quickly it nearly tipped me over in astonishment. "All tho-those memories—t-the bad ones." I say uncontrollably.

Being oddly sick, Nemesis attacking me, almost dying, being kidnapped, the ship, Kronos, the golden room…

"W-why could I remember?" I asked, still standing there. My father seemed to catch on. "The process of turning is quite complicated, it forces bad—unwanted memories out, only repeating to good ones… it's sort of a cocoon, to make sure you remember the good parts of being human.

"What are you talking about?" To remember being human? I am human. This is weird, what the hell is going on.

"A-am I dead?" I struggled out in confusion, then quickly took a look at my body. The last thing I remember was being in the golden room with Annabeth—oh gods, Annabeth. I… I stabbed her.

"I-is Annabeth okay?!" I ask in utter panic.

My father nods. "Your friend is uninjured, and back at camp." I nod, and relief washes over me.

"W-what happened? W-why am I here—when can I go back?" I asked, man I have a lot of questions.

My father gulped and asked me to sit by him once more, this time I followed his instructions and took a seat next to him.

"After the golden room incident, Grover and Nico found you and Annabeth—nearly dead." He sighed. "Um, they brought you back to Olympus and Apollo took you both to the new hospital. Annabeth was quickly healed within a few days, unfortunately you weren't getting any better." He exhaled and hesitated. "You were unresponsive, and even with the best medicine possible you seemed to be getting worse. Eight days passed, your mother and I were in ruins. Apollo came to speak to us that day, he pronounced you brain dead and talked to us about removing you from life support."

Oh my gods… my breath was now labored, I couldn't imagine what my mom went through—what Annabeth went through having to make that decision.

"Apollo and I had a separate conversation that day—we decided there was still hope if we turned to another form of solution—an unorthodox one, a mortal would say." He tried to sense of it for me, but I was still at lost.

"So, if I'm not dead… then what am I?" I asked practically already knowing the answer.

"You're a god Percy."

Just the mention of those words put together… forming that meaning, made my blood run cold. My face turned to stone as my heart dropped. I don't want this—I never wanted this… I'd rather be dead.

"Why?!" I almost shouted, backing up from my father. He looked up at me in confusion. "Why what?"

"What gave you the right to call that for me—you know better than anyone else that I would rather be dead, than be one of you." I gritted through my teeth.

"Why did you do it? I-I didn't want this!" I yelled in frustration. I could feel something deep stir inside myself—something dark, something dangerous. "Percy calm down, please!" Poseidon begged.

A sudden pour of water erupted from the sky outside the window. After a moment, I realized it was doing that. "R-rain? God of Rain?" I mutter softly in disbelieve. It wasn't like I was ungrateful, but he had no right to make that call. I don't want this. I don't want to never age, I don't want to never die… I wanted a family… sometime down the road—I wanted a child to call me dad, a child that looked up at for guidance—a child to love.

I will never have this now.

I will never have my ending with Annabeth.

It all ended in that golden room.

"Percy, I'm not finished." My father whispered. My heat shot towards him. "What? What else is there to say?"

"Apollo and I have a plan—to make you human again. W-we don't know if I'll work. But it's worth a try."

My anger dropped and the ragging rain outside calmed. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"A-and if it doesn't work, then what happens?

Poseidon looked me hard in the eye.

"Painful death, cursed for eternity, thrown to tarterus, what?" I asked taking a wild guess.

"If it doesn't work, you'll remain a god forever."

…

**There it is chapter 31! This will be over within two or three chapters! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment in a review!**

**-C**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter inspired by the song That Home by Patrick Watson_

**Chapter 32 – That Home**

The floor boards creaked under the weight of Annabeth's body as she walked across the hall in the Big House. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be anywhere but there; the memories where too strong there, too painful for her to handle in that moment.

But when Chiron asked her to come up to his office and talk, she knew she couldn't refuse at the risk of actually looking depressed, rather than hiding in front of everyone.

She couldn't bring herself to look up at the bulletin boards—they were only filled with pictures of smiling faces and what could have been. ON accident she spots a photograph of her and Percy from the corner of her eye, both wide smiles, eyes filled with joy. She forces herself to look away from the photo and continue down the hall.

The shock of his death has worn off on her now, but it hasn't gotten better. She would often face disbelieve, she couldn't process his death and didn't want to believe it, but one look at herself in the mirror did the trick and she would come back down to reality. But it was in those moments that she was most terrified.

She had envisioned her life with him, her future, her plans—they've always involved him somehow and now they were gone—without a warning.

She took a deep breath and continued on, today she needed to feel something else, or at least look as if she was feeling much better—she needed to prove to Chiron she was alright, that she was mentally capable of returning to training.

Annabeth turned the doorknob and entered Chiron's humble office. After giving her the okay to sit, she sat down on a large comfy chair and sighed. She tried hard to force the smile on her face, and hoped Chiron hadn't noticed it was fake.

"Annabeth," He gave her a greeting nod. "Chiron." She said back.

"We," He started. "need to discuss a few things." He sighed regretfully as he formed into his human wheelchair form.

Annabeth leaned forward in her chair and nodded. "I agree, you need to let me go back to training Chiron—" "Not that my child, we'll talk about that later, right now we need to focus on a problem that I am not pleased to burden you with."

Annabeth frowned but nodded. "And what's that?"

"I had Grover help me pull together Percy's belongings from the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth frowned the same time that her heart sank. And it struck her; this was real, this was happening.

She nodded slowly as if she was trying to process what he had said.

"O-okay, a-and?" She struggled out.

"I—we don't know what to do with his things—I've tried to contact Sally and Paul but they're not responding—I was hoping you might want to try and call them." Anabeth nodded hesitantly. The last person she wanted to talk to was the person that felt more pain than she did about Percy's death, his mother.

"Okay." She exhaled, her eyes were threatening to explode and she desperately tried to keep her tears back.

"I-if you would like anything, you feel free to take whatever you like." Chiron explained in effort to make her feel better. That was the only thing he could do.

"C-can I go n-now?" She sniffed. Chiron nodded. "The boxes are next to the ping-pong table." He spoke.

Annabeth gave him and nod and paced out of there. She couldn't take sitting in there any longer.

…

"Fine, do it." Percy's voice seemed to echo off the walls of the large spacious room. Apollo gave him a look, but Percy easily and quickly dismissed it, he was getting angrier by the second at them.

"No, don't do that." He spoke facing Apollo who gave him a solemn look. "You don't have the right to look at me like that Apollo." He exhaled in frustration.

"Not after your _both _decided to take control of my life—without my say." He shouted, it was almost as if he was threatened by them.

"Son, please you have to understand that—" "-understand what, hu? Understand that you decided to turn me into the very thing I despise of, just so I can live—for your own selfish reasons!" Percy shouted back at them but he was cut off.

"—yes, we did. But so you can have another chance—" "—Another chance? Another chance!? Yeah dad, you gave me another chance, another chance to watch my friends and family grow old and move on, while I remain the same."

"Some second chance dad." He spat out.

Apollo stayed silence but eyed Poseidon who looked exhausted from all the yelling. "Percy, calm down, please."

Percy's breathing was heavy but much need after that debate, but he took his father's advice and tired to relax. "This, this has to work." He mumbled on an edge as he looked up and met his father in the eyes.

"I-I don't wanna be like forever, please." He said in an almost defeated tone.

Apollo nodded. "It's been done before Percy, but it's not easy." The medicine god admitted.

Percy slowly shook his head and his famous smirk came through. "Nothing in my life is easy Apollo."

Apollo smiled and gave him a nod. "Then let's get started."

…

Annabeth stood at the familiar old turquoise blue front door after giving it a half heartedly knock.

After a few seconds the door swung open, revealing a tall man in rectangular glasses smiling back down at her.

"Annabeth," Paul, Sally's husband exclaimed. "Boy, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see… you…" He trailed on realizing she was carrying a cardboard box in her arms. He reluctantly picked up the one behind her and brought it back to the living room.

Annabeth stood in the living room trying to find a sign of Sally. "Is Sa—" "Yeah, she's here—"

"Annabeth!" A sudden smile erupted on Sally's face as she walked into the room from the hallway after hearing the commotion. Percy's mother embraced the young girl into a tight hug and then let go of her.

Only when she let go of her, did Annabeth see how she looked; and to be honest, this wasn't the Sally she knew. She was wearing a light blue robe and the black bags under her eyes told Annabeth she hadn't slept in a awhile.

"W-whats all this?" Sally asked refereeing to the boxes at the blonde girls feet.

"T-this is uh… all of Percy's things." She mumbled faintly. Sally gave the girl a confidant nod and then reached down and grabbed one of them. She sat down on the couch and opened it hesitantly.

Inside lay a few pairs of jeans and shorts, which obviously were Percy's, there were a couple camp half-blood orange T-shirts, and a few street clothes. The box only contained of clothes, was what Sally thought until she reached to the bottom of it and found a strange horn-like object, which look like it had been severed off a bull.

This made the corners of Annabeth's mouth go up in a smile as she remembered the history behind it. "We walked into camp with that thing in his hand." She chuckled taking it from Sally's grasp.

He killed a minotaur on the first try. Even though he passed out cold for a few days, we knew he had talent." Annabeth smiled, a true genuine smile for the first time in days.

Sally smiled as well, admiring the minotaur horn for a moment before putting it aside and reaching for the other box.

She opened the cardboard box and gazed inside, her heart breaking even further. Annabeth then took a seat next to Sally on the couch and froze, as her eyes lay on the first thing she saw.

His _necklace, _his camp necklace.

Annabeth reached in subconsciously pulled it out, she examined the different colored beads that were held together by its leather bindings.

"Is that-?" Sally asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, it's his necklace." She said faintly. Annabeth was so focused on it that she didn't even notice Sally had tears in her eyes until she heard her sniff.

One look at Percy's mother and Annabeth attempted to place the necklace back, but was stopped by her. "You keep it," She started. Annabeth began to refuse but Sally cut her off.

"I'm sure it means more to you, than it ever will to me." And with that Annabeth dropped her attempt to refuse and gave her a nod. "Thank you." She whispered, as she put the necklace in her satchel bag. She knew it was a good idea to look at it later.

Sally then collected herself and continued looking through the box, there were a few jackets and a couple of beautiful seashells, some small sentimental things Percy's collected over the years, but the thing that struck Annabeth was the strange leather medium sized box, she's never seen before.

As Sally picked through everything, Annabeth pulled the box out and looked at it for a moment trying to remember if she's ever seen it before. But she knows she hasn't and so decides to open it. Inside lay stacked photographs, she didn't get a chance to go through them because she was distracted by a note on top of them.

_Dear Sally,_

_I took the liberty to go through a few photographs here at camp. Percy was one of our greatest young hero's and he will be dearly missed by everyone here. _

_-Chiron_

Annabeth set the note down beside her and looked through the pictures. There were only about a dozen of them, but it was enough. She pulled out a photo that caught her attention, and as her eye's set on the whole picture, it was like her heart seized.

A young Percy and Luke stood in the photo, their arms around each other, grinning smiles. This was a long ago. She noticed the date stamp on the back which told her this was durning his first year.

_No wonder he looked young. _Annabeth thought. She then took her eyes off Percy and landed them on Luke. She hadn't thought about him in such a long time… he was like her brother… he was her family at some point. But he was gone—they both were.

Her hands then suddenly began to shake and the photo trembled in her hands. Sally noticed her struggle and her face feel as she realized what she was looking at.

"Oh Annabeth," She exhaled. Annabeth just sat there frozen staring back at the picture in disbelieve.

_He's gone. He's gone… come on Annabeth, keep it together, keep it together. _She tried to calm herself.

Sally quickly put everything back into the cardboard box with the exception of the leather box on Annabeth's lap. "W-why don't you go put these box's in his room?" She said trying to get the young girl to come back to her senses.

After a moment Annabeth gave her a nod and set the picture down. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, but she desperately restrained them and picked up on of the boxes.

She knew her way into his room—or his _old _room, and it was an easy trip. When she opened the door, a sudden wave of his smell it her; _ocean breeze._

Annabeth inhaled and she could help but release a small smile. She set the box down by his desk and just stood there, stillness took over the room for a moment and she enjoyed it.

"Annabeth?" Sally's voice came from the door. She was holding the other box in her hands, ready to set it down on top of the other.

"D-do you want to keep anything?" She asked. Annabeth wanted to refuse this offer, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She nodded, in fear that later on she would regret it.

Annabeth picked up the first box and dug through it, in search of the one thing she knew she wanted. She had already gotten the one thing she knew she could leave here without—his necklace, but Annabeth knew she wanted something else as well.

So when Annabeht pulled out Percy's favorite forest green hoodie, Sally wasn't surprise, in fact she gave her a small smile and nodded. Then Annabeth pulled out the minotaur horn and laid it on his dresser, as well as a few other things.

"I should get going." Annabeth announced after a few silent but much needed silence. Truth was, she needed to get out of there. She felt like was suffocating in a whole lot of Percy as she couldn't breathe, it was too painfull for her.

Sally nodded. "Oh-alright."

Back in the living room Annabeth grabbed her satchel and went straight for the door followed by Sally.

"Promise you'll visit when you in the city, okay?" Percy's mom said with a sad smile. Annabeth nodded. "Of course—" "—and that you'll keep in touch?" She added.

Annabeth then smiled, Sally sniffed. "Alright, talk to you soon?"

…

"So! The rumors are indeed true brother!" Zeus shouted as he banged open the double doors into Poseidon's cambers.

_Holy sh— _Percy thought as he faced his angry uncle.

Apollo's face was drained of color. And Poseidon took charge and set his guard in front of Percy. "Brother I—"

"Save your squaller for the meeting Poseidon, and you!" Zeus turned to Percy who looked like a was about to faint. "You have a lot of nerve agreeing to this—"

"But I didn't!" Percy fought back in complete anger. "Son, calm yourself." His father warmed.

But Percy ignored him and continued on. "I never agreed to this! They decided, alright! I never wanted this!—"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME YOU DESPICALBE BOY!" Zeus spat down at him furiously.

"Brother!" Poseidon interjected. "We have a plan—"

"A plan hu?! And which part of this pan you speak of, were you going to tell me there's a new god?!" Zeus demanded the answer.

"It was never our intention to let you know." Apollo spoke. Zeus was enraged with anger, his face was slowly turning red, from keeping himself restrained.

"Yes, you see brother we going to turn him back—"

"How? How are you going to turn him back to a demi-god without me? Do you not remember that only two of the big three, with their powers united have that type of power? Surely you weren't going to call Hades to your assistance." Zeus spat.

"Yes I know that, I was hoping to actually, it seems he's the only reasonable brother I have." Poseidon said.

"He needs to disperse." Zeus hollered. "I will not have this—I will not have another minor god—"

"Then help me brother, help us." Poseidon pleaded.

"You go behind my back, and turn your son into…that! And then you expect me to help you? Have you gone barnacles Poseidon? Is that sea water finally getting to you?!" Zeus fought completely raged.

"If you want him gone, that's what we need to do." Apollo said swiftly.

"Oh, don't worry, I want him gone. And he'll be gone." Zeus stared Percy down with his murderous eyes.

"Okay, STOP!" Apollo hollard. "Just stop it! Both of you. Zeus, you want him gone, Poseidon, you want him back as a demi-god. I'm sure there's a less destructible way to handle this."

Zeus turned to Poseidon; he seemed to calm down a little more. "Apollo's right." He sighed after moment.

"We'll do it. But this isn't over."

…

**Chapter 33 soon!**

**-C**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33/ The Finale Part One**

_Pain_. It erupted in his head in the kind of way a firework would, it built up in the center, and branched to the rest of his brain, swallowing his sane mind with it. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. There was no air, but somehow he was still alive. Nothing surrounded him, nothing but absolute darkness. He alone was desperate, and terrified out of his mind.

He couldn't remember why he was there in the first place, or how he got there, his mind wouldn't let him process it. All he knew was that he was staring in the face of complete, immense darkness, and he didn't know how to turn away. He didn't know how to stop it from approaching.

The numbness began to spread down his spine, through his bloodstream, twisting up and down his veins, leaving this smokey trail, this burning sensation behind. He tried to scream once again but failed as the darkness swallowed him whole—consuming every positive energy of light it could find within him. Destroying his sanity along the way.

The impression was almost blinding.

...

The water always gave Annabeth a sense of clarity, a sense of calmness. She didn't know if it was Percy who wore off on her after all that time—or if that was even possible, but she knew where she needed to go to clear her mind; to relax, to think.

The _dock_.

The dock was kinda their place—if they had one. Just one look at the spacious open water in front of them and they were in serenity. The water created a open skyline, where they watched the stars at night clearly, gazing at their beauty and power, enjoying each others presence. Annabeth remembered the timeless nights she spent there with him during those few weeks where everything seemed to fall into place.

She hadn't been there in a while, the last time she was there, was when she was telling Grover about Percy—that day now felt like another lifetime ago to the young daughter of Athena.

As Annabeth made her way to the polished wooden structure, she could already feel the calming effect the water was had one her. The blonde took short, light, shaky steps on the long dock, until she sat down at the end, letting her feet soak in the water below.

The air was fresh, the water was as silent, the sun was setting, and there were no annoying seagulls flying around; the elements where in her favor. Just the way she liked it. But as she sat there in silence, letting her senses and body absorb everything around her, she couldn't help but feel incomplete.

Alone.

She knew off the bat what was missing—she wasn't an idiot, but she knew it was the one thing she couldn't change... one thing she couldn't have. At least not anymore.

_Percy_.

Annabeth wrapped her jacket tighter around her frame as a chilly breeze from the water rolled in creating gooesbumps on her exposed legs. She turned around and reached into the satchel. Her fingers dug around the small bag, feeling around for the leather bounded necklace-but instead they felt thick carton feel paper, with rough, worn out edges. Her fingers closed in on it and pulled it out in confusion. She didn't recall having anything there of that nature.

One look at it and Annabeth immediately recognized it, it was the same photo of Percy and Luke she found back at Sally's place. Confusion of how it got in the bag spread like wild fire through her head, but she was a daughter of Athena and she quickly figured that Sally had most likely sneaked it into her bag when she wasn't looking or something along the lines of that.

Annabeth admired the photograph for a quick moment before putting it carefully back into her bag and searching for the necklace. Sometimes even that was too painful to look at. It only reminded her of what she had lost, and of what could've have been.

His camp necklace didn't belong at the bottom of her satchel, it didn't even belong where she was going to put it; it belonged to Percy. As she pulled it out of the bag, she held in her hands, running every bead across the leather bound gently.

She smiled as she examined the first clay bead, it was a softer tint of black with a small green trident painted on it, for his first year. The blonde sighed as the memories came back to her she remembered how Chiron put her in charge of nursing him back to health when he first arrived at camp... how she often would get annoyed because he kept drooling in his sleep. She remembers like it was yesterday, though it felt like another lifetime ago.

The second bead from his second year was the golden fleece hanging from Thalia's pine-she had the same one. That year they traveled to the Sea of Monsters and retrieved the golden fleece. It was a tough journey, but one she would never take back. Annabeth continued on and pushed the bead next to the first, on the third clay bead there was a maze painted onto it, which represented his third year, and their struggle through the Labyrinth.

At that point tears where blurring her vision, this was very unlike her. To look back at all these memories and cry about it. But the shock from Percy's death was wearing off and everyday it was getting harder to imagine how life would be without him. How she would have to go on without him whether she liked it or not.

Then she realized, that she was already living life without him.

When he died, she kind of expected the world to stop; because hers did. But what she didn't realized was, that it wasn't going to. It would keep going, and it did. The cars on the busy streets of New York kept moving, the people kept walking, the sun continued to rise and set.

Life went on.

Didn't mean it was easy. Didn't mean it was painless, but there was nothing she could do. There was nothing nobody could do.

Annabeth swallowed and tried to actually stop thinking for once in her life. Everything around her was build from a logical point of view—she never let her emotions take toll, and now she knew why; because they already had and she hand't realized. Every minute of every day she sat thinking—letting her feeling depicted her rationality. It was something she did subconsciously, something she hadn't noticed but now, sitting on that dock she felt like she was drowning.

drowning in the sorrow and depression of what Percy's death had resulted her in. She couldn't stop thinking—her head was filled with so many loud and based opinion, questions, thoughts…

_Stop._

She struggled with herself. All she wanted was a peaceful moment with out struggle, without pain… only to herself. But how could she shut out the only rationally part of herself? The only part that held literally everything in her life and its entirety…

_Stop!_

She tried desperately to calm down and relax but it was like she couldn't breathe… she was being suffocated by her vociferous and frighting thoughts.

_Please._

At that point she opened her eyes as she felt the water enclose around her feet below. _Water. _She simply thought. And without another thought, she threw herself into the open lake, away from reality.

Annabeth willingly sank towards the bottom of the lake, where she was, it wasn't really that deep, a good seven to six feet, but nothing more. She let her body go limp and relax against the current of the lake as she felt her mind go blank for the first time in days.

She was finally at peace—she was finally free.

Annabeth let herself float around near the bottom in complete serenity, her body somewhat turned into a ball and turned and allowed the currents to guide her, turning her upside down and around. She could control her thoughts like this, she was at ease. Annabeth instantly thought about Percy, but this time she wanted to. She didn't think of him and how he was the last few days of his life, dependent and vulnerable in the hospital, but how she always knew him.

Loving, goofy, and goodhearted. She remembered the endless campfire nights, and the countless hours of capture the flag, she remembered their dangerous quests and battles. She remembered fighting proudly by his side, and having something to fight for.

She remembered his smile. His goofy, quirky smirk that drove her nuts but at the same him wanted to smack him because he instantly knew what he was thinking. Annabeth opened her eyes and was faced with complete darkness, she figured the sun must have gone down. But she didn't give it any thought at least not when her eyes looked around the vast open water and began to form pictures; images.

She was obviously creating them with her mind, it was only an illusion; but she didn't care—not when the water drew Percy right before her eyes. He just stood there, in the water looking at her this his gentle lovable smile that made her insides turn in a good way.

_I miss you._

She tried to reach out for him but found her energy was quickly fading, along with the amount of oxygen she had left. Her arm did move a little though, but when it did it only blurred and erased him away. And once again he was gone, and she was left with nothing but heartache.

Annabeth stayed that way for quite awhile—being no stranger to water new how long she knew how much longer she could take without air, but she didn't want leave—she liked it down there; she liked feeling weightless and effortless in the calming obsoleteness of the water. She like not caring for a moment, and so she closed her eyes and continued.

So she remained there, drifting through the current like a lifeless doll. The effect was lolling, and as her remaining energy faded her body began to tingle with numbness, but without realization of what was really happening she accepted it.

It wasn't until this spike of pain ran down through her lungs that she opened her eyes realized she was out of air. _No problem. _She intently thought as she kicked her foot against what she thought was the bottom of the lake, but there was nohing there, and she kicked the water aimlessly.

Annabeth frowned, the lack of oxygen sent panic throughout her body as she tumbled around looking for where the surface was. But everything within a couple feet in front of her was pure black. _The sun went down, it's dark. _She was loosing energy fast and her body was quickly getting tired of thrashing through the water looking for a way out.

_No, no._

She let herself go limp once again hoping her body would float in the direction of the surface, but it was taking too long and all she was doing was floating in the immense body of water. Annaebth painful swallowed as she began thrashing around once more, now swimming in any random direction. She was lost.

And then it hit her; she was drowning.

...

**I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry i neglected this story for so long. But I'm back, and this is part one of two in the finale. I am so sorry once again, it's been a tough and busy year, but here I am… I thank everyone of you who hasn't given up on this story :)**

**I love you guys :)**

**-C**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 / The Finale Part II**

_I'm dead. _

Annabeth's eyes were trying hard to focus on her surrounds but it difficult—it was like a part of her brain that controlled her motors refused to work. Everything remained in a constant state of blur, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus—she couldn't do it.

_I'm dead. _She repeated, trying to grasp ahold of the situation.

Across her vision there were obscure outlines of dark figures contrasting the almost blinding white background. She couldn't move, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't speak.

But she could feel.

There were hands on her body—pulling and pushing and grabbing—strange dark hands she didn't know. She could their rough touch pulling her in and out of a stream of consciousness, rough hands toying at her body like vultures picking on a dead carcass. Annabeth wanted to tell them to stop, because it hurt—because she could no longer take the strange feeling any longer, but she couldn't find the voice to speak. So she just pushed back her tears and closed her eyes, praying it would all end soon.

A siring pain rang in her ears as they began to pick up sound waves in the atmosphere, shocking her into completely state of sentient as her eyes were forced open.

There was voice—she could almost hear it. Right now it was only a mere formed mumble in the distance, but she realized her senses were slowly coming back to her. Annabeth swallowed and tried to breathe in correctly as her mind began to race, endlessly searching for a plausible answer to where exactly she was.

Because there was no chance, this was the underworld.

"Annabeth!"

She knew that voice all to well—even her state of utter confusion she knew who it was.

Percy.

At that point she knew she was dead—no question.

"M' d-dea-d." She mumbled nearly incoherently as she pushed her tears back once again. She didn't want to cry but there was such an overwhelming amount of vulnerability instilled in her at the moment that she could do nothing else.

She knew the black figure before her was Percy—but she could nearly make out any of his features… or maybe she was in the underworld and Hades was playing some twisted joke on her, figures.

"Annabeth!"

There it was again. That constant, invariable reminder she was dead.

N_o._

And with that last effort, she closed her eyes and felt her body relax beneath the spinning earth.

…

_Hours Earlier_

"Son." A heavy large hand reached out and grabbed Percy by the shoulder, shaking him lightly. Poseidon's head shot to Apollo as the realization that Percy was unmoving and inbreathing before him.

"Percy." Poseidon pleaded once more as Apollo approached them in panic. "Perseus, can you hear me?" Apollo asked examining him in the process. He pressed his thumb against Percy's closed eyelid and gently forced it open. "His eyes are dilated." Apollo let out much to his dismay, but Poseidon didn't fully understand what he meant.

"Wh-what does this—"

"Pulse is weak." Apollo continued.

"Contrary to what it might look like , he's breathing. But it's swallow—not good."

"He's not—"

"T-this isn't you, this isn't you." The worse slipped between Percy's lips almost incoherently and Apollo breathed in relief. "He's still in his state—we should leave him be for for the mean time."

Poseidon gave him a strong suited nod as he watched his son.

"It may take awhile for him to fully recuperate—"

"Apollo…" The Sea God stood and faced the healer. "D-did it work? I-is he—?"

Apollo smiled; a real genuine grateful grin before his lips parted granting Poseidon the only answer he wished to hear. "Yes, it worked."

…

_Present_

"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!" Percy shouted as he held onto her with all the strength he had left in his body.

Tears streamed down his face filling his body with dread as he came to the realization that he might be too late. "No, no." He mumbled not wanting to believe it.

"Annabeth!" This time Percy screamed; agony reaching a tipping point in his heart.

But he wasn't going to give up. Not now—not after he had survived all that hell. No. Percy quickly laid her on the hard deck underneath them as Chiron and other camper slowly approached them.

"Percy? H-how?" And for once the old centaur was lost for words as he watched the chaos and confusion unfold around him. Percy just ignored him, this was not the place nor the time for any type of reunion; at least not one that didn't include Annabeth.

He tipped her head upwards making sure to clear up her airway and shut his eyes tight, willing any water that remained trapped in her lungs to clear out.

Everything stood still for a mere moment before he figured it hadn't worked.

_Come on, come on! _He yelled to himself as he tried again. But the results remained the same and he was quickly running out of options.

_Crap, crap. Think Percy, think. _He pushed himself, not know what else to do. He can't let her die—he'll never stop trying. _What would Annabeth do? What would she do? What would she do? _He continued trying to calculate an answer. But who was he kidding? He wasn't nearly as smart as Annabeth—he didn't know what to do. No, he was Percy Jackson, and he always pulled through, no matter what. There had to be way.

He won't give up.

It came out of nowhere really, but as soon as he thought of it, his emotions took toll on his actions, and there was no stopping him. He leaned in and pinched her nose as he pressed his lips around hers in desperation, blowing in as much air as he could with one breath at a time remembering what those pointless P.E. classes in middle taught him about CPR.

_Please._

He came up for a breath and knotted his hands together as he pushed against her diaphragm.

_Please._

He leaned in once more and continued until he was out of breath and getting a bit dizzy from the exercise. He felt Chiron approach behind him, placing a solemn hand on his shoulder in sorrow. "No… no." Percy let out in dread.

_This cannot be happening._

"An-beth," He managed out not wanting to believe his eyes.

Percy slowly let his arms fall from her chest as numbness washed over his body, filling his core with utter and undeniable dread, and rested his head where his hand once were.

It was silent, and still, and he never wanted to experience that kind of pain in his life ever again.

That's all he remembered about that grim moment, because it only last a minute before everything changed.

It happened all to quickly. Chiron was just about ready to speak before a heave took over the body on the ground. It was small and barely noticeable, but it was there. And that's all that mattered.

"Annabeth?" His voice sprung out.

Another heave, this time stronger and more powerful. She was fighting.

Then a cough and another, before water spurted from her lips and fell through the cracks of the deck underneath them. Everyone remained still and silent, not daring to speak a word in fear they would miss something.

Everything was blurred around her, she could make out distinct colors and outlines of people, but it was never clear. And as she drew in breaths, there was nasty burning sensation running down her throat to her lungs.

It hurt, but she didn't care anymore.

At least not when her vision parted and suddenly she could see details once again. T

This was the time she though she was dead.

There was a person—a boy, leaning in before her. Dark jet black hair, and those sea green eyes she knew so well. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she thought she'd never see them again. And from some power of will she managed to find her voice.

"Percy?"

The boy smiled down at her as relief washed over his body.

"Hi."

Annabeth swallowed as she remained on the floor, not daring to take her eyes off his.

"I—is t-that really you?" She asked not wanting to get her hopes up. Percy nodded and he reach out for her hand.

"Ye-yeah. It's me."

A frown lingered on her face as confusion tool took of her emotions. "I-I watched you die." She mumbled, coming back to the senses more quickly. Percy placed a hand on her beck and helped her sit up.

"I-I don't get it… you died!" She shot out in utter dubiety.

Percy looked at her bleakly as he shook his head. "I know—"

"Y-you can't just do that! Y-you can't just d-die… a-and come back Jackson!" Annabeth shouted as she remained some strength. She was angry, no. She was happy—relieved—grateful. But there was a lingering frustration that drove her in that moment.

She was mad. Mad at Percy for doing this to her once again, mad at herself. But more importantly she was thankful—relieved he was there—he was alive. He was right there next to her.

Percy just smiled reliving that mischievous troubling look in his eyes Annabeth loved the most, and without thinking it, she wrapped her arms around his back and pulling her closer to him and burring her head in the crook of his neck. Hoping no one were to see the tears of relief fall down her face in the process.

…

**There's part two. I might come back with one last chapter. Maybe :P Thanks for sticking around, all of you! I hope you continue to, because I am currently in the process of re-writing and editing this story so.. yup. It was a good and dreadfully long journey, but I'm glad I had the support of such awesome fans, even though I am not the best author, seeing what I put you through with all the waiting around and all haha. But I really hoped you enjoyed it. Like I said, part three will be up soon-ish. **

**Thank You,**

**-C**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"So, you preformed all of this, without our consent Poseidon?" Hermes asked in confusion, trying to get a clarification. Poseidon would usually frown upon major decisions without Council approval, but for once the tables where turned.

The Sea God cleared his voice and nodded. "That is true… and I don't regret it for one second."

"And that my fellow Olympians is why we _had_ the crucial law that we were forbidden from reaching out to our children—we get attached, we get emotionally responsible for these beings! We cannot be accountable for their lives when we have more pressing matters to attend to!" Zeus fought in complete anger.

Thought Poseidon felt like throwing the whole ocean his brothers way, he found a way to control himself but didn't keep the ice cold stare hidden, that was purposely molded into his face.

"Oh don't sound so against the idea Zeus, you as well were a perpetrator in this dilemma were you not?" Hades smiled wickedly, catching his brother in the act. "Not so powerful when you're a hypocrite, are we?" He unnecessarily teased.

The expression on Zeus face dangerously hardened as exploding thunder cracked outside. "Don't you dare mock me Hades, unless you want to be sent back to that hell who—" Hades just smiled wickedly not affected by the threat what-so-ever.

"Alright, alright, let's not twist our way back into another problem and stick to the one at hand." Athena offered as everyone agreed and turned back to Poseidon and Apollo before them.

"Though it is true, Zeus did indeed help us, this is not his fault. He was practically forced into this to not upset the balance of the Olympians." Apollo voiced out as a rounder round of thunder crackled outside. This time everyone turned back to Zeus. "I wasn't forced—no one can force me into doing anything—"

"Zeus, please! Can't you see he's only tying to help you." Hera shouted out in complete annoyance to her husbands stubbornness. And after being called out like that, he managed to keep his mouth grumpily shut.

"The problem isn't the situation anymore, I think we all fully understand that Perseus is no longer a God nor a threat, but these actions cannot be left unaccounted for Poseidon… the truth of the matter is that you, and Apollo turned a demigod into a God deliberately without our consent or vote… and that," Athena turned to face the rest of the council before her. "cannot be accounted for without punishment."

Poseidon huffed out in annoyance even though he knew that she was saying was indeed true.

"We've all had out children die recently, Hermes lost Luke, Aphrodite, Silenea—countless lives lost! But they haven't done anything about it, because they knew it wouldn't be smart to do so—they knew, it would upset the balance."

"So, how do you suggest we punish them?" Ares called out from his place.

"And what about the boy?" Another called out.

"It has come to my attention that the boy was not involved in this process." Athena explained to the Council. "He was unconscious and not aware of their decision making affairs. It would be unfair to punish him. However for these two, it is an entirely different story."

The council continued to fight back and forth on their decision of retribution for many countless hours before they came to an approbated and well deserved resolution.

…

"H-how is this possible?" Annabeth mumbled in puzzlement, gazing up at Percy from the cot she was laying on in the infirmary.

"How are you here?" She whispered softly reaching her hand out to feel his face. It was there, she could feel him—he was there.

Percy smiled genuinely and place his hand on top of hers. "Luck?" He suggested lightly, and Annabeth quickly nearly snorted. "Seaweed Brain, and luck? In one sentence? I don't think so." She teased and relaxed into the cot underneath her.

"I guess you're right." Percy chuckled as he slowly leaned in, gently redirecting the hand on his face back to the surface of the cot but not letting go as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Annabeth just smiled through it all and enjoyed his presence she thought she had lost forever.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She mumbled as she pulled away.

Percy nodded, not taking his eyes off her. "Promise."

"How did you really do it though? I-I think you owe me an explanation." Annabeth asked after a few minutes of complete comfortable silence.

"You really wanna know?"

Annabeth shifted and with the help of Percy sat up. "Well, if you think you're gonna keep this from me, you've got another thing coming—"

"I too, would like know what happened." Chiron cut her off as he walked into the infirmary right behind Will and a few close campers, such as Grover, Thalia and Nico.

"Percy, man… how…?" Grover nearly choked out. "I-I didn't want to believe it… I-I thought—"

"Don't strain yourself there." Percy joked as the came in for a well deserved hug. Everyone just watched them in completely serenity, including Grover who laughed utter disbelieve and confusion.

As they broke apart Percy sighed and looked around the room filled with the people he loved the most—well almost, then turned to Chiron and spoke. "Well, I don't know about you Chiron, but I think it's time we call a meeting at the big house."

…

"So let me get this straight, y-you died… you were dead… a-and they turned you into a God?" Grover asked as he tried to catch up.

Percy simply nodded. "Yeah, at least that's what Poesidon and Apollo told me—the rest… I really dont know."

"Which makes sense though, the only way to revive you and to cure the Gods poison was to turn you into a God…it's brilliant really." Will spoke up after a moment of deep calculation.

Percy smiled. "It is—"

"The thing I can't help to understand is how they managed to turn you back…" Chiron cut him off in confusion. Everyone in the room turned to him as he continued. "I-It's nearly impossible… i-in all my years I've seen it once successfully, that is." He ended in astonishment.

Annabeth looked to Percy in wonderment as he just looked down and thumbled with his fingers not liking all the attention he was getting. "did he, did they say anything else? Apollo and Poseidon, I mean." Chiron asked.

But Percy shook his head. "Only that they would meet me down here soon, but that's it." The centaur just gave him a nod and then turned back away as his brain continued working.

Everything was answered, everything had been said—all but one thing that seemed to linger and work the mind of Annabeth. "H-how did you know where I was?" She asked softly, gazing up at his figure.

Percy shrugged and frowned as he thought the answer would come easily to him, but it did not. "I-I… I guess I felt it." He explained trying to regain the memory. "Y-you were in the water… and as I was coming back down here I felt this struggling presence, and well you know, I found you."

Annabeth nodded and exhaled softly, obviously pleased with the answer. "Oh—"

"Percy… your powers, back at the dock, they weren't worki—" Chrion began once more but was quickly interrupted by another pricing desperate voice that entered the room.

"Where is he? W-where's my son?" The voice of Sally Jackson rang out through he panting as she searched the room for her one and only son.

"M-mom?" Percy exhaled rather sharply, and upon seeing her, standing there, out of breathe and distressed at the front of the doorframe—eyes craze widened and desperately searching for his familiar face, his heart sank in the deep endless pits of his stomach. The room stood still; no one dare to speak, no dared to move.

"Percy." She mumbled taking a minute to calm herself and let the idea that her son was still alive and standing nearly ten feet in front of her run through her mind. Everyone remained frozen. And as soon as that information processed she ran straight towards him, embracing him in the most tender, loving hug he could possible receive.

"I-I…I can't—-I t-thoug—" Sally struggled out and she wrapped her arms around his back bringing his head into her shoulder, not daring—nor wanting to let in in fear she may lose him again.

"I-I know mom… I-I know." Percy whispered as he without a doubt accepted her hug and breathed in her warm welcome scent of blue cookies and home.

…

The night continued to slowly pass as everything huddle together around ping-pong table in the big house anxiously waiting for Apollo and Poseidon to make an appearance as they promised they would.

Chiron dismissed the meeting and all the other left to their respective duties, all who remain were, him, Sally, Paul, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth and of course, Percy, who sat on the big plush couch against the wall, both Sally and Annabeth on either side of him.

Time was growing long and everyone was pretty much exhausted, both mentally and physically. All Percy pretty much wanted to do was lay in his freshly made bed back home in Manhattan with Annabeth by his side and his mother and step-father across the hall, safe and sound.

But there would come a time for that later, much, later; when all the cards have been folded and all the questions they each had for the two expected Gods, answered.

He was still angry at them, _that_ hadn't left his system, well, not entirely. He shouldn't be mad—he knew that, but he still was. This whole situation could've been handled much better—they were just un-prepared, that emotion got in way. But at least he was alive, right?

He was indeed alive so he shouldn't be angry anymore, but somehow he still was. It took him a while but realized it wasn't their actions that really bothered them—their Poseidon and Apollo's intentions were only good, but it was their thought process—the risk they wanted to take in order to get their desired results.

He thinks, if all that didn't work—he would still be a God, he would become one of the things he despises most.

He know's he should be mad, because it worked. But somehow he still is.

Sally had fallen asleep upright to his left, her arm wrapped tightly around him, and Annabeth, whose head rested against the crook of his neck was beginning to doze off too. It had been a stressful and eventful day for all of them, and he wished there was someway he could take it all back and stop this from all happening.

To stop all this pain he's caused them—all this trauma.

But he knew that was impossible, and as he adjusted his grip on Annabeth's frame to his right he exhaled in exhaustion, closing his eyes hoping maybe he could pass the time differently.

…

He didn't know how long he had been out but the expression on the tired faces around them as the disrupted noise shattered through the room gave him some room for assumptions.

He struggled to peer around the large room for there was a giant blinding light where the ping-pong table once stood, nearly purblinding him as he tried to make out the three figures in the middle of all that chaos.

He instantly recognized one—the tallest. His father, Poseidon and immediately the worry and panic that filled his core the moment he came to his senses, diminished. They were safe, it was just his father.

The light vanished as soon as it appeared and all that remained were three people-three Gods, in the middle of where their ping-pong table once stood.

"Dad." Percy let out as he managed to untangle himself off the couch; Annabeth right behind him.

Poseidon turned to his son and smiled. "Percy, it's good to see you so well son." Percy just nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Lord Poseidon, Apollo, Hera." Chiron formally addressed the three, rising to his centaur form.

"Chiron—" Poseidon said back. "Now, we can't stay long, we have order's from the council to make sure Percy is well and all before we head back." Apollo explained, this tone hiding a form of distaste.

Percy nodded. "Well yeah, I-I'm good. I'm f—"

"What's she doing here?" Annabeth courageously asked cutting Percy off in the process not daring to take her eyes off the Goddess that stood right beside Apollo. Hera just smiled, it wasn't a wicked smirk or fake one. It was an honest genuine smile, and that's what spooked Annabeth the most; she had a bad feeling about all this.

Percy and the rest who were awake turned their attention to the Goddess in confusion. "She's a witness." Poseidon explained vaguely, which only confused everyone even more. "Witness to what—?" Grover began to ask but was unexpectedly cut off.

"That, is none of you're concern. And Apollo, my fellow Olympian if you think I'm only here as a mere witness, you've been terribly misinformed. I have a purpose here… one that'll change the world forever." Hera said with the most certainly latched in her voice they almost believed it.

"Anyway," Apollo began once again choosing to ignore the Goddess. "how are you? A-are you feeling any better, are you're power's working? Cause the last time we did this there were some horrible side effects—internally and all that." He continued approaching the Son of Poseidon. But Percy continued to offer his same answer.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up… my power's have been acting a but strange, but it's nothing I can't manage." He admitted.

Apollo nodded.

"A-are we going to get any questions answered tonight?" Percy asked meekly.

His father the God of Medicine just looked down in regret. "There's no time for that tonight Percy but… one day."

Percy just nodded in utter disbelieve, this was going just as he thought it was going to. They'd come, check up and quickly leave as soon as they'd arrive. But this disappointment was not ignored, at least no by his father who quickly caught sight of this and tried to hand him some reassurement. "Percy we—"

"Save it." Percy mumbled; anger filling his voice. "I don't want to hear it—whatever excuse you have, save it." He retorted more clearly—more crassly. Poseidon, much to his dismay nodded though he strongly wanted to profess the reasoning's behind his actions. "As you please." His father mumbled faintly as she met his son in the eyes. There was a connection there—some sort of linked association between the two that revealed more than met the eye.

_We need to talk. _Poseidon's eyes seemed to say. But in response Percy only broke contact and rested his eyes on the soft outline of Annabeth's features. Like he said, he didn't want to hear it. At least not now, maybe not ever.

But he knew eventually it was a thing they would have to discuss one way or another.

"Well now that you're…well, finished," Hera spoke breaking the silence in the room as her mind struggled to find the right name for end of their conversation and turned to Percy and Annabeth. "I have a proposition for you two that might well, that might one day save the world."

It was Percy who quickly responded first, confusion exploding across his face right under a crippling dark frown. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He asked, clearly not understanding. But this time, he wasn't ashamed of not knowing, for the look on Annabeth's face told him she too, was in the same state of mind as him.

"Look, I can't go much into details here, but as you know there is a new great prophecy… and whether or not you like it, you _two_ will play a big part of it." Hera continued remaining vague as possible for she did not want to risk revealing anything new.

"Wait—what? What do you know about th—?" Percy asked but was quickly cut off by the impatient Goddess.

"I know just enough to help you two survive."

"And what if we don't your help?" Annabeth nearly spat out in disagreement, she really wasn't a big fan of Hera and the possible tricks she had up her sleeves.

"You'd be a foolish girl not to accept Annabeth Chase… I'm sure you don't want to look like a twit in front of your mother, now do you—?"

As the words came spilling from Hera's mouth Percy's arm around Annabeth's waist tightened in protection for he felt the atmosphere in the large room quickly tense. "Okay, okay," Percy cut through their heated dispute rather smoothly as he turned towards his girlfriend and offered a small sympathetic smile, then his eye's adjusted to Hera's figure as he studied her swiftly—wanting to see if there was she was truly genuine, and once he figured it out he parted his lips to speak.

But instead of his, it was another voice that spoke out. "Percy are you serio—" The sound of his father's voice rang through the freeing silence of the room along with his disapproving glance, but it was quickly extinguished with the rise of Percy's hand in his direction and a cold glare shot his way.

"What do we have to do?"

Hera smiled, as if she was quiet pleased with herself then stuck her hand out, palm closed in front of the two saviors and waited for what she wanted to do, took a few seconds. When she opened her palm once more, two small bronze branded rings resting on the surface of her hand, as she watched Percy and Annabeth try to absorb Hera's dubiety.

"Take part of a sacred ritual… one that will bond you two for the rest of entirety."

…

"So we're basically getting married?" Annabeth let out in near horror, it wasn't that she didn't love Percy or anything of that matter it was the fact that they were young, and not like twenty-four year old young, but like sixteen year old young—too young.

Marriage was not a part in any of their conversions—it never has been. Most likely because thought they didn't want to admit it, they both had a feeling one or probably both of them weren't gonna make it that long. It was tragic, but they learned early on that demigods don't live that long and them being them, it would only be a matter of time before something horrible would happen. The point it, marriage was not a thing they've ever discussed.

Hera shook her head. "No child, this is something quiet different, but along the same general theme; love."

Annabeth's frown deepened, if that was possible. She swore she's never been so lost in that moment.

"W-what exactly is this ritual?" Percy spoke out, the shock fading from his body.

"It's a bond. One that you will find of much use in the near future-"

"And how do you know that?" He continued to press, wanting to know all information about this a possible. Percy met Chiron's eyes, then his father's for further reassurance. But they only responded with glazed expressionless faces, leaving him once again, to decide without nay guidance.

_Some help you guys are._ He quickly thought.

Annabeth looked up at Percy as it was all starting to form and make sense in her mind. She was finally getting it.

_This was a gift from Hera to help in the future—no harm—no foul… so what was the catch? _She kept thinking, trying to discover and possibly unveil Hera's true intentions. But it was no use. She simply couldn't come up with anything in that moment.

Her eye's spoke to him. _We should listen to her._

He gave her a diminutive nod before turning his attention towards the Goddess.

"We'll do it."

…

It had worked. And she was pleased. For Hera knew what would lie in the near future for both Percy and Annabeth-in the next coming year—more monsters—more war—new enemies—new friends—and most importantly, new challenges.

They've grown up now. They've matured, and though they may thing their battles are all won and done for; they are wrong.

And as she gazes down at them she thinks:

_They __have no idea what's coming. _

_…_

**So, that's pretty much the story. Yup. It's all finished now. Wow, it's been years. Jeez. Well, I'm gonna start by saying thank you for all those fans who stayed with me and this story throughout the span of literally years… wow… that's a long time. **

**I love you guys.**

**Oh and if you don't understand the ending I'll explain. (Spoilers from the series of olympus in the explanation) (This ending plot (Hera/rings was inspired by a PM message I had with Charlee56, so thank you very much for that Charlee56!) **

**Basically since it was Hera who erased Percy's memories in The Lost Hero/Son of Neptune and sent him to the other camp, I added my own little twist on the series, and had her help them in the further by bonding their live with some totally made up sacred ritual (also God's Poison is made up too) that bonded their love through the rings, and this ties in with why Percy (in his dreams) could only remember Annabeth when he was in California and had his memory erased. Anyway. I hope that's explains it a little more. I hope you like it? Hehe.**

*****So, I am in the process of re-writing this story. I'm like two chapter in so far but I am going to re-write and edit A LOT of this story so stick around to see some potential plot twisting changes? Who knows haha?*****

**Again, I thank you all for the wonderful review for this story and I apologize for how long it took for me to finish this story! (If you didn't like the ending, or if it was confusion please feel free to let me know, so I can explain further/help/edit/change it.(Either in the review or PM)**

**I couldn't have done this without your support, yes you, reading this. I love you guys. you're wonderful and got me freaking almost 400 reviews on this! Ah! :)**

**(P.S. WHO'S FREAKING EXCITED FOR THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS?! THIS GIRL... though i have a bad feeling about percabeth... *sniff*)**

**-C**


End file.
